Schatten der Vergangenheit
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Die Vergangenheit Shinichi Kudos ist dunkler als man glaubt...
1. Schatten der Vergangenheit 1

_**Schatten der Vergangenheit 1**_

**Kapitel 1: Gegenwärtige Vergangenheit**

Schweissgebadet schrak er hoch und presste die Hand auf seine erhitzte Stirn. Konnte das wahr sein? Konnte es sein, dass Gin und Wodka wieder da sind? Wieder auf freiem Fuss? _Wieder auf der Jagd nach ihm?_

Shinichi schloss die Augen und versuchte, seine Übelkeit zu bekämpfen, was ihm auch halbwegs gelang. Leise schob er sich aus dem Bett, ohne die neben ihm liegende Ran aufzuwecken, und schwankte in Richtung Bad. Das eiskalte Wasser, das er sich über die Hände laufen liess und sich dann ins Gesicht spritzte, war eine Wohltat. Anschliessend blickte er in sein Spiegelbild hoch. Durch das kalte Licht der Neonröhren wirkte er leichenblass, richtig krank. Wie ein Toter. Shinichi hasste es, wenn er so aussah. Er mochte sonst sein Aussehen, wenn da nicht diese feine, aber im Moment doch gut sichtbare Narbe auf seiner linken Wange gewesen wäre. Shinichi starrte sie an. Wie er diese Narbe hasste. Mit diesem äusseren Zeichen verband er die schrecklichsten Ereignisse, die er in seinem Leben erleiden musste. Damals.

Damals, vor jenen Ereignissen, war die Welt noch in Ordnung.

Shinichi seufzte, kehrte seinem Spiegelbild den Rücken zu, löschte das Licht und ging wieder ins Elternschlafzimmer. Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich, trat dann aber ans Fenster. Er konnte jetzt nicht einfach wieder ins Bett klettern und weiterschlafen. Shinichi achtete darauf, den Vorhang nicht zu berühren, starrte dann hinaus und dachte nach. Über Ran, die bereits seit 16 Jahren seine Ehefrau war. Über seine beiden 16-jährigen Kinder, die Zwillinge Shinichi Jr. und Reika. Über seine Eltern, zu denen er im Moment keinen Kontakt mehr hatte. Shinichi schloss grimmig die Augen. Seine Eltern, Yusaku und Yukiko Kudo. Ein ganz spezieller Fall. Bereisen die Welt, als ob sie das noch nie getan hätten, verschwanden irgendwo im Urwald, und nur, wenn Shinichi, Ran oder die Kinder Geburtstag hatten, tauchten sie urplötzlich wieder vor der Haustür auf. Ihre Entschuldigungen konnte Shinichi nicht mehr hören. Von wegen, sie hätten sich gerne melden wollen, aber der Handyempfang sei dauernd schlecht gewesen. Was das betraf, log sein Vater jedes Mal. Es war doch immer das gleiche mit ihm. Und seine Mutter war auch nicht viel besser. Sie rief nur an, wenn sie sich über Yusaku beschweren wollte. Sonst nicht. Aber Shinichi war froh, dass sie sich kaum meldeten. So konnten sie sich wenigstens nicht in seine Erziehungsmethoden einmischen. Shinichi seufzte, warf einen Blick auf die noch immer schlafende Ran und sah dann wieder aus dem Fenster. Seine Gedanken schweiften noch weiter zurück in die Vergangenheit.

Als die Kinder noch Babys waren, da war Yukiko fast dauernd bei ihnen. Sie fand die Babys zuckersüss, und am liebsten hätte sie sie gleich mit nach Los Angeles genommen. Als sie das Shinichi, eher als Scherz, damals vorschlug, verschluckte sich dieser an seinem Tee. Was sich Yukiko dabei wieder dachte! Typisch! Aber in einem hatte sie doch Recht, dachte sich Shinichi heute und lächelte. Die Babys waren wirklich süss. Reika schlief fast die ganze Zeit, aber Shinichi Jr., dieser kleine Schlingel, wusste sehr genau, wie er seinen Vater auf Trab hielt. Tag und Nacht. Doch das hielt Shinichi nicht davon ab, seiner Mutter Yukiko dauernd unter die Nase zu reiben, dass sie jetzt Oma und somit auch _alt_ sei. Das nahm Yukiko ihrem Sohn heute noch übel.

Ein leises Rascheln lenkte Shinichis Aufmerksamkeit in die Gegenwart zurück. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf Ran, die sich auf die Seite gedreht hatte, jedoch seelenruhig weiterschlief. Sie merkte nicht einmal, dass ihr Mann nicht neben ihr lag. Aber so war Ran schon immer; wenn sie mal schlief, konnte sie keine zehn Pferde wecken. Es gab jedoch mal eine Zeit, da wachte sie beim kleinsten Geräusch auf. Diese Zeit war vor gut 16 Jahren.

Mit einem leisen Prusten erinnerte sich Shinichi zurück an den Juli vor 16 Jahren, der heisseste Monat in jenem Jahr. Damals war Ran im neunten Monat schwanger, und beide wussten, dass sie ihre Kinder noch in diesem Monat zur Welt bringen würde. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es der 31. Juli sein würde...? Wie es der Zufall wollte, war das auch noch gleich der heisseste Tag des Sommers. Und sowohl Ran als auch Shinichi waren froh, als der Tag endlich vorbei war. Ran hatte sich damals etwas Angenehmeres vorstellen können als an diesem schwülen Nachmittag in den Wehen zu liegen. Glücklicherweise dauerte die Geburt nicht lange, und schon nach zwei Stunden konnten die frischgebackenen Eltern ihre Sprösslinge mit Küsschen und Umarmungen auf der Erde willkommen heissen.

Shinichi lächelte vor sich hin. Die Erinnerung kam ihm wie ein wunderschöner Traum vor. Der Tag der Geburt seiner Kinder befreite Shinichi endgültig von seinen Depressionen, und er bedeutete auch das Ende einer schrecklichen Zeit. Das Ende eines Alptraumes. Ein Alptraum...

Mit einem Schlag kehrte Shinichi in die Gegenwart zurück und er wurde wieder bleich. Klar und deutlich hatte er die Bilder seines Alptraumes vor Augen. Ein Messer, grinsende Gesichter, Blut. Eine Menge Blut. Aufgrund dieses Alptraumes war er auch überhaupt auf den Beinen, stand am Fenster, und lag nicht im Bett, wie er es eigentlich sollte um halb vier Uhr morgens.

Shinichi schüttelte heftig den Kopf, um diese furchtbaren Bilder aus diesem zu kriegen, aber er wusste ganz genau, dass es nichts nützte. Dafür stellte sich zusätzlich noch ein ungutes Gefühl bei ihm ein. Angst. Angst um Ran, Angst um seine Kinder. Furchtbare Angst um seine Familie. Seine Kinder! Shinichi konnte nicht anders, er musste nachsehen, ob mit ihnen alles in Ordnung war.

Während er zu den Zimmern seiner Kinder ging, liess ihn eine grauenvolle Vorahnung nicht los. Nämlich dass bald, sehr bald, etwas geschehen würde. Etwas Grausames. Und es hatte etwas mit seinem Alptraum von vorhin zu tun. Doch er verdrängte es, als er leise die Zimmertür seines Sohnes öffnete und eintrat. Sofort blies ihm ein kühler Windhauch ins Gesicht und Shinichi fröstelte. Er eilte zum Fenster und schloss es.

'Wie kann er nur bei offenem Fenster schlafen?', fragte Shinichi sich, trat an das Bett und musterte seinen Sohn. Er schlief friedlich, lächelte sogar. Also musste er einen schönen Traum haben. In diesem Moment beneidete Shinichi ihn. Wie gerne hätte er jetzt einen schönen Traum... und nicht den, den er gerade vorhin gehabt hatte.

Shinichis Blick schweifte über Shinichi Jr., und schliesslich blieb er an dessen Gesicht hängen. Wie sehr er ihm, Shinichi, ähnelte. Das sagten alle, die die Familie Kudo näher kannten. Ausnahmslos alle. Wäre Shinichi noch 16 Jahre alt, sie würden sofort und ohne Zweifel als eineiige Zwillinge durchgehen.

Aber er war nicht mehr 16 Jahre alt, sondern bereits 34. Gott, wie die Zeit verging. Erst waren die Babys noch klein, so dass man sie auf den Armen herumtragen konnte, und jetzt waren sie schon Teenager.

Shinichi lächelte, dann verliess er das Zimmer seines Sohnes und machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner Tochter Reika. In ihrem Zimmer war es wohlig warm, und Shinichi hielt sich nur kurz darin auf. Auch sie schlief ruhig. Keine zwei Minuten später lag Shinichi wieder neben Ran im elterlichen Ehebett unter der warmen Decke. Und konnte nicht schlafen, obwohl er sich wieder hundemüde fühlte. Ran neben ihm war diese Nacht keinen Augenblick lang wach. Nicht einmal dann, als Shinichi aufschrak. Shinichi beneidete sie kurz um ihren tiefen Schlaf, stiess einen üblen, aber lautlosen Fluch aus und drehte sich auf die Seite. Rans wunderschönes Gesicht befand sich nur Zentimeter vor seinem, doch er hielt sich zurück. Er berührte weder ihr Gesicht noch ihren Körper, warum, wusste er selber nicht. Er schloss die Augen und zählte Schäfchen. Ein weisses, wieder ein weisses, ein schwarzes, ein weisses... Irgendwann zwischen fünfzig und achtzig schlief er doch ein.

**Kapitel**** 2: Vorahnung**

Es war ein Morgen wie jeder andere auch. Verschlafen machte Shinichi Kaffee für sich und Ran, holte die Zeitung und schlug sie gleich noch beim Briefkasten auf. Er überflog nur kurz die Titelseite, doch der Bericht, in dem ein älterer Mann im Lotto 12 Millionen Yen gewonnen hatte, interessierte ihn nicht.

'Warum gewinnen immer die Alten die Kohle?', fragte Shinichi sich, ging dann aber ins Haus zurück. Ran zuliebe deckte er den Tisch, bereitete die Toastscheiben vor und holte Butter, Marmelade und Milch aus dem Kühlschrank.

Lecker. Wenn Ran wüsste, was ihr Mann gerade in der Küche tat, würde sie ihn auf der Stelle... Shinichi lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, als er sich ausmalte, was alles passieren könnte, tat dann aber doch das Verbotene.

Er naschte von der Erdbeer-Marmelade.

Ein plötzliches Geräusch liess ihn ruckartig den Deckel auf das Glas schrauben und nach der Akte seines aktuellen Falles greifen. Es war eine in den Morgenmantel gehüllte Ran, die gerade in die Küche kam. Doch bevor sie etwas zu Shinichi sagen konnte, polterten schon die Zwillinge die Treppe runter, stürmten an ihr vorbei und setzten sich an den gedeckten Tisch.

"Hallo Mum. Hallo Dad." Und schon stopften sie sich die Mäuler voll.

"Morgen", kam es von Shinichi, der lässig an der Wand lehnte und die Akte noch immer in den Händen hielt.

"Guten Morgen ihr zwei!", grüsste Ran die Kinder und umarmte beide gleichzeitig. Dann ging sie auf Shinichi zu.

"Du bist auch schon wach?", fragte sie ihren Mann gähnend.

"Wie man sieht. In der Detektei werde ich in letzter Zeit geradezu mit Arbeit überhäuft, es ist ein Wunder, dass ich noch nicht darin ertrunken bin."

"Wir finden es toll, dass du noch unter uns weilst. Wer sonst würde uns das Taschengeld bezahlen?", kam es vom Tisch her und lenkte Shinichis Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Tochter, die gesprochen hatte.

"Nicht zu vergessen die regelmässigen Ferien im Ausland", bemerkte nun sein Sohn.

"Und die Kinoabende!"

Shinichi lachte. Reika war begeistert von allem, was mit Film zu tun hatte. Ganz besonders liebte sie die Kinos und die Atmosphäre darin. Darum hatte Shinichi eines der Gästezimmer in ein Heimkino verwandelt. Wenn im richtigen Kino nichts Spannendes lief, schob Reika gerne mal eine DVD in den Player und verschwand gleich für mehrere Stunden ins Heimkino. Ihr Bruder durfte sie dabei nicht stören, sonst ging ein Donnerwetter los. In solchen Momenten widmete sich Shinichi Jr. lieber seinen Büchern. Wie sein Vater liebte er Kriminalromane und verschlang sie geradezu. Sein unangefochtener Lieblingsautor war sein Grossvater Yusaku Kudo, dessen "Baron der Nacht" es ihm angetan hatte.

Zwischen ihm und seiner Schwester gab es kaum Streit, und wenn doch mal die Fetzen flogen, war Shinichi schnell zur Stelle und fand einen Kompromiss, den beide akzeptierten. Aber sehr oft waren die beiden ein Herz und eine Seele. So wie jetzt.

Shinichis Blick blieb auf seiner Tochter ruhen, die sich gerade lebhaft mit ihrem Bruder unterhielt. Er dachte nach, verglich. Shinichi war sich auch nach 16 Jahren immer noch nicht ganz sicher, wem Reika denn jetzt eigentlich ähnelte. Wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, zog sie es durch, ohne Wenn und Aber. Genau wie Ran. Ihre Wutausbrüche hatte sie auch von ihr. Aber wenn sie ihr schauspielerisches Talent zeigte, war sie präzise Yukiko.

Schauspielerei.

Seine Mutter Yukiko hatte Shinichi dieses Talent vererbt, und Reika hatte es wiederum von ihm bekommen. Auch äusserlich sah sie aus wie eine gelungene Mischung aus Ran und Yukiko. Die Haare und Augen von Ran. Das Gesicht von Yukiko. Und - wer hätte das gedacht - die scharfe Zunge von Eri. Ein Wunder, dass sie und auch Shinichi Jr. nichts von Kogoro geerbt hatten. Doch Shinichi war froh darüber. Und Ran auch. Ganz besonders Ran. Fand man doch in ganz Japan keinen grösseren Trunkenbold als Kogoro Mori.

Nein, zu so einem Säufer würden sie ihre Kinder ganz sicher nicht erziehen! Das wäre ja noch schöner! Jedoch schränkte Kogoro seinen übermässigen Alkoholkonsum eine Zeit lang so stark ein, dass sich seine Tochter Ran nicht mehr für ihn schämen musste und er voll und ganz für sie da sein konnte. In einer Zeit, in der Ran mehr Beistand und Unterstützung brauchte als eine Witwe, deren geliebter Mann gerade gestorben war...

Elender Mist! Verdammter! Schon war Shinichi gedanklich wieder dort, wo er nicht mehr, nie wieder, sein wollte. Diese schreckliche Vergangenheit... Shinichi schloss gequält die Augen und strich sich über diese.

"Geht's dir nicht gut?"

Reika schaute Shinichi mit grossen Augen an. Seit sie denken konnte, war ihr Vater noch nie krank gewesen. In den Wintermonaten zog er sich für gewöhnlich eine Erkältung zu, aber nie verbannte ihn eine Grippe ins Bett. Jetzt sah auch ihr Bruder auf. Shinichi war etwas blass um die Nase. Ran sagte kein Wort, obwohl sie ihn schon die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte.

"Ich hab nur schlecht geschlafen, das ist alles", erklärte Shinichi und stand auf. "Und jetzt muss ich gehen. Ran, ich komme erst zum Abendessen wieder nach Hause, ich hab noch einen Termin mit einem Klienten. Um sechs bin ich wieder da."

"Ist gut", sagte Ran schlicht und umarmte ihn.

"Bis heute Abend", sagte Shinichi und küsste sie. Shinichi Jr. und Reika sahen demonstrativ weg.

"Sag mal, muss das immer sein, Dad?", sagte Shinichi Jr. zu der Wand. "Immer müsst ihr knutschen!"

"Lass uns doch, wenn's uns Spass macht", sagte Ran in leicht gekränkeltem Ton. "Ich möchte mal sehen, wie _du_ dich verhältst, wenn du deine erste Freundin hast und alleine mit ihr bist."

"Natürlich will ich dann mit ihr alleine sein und keine Fremden um mich haben. Aber ihr..."

"Ihr beide seid keine Fremden für uns, merkt euch das. Ihr seid unsere Kinder. Als solche bilden ihr, eure Mutter Ran und ich eine Familie. Und als Familie sollte man sich nicht streiten, oder?"

"Ja, ja, schon gut. Wir kennen die Predigt 'die Familie sollte zusammenhalten' inzwischen auswendig", grummelte Shinichi Jr. Reika stimmte ihrem Bruder zu.

"Das ist mir sehr wichtig", sagte Shinichi, nun ernst. "Es geht nichts, absolut nichts über den Zusammenhalt einer Familie. Irgendwann wirst du das verstehen." Shinichi wusste genau, wovon er sprach.

In der Küche war es still. Die Art, wie er diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, liess Shinichi Jr. und Reika frösteln. Was war heute bloss mit ihrem Vater los? _So_ kannten sie ihn ja gar nicht. Ihnen schien es plötzlich, als wäre Shinichi ein Fremder. Er zeigte heute Seiten von sich, die ihnen beiden vollkommen neu waren. Die Zwillinge tauschten einen schnellen Blick. Aber so schnell, wie die Stille gekommen war, so schnell war sie auch wieder verschwunden, und Shinichi wirkte wieder heiter.

"Ich muss jetzt gehen. Viel Spass in der Schule, Kinder!" Shinichi Jr. und Reika rissen empört die Münder auf.

"Wie kannst du das sagen, Dad?", grummelte Reika. "Schule macht doch nicht Spass."

"Mir damals schon."

"Ja, weil du die ganze Zeit geschlafen hast!", grinste Shinichi Jr.

"Hab ich nicht!", regte Shinichi sich auf.

"Doch!"

"Nein!"

"Doch! Mama war Zeuge. Sie hat es uns erzählt", sagte Shinichi Jr. und grinste noch breiter.

"Was hast du?" Shinichi sah seine Frau ungläubig an.

"War mir rausgerutscht. Tut mir leid." Aber ganz so ernst sah es Ran nicht, denn auch sie musste schmunzeln. Shinichi seufzte.

"Schon gut. Aber ihr könnt mir nicht vorwerfen, ich hätte jemals schlechte Noten gehabt. Die Lehrer waren begeistert von mir und lobten mich in den höchsten Tonen!"

"Ja, ja, übertreiben musst du's jetzt aber nicht."

"Hab ich auch nicht!"

"Shinichi, du musst jetzt wirklich gehen", mischte sich Ran ins Gespräch ein. "Dein Klient wartet bestimmt schon."

"Gut. Wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ah, ja. _Viel Spass in der Schule_!", wiederholte Shinichi feixend und betonte jedes Wort. "Dir auch einen schönen Tag", sagte er zu Ran, vermied es aber, sie zu küssen. Auf eine weitere Diskussion mit seinem Sohn hatte er keine Lust. "Wiedersehen!"

Shinichi wirkte noch immer fröhlich, doch Ran entging nicht den gequälten Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Irgend etwas stimmte nicht.

"Viel Spass bei der Arbeit!", rief sie ihm hinterher und hörte, wie die Haustür ins Schloss fiel. "Und viel Glück...", fügte sie murmelnd und leicht beunruhigt hinzu. "Besonders viel Glück."

Sie hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Ein sehr ungutes Gefühl.

"Pass bitte auf dich auf, Shinichi."

**Kapitel 3: Ausraster**

Kaum hatten sich die Zwillinge von ihrer Mutter verabschiedet, breitete sich eine unnatürliche Stille in der Villa aus. Ran war allein. Normalerweise schaltete sie um diese Zeit das Radio ein, doch heute hatte sie Angst, auch nur in die Nähe des Gerätes zu kommen. Zu gross war ihre Furcht, es einzuschalten und zu hören, dass etwas Schlimmes passiert war. Etwas, was mit Shinichi zu tun hatte. Also liess sie die Finger davon und räumte die Küche auf. Anschliessend wollte sie die Wäsche waschen und bügeln, schliesslich war heute Waschtag im Hause Kudo – doch es ging nicht. Ran liess das Gefühl nicht los, dass sich etwas Furchtbares zutragen würde. Die Sorge um Shinichi liess Ran an nichts anderes mehr denken.

'Was soll's, es hat ja sowieso keinen Zweck', dachte Ran sich und liess die Wäsche Wäsche sein. 'Werde ich eben weiterschreiben'.

Seit geraumer Zeit versuchte sich Ran an einem Roman, den sie irgendwann an einen Verleger schicken wollte. In den letzten Wochen konnte sie ohne Probleme daran arbeiten, die Ideen sprudelten unaufhaltsam, und sie schaffte es kaum, sie alle zu Papier zu bringen. Obwohl Shinichi ihr angeboten hatte, extra für sie einen Laptop zu kaufen, lehnte sie es entschieden ab. Sie wolle lieber mit Papier und Füllfederhalter arbeiten, hatte sie Shinichi erklärt. Das schaffe eine bessere und besondere Atmosphäre. Und Ran hatte darauf bestanden, dass Shinichi ihr seine Hilfe nicht anbietet. Sie hatte sich fest geschworen, ihm den Entwurf erst zu zeigen, wenn er fertig war. Und bis heute hatte sie diesen Schwur gehalten.

Ran hatte das Manuskript, ein paar lose Blätter und den Füllfederhalter zur Hand genommen und wollte gerade den Stift auf das Papier ansetzen, als ihr ein furchtbarer Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss. Was wäre, wenn es Shinichi nicht mehr möglich war, ihr Manuskript zu lesen? Was wäre, wenn er vorher sterben würde?

Ran begann zu zittern und schraubte so gut sie konnte die Kappe wieder auf den Schreiber. Nein, unmöglich. Sie konnte nicht weiterschreiben. Nicht unter diesen Umständen. Sie verstaute das Manuskript samt Zubehör wieder in ihrer Schreibtischschublade.

Ran gähnte und warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war jetzt kurz nach halb zwei. Der Tag begann sich furchtbar in die Länge zu ziehen. Sie sass im Wohnzimmer und starrte die Wand gegenüber an. Ihre Gedanken schwirrten mit Überschallgeschwindigkeit in ihrem Kopf umher, und Ran war nicht in der Lage, sie abzubremsen, geschweige denn, sie zu ordnen. Ein Seufzer verliess ihren Mund. Schliesslich ging sie in ihr Schlafzimmer hoch und holte nach längerem Suchen ein ganz bestimmtes Buch hervor. Sie setzte sich auf das Bett und starrte es minutenlang an. Sie hasste dieses Buch. Im hellen Schein der Nachmittagssonne schlug sie es trotzdem einfach auf und begann zu lesen. Schon nach den ersten Sätzen musste sie schlucken, um den Kloss in ihrem Hals loszuwerden. Doch der Kloss hatte anscheinend seine Miete bezahlt, denn er blieb drin. Trotzdem las sie weiter – und konnte bald nicht mehr. Ran hatte nicht mal die Seite fertig gelesen, als sie das Buch mit voller Kraft an die Wand schmiss. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen, Tränen voller Bitterkeit, Wut und Angst.

'Shinichi, bitte komm schnell wieder nach Hause. Unverletzt. Bitte', flehte sie in Gedanken und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Dann liess sie sich rücklings aufs Bett fallen. Den kleinen Edelstein, den sie sich bei ihrem Einzug in die Villa vor das Fenster hing, warf farbige Lichter auf die Decke und die Wände, wenn das Sonnenlicht den Stein traf. Ran beobachtete die funkelnden Farben. Sie wartete. Hoffte. Bangte. Und gähnte.

Wie müde sie plötzlich war...

Ein lautes Rufen weckte Ran auf. Sie streckte sich erst mal richtig und setzte sich auf.

"Hallo?", kam es von unten. "Mama?"

"Hier!", rief Ran und wischte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Dann ging sie runter.

"Ist das Abendessen noch nicht fertig?", wurde sie von Shinichi Jr. begrüsst.

"Hallo erst mal! Wie war die Schule?", fragte Ran und ignorierte bewusst seine Frage.

"Wie immer. Stinklangweilig", antwortete ihre Tochter und warf ihre Schultasche in die Ecke. Ran missbilligte das sofort.

"Bitte, Liebes, Schulzeug hat in der Küche nichts zu suchen. Habt ihr keine Hausaufgaben?"

"Doch."

"Dann macht sie doch bitte im Wohnzimmer oder oben, ja?"

"Schon gut. Aber beeil dich bitte mit dem Abendessen, ich hab langsam Kohldampf", murmelte Shinichi Jr. und ging dann mit Reika ins Wohnzimmer. Ran seufzte und zog sich die Schürze an.

'Na dann, an die Arbeit. Ein paar Mäuler wollen gestopft werden.'

Die Zeit verging und Shinichis Heimkehr rückte mit jeder Minute näher.

"Bin wieder da!"

Kaum trat Shinichi ins Haus, wurde er schon von Ran umarmt.

"Bin ich froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist", schluchzte sie und drückte sich fest an ihn.

"Schon gut, ich bin ja da", flüsterte Shinichi ihr zu, ehe er sich von ihr löste und die Haustür schloss.

"Ist etwas passiert, das ich wissen sollte?"

Shinichi wagte es nicht, Ran in die Augen zu sehen, und zog sie ohne ein Wort ins Wohnzimmer. Dort wurde er gleich von seiner Tochter von hinten angesprungen. Durch Reikas Schwung stolperte Shinichi ein paar Schritte vorwärts, konnte aber sein Gleichgewicht halten.

"Hallo Dad!", sagte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Wie war dein Tag?"

Shinichi machte eine Grimasse und liess sie runter.

"Fast wie immer", antwortete er. Dann fiel sein Blick auf seinen Sohn, der vor dem Fernseher sass und ein Videospiel spielte. Schliesslich war das ja interessanter als die Heimkehr seines Vaters. Shinichi verzog das Gesicht.

"Gibt es hier einen ca. 16-jährigen Jungen, furchtbar nett und gut aussehend, so als könnte er mein Sohn sein?"

"Nö!"

"Warum nicht?"

"Er ist nicht da", kam es von Shinichi Jr.

"Ja, klar, und ich bin der Weihnachtsmann. Würdest du bitte das Spiel beenden und kurz in dein Zimmer gehen? Bitte. Reika, du auch", wandte sich Shinichi an seine Tochter.

"Warum denn?"

"Geht jetzt bitte, ich muss mit eurer Mutter reden."

"Und das Abendessen?", fragte Shinichi Jr. ärgerlich und stand auf. "Ich hab Hunger!"

"Wird später serviert", gab Ran zurück und machte eine unmissverständliche Geste. "Verschwindet! Nach oben! Marsch!"

Die Zwillinge sahen ihre Mutter mit grossen Augen an. Was war heute bloss los? Erst benahm sich ihr Vater beim Frühstück so komisch. Und jetzt fing Ran auch noch damit an. Sie war sonst zu ihren Kindern nur dann nachsichtslos, wenn sie was angestellt hatten - was in letzter Zeit kaum mehr vorgekommen war. Reika und ihr Bruder waren der Meinung, nichts getan zu haben, und bewegten sich daher keinen Schritt aus dem Wohnzimmer.

"Verdammt, was ist eigentlich los?", fragte Shinichi Jr. und sah seine Eltern missgelaunt an. "Dürften wir das vielleicht mal erfahren?"

Jetzt erhob Shinichi das Wort.

"Der einzige, der unter diesem Dach fluchen darf, bin ich, klar? Und jetzt verschwindet. Beide!" Shinichi klang gereizt und furchtbar aufgebracht, und das war er auch. Als seine Kinder immer noch keine Anstalten machten, sich zu bewegen, ging Shinichi drohend einen Schritt auf sie zu. Sofort wichen sie zurück, mit einem ungläubigen Ausdruck in ihren Augen.

"Dad?", fragte Reika zögernd.

"RAUS!"

Sie drehten sich ruckartig um und rannten die Treppe hoch, flüchteten zu ihren Zimmern, als sei der leibhaftige Teufel hinter ihnen her. Aus Angst zog Reika ihren Bruder in ihr Zimmer, schlug die Tür mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knallen hinter ihm zu und verriegelte sie.

Dann lehnte sie sich schwer atmend an diese und hielt die Augen geschlossen. Sie zitterte leicht, dann sah sie ihren Bruder fassungslos und stumm an.

Shinichi hatte sie nicht verfolgt. Er hatte ihnen nicht hinterhergerufen. Er hatte sich nicht mehr bewegt, sondern nur zur Treppe geschaut, wo sie verschwunden waren. Ran war geblieben, wo sie war, und hatte dem Spektakel nur stumm und ungläubig zugesehen.

Das Türknallen holte ihn aus seiner Erstarrung, und er drehte sich zu Ran um, die ihn verständnislos, aber auch etwas wütend ansah. Shinichi senkte den Blick.

"Was sollte das gerade eben?"

Shinichi blieb stumm und sah weiterhin zu Boden.

Ran verstand ihn nicht, er verhielt sich doch sonst nicht so. Sie wollte ihn erneut anfahren, warum er ihre Kinder so in Angst und Schrecken versetzte, als sie in seine Augen blickte. Und das, was Ran in diesen entdeckte, liess sie all ihre Wut auf Shinichi sofort wieder vergessen. Sie setzte sich auf das Sofa und winkte ihren angetrauten Mann zu sich.

"Setz dich", forderte Ran ihn auf. Shinichi folgte ihr, setzte sich neben sie, stützte sich die Ellbogen auf die Knie und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Ran ahnte Schreckliches.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte sie zum wiederholten Male. Shinichi hob den Kopf, sah sie jedoch nicht an, sondern starrte geradeaus.

"Noch nichts", sagte er endlich.

"Was?"

"Es ist noch nichts passiert."

Ran sah Shinichi an, dass es ihm schwerfiel, die nächsten Worte auszusprechen.

"Sie sind wieder da."

Ran hatte ihn kaum verstanden, so leise hatte Shinichi gesprochen.

"Wer ist wieder da?", fragte sie verständnislos.

Shinichi atmete gepresst aus, bewegte die Lippen, aber kein Wort kam über diese.

"Shinichi?" Ran legte ihre Hand sachte auf seine Schulter.

"Gin und Wodka", sagte er dann. Ran traf der Schlag und zog sogleich wieder die Hand zurück. Sie wurde bleich, wollte nicht glauben, was ihr Mann da gerade gesagt hatte. Ran sah ihn nur an, versuchte, aus seinem Gesicht herauszulesen, dass er nur scherzte. Irgendwas an seiner Haltung musste ihr doch verraten, dass er das nicht ernst meinte! Irgendwas!

Aber da war nichts. Keine Anzeichen im Gesicht, dass Shinichi versuchte, sie zu veralbern. Keine Anzeichen an der Körperhaltung, dass Shinichi gerade gelogen hatte. Einfach nichts. Es war die Wahrheit. Eine schreckliche Wahrheit. Sie waren tatsächlich wieder da - und bedrohten ihre Familie! Ran wollte das nicht wahrhaben, ihre nächsten Worte waren aufgebracht und in ihrer Stimme schwang Angst mit.

"Aber... die waren doch hinter Gitter! Sie-!"

"Nicht mehr. Sind ausgebrochen. Wieder frei." Shinichi liess den Kopf hängen.

"Woher weisst du das?"

"Megure hat es mir gesagt. Er war schon ganz aus dem Häuschen, als ich mich heute morgen verspätete. Er dachte wahrscheinlich schon, dass es mich erwischt hat. Jedenfalls war er heilfroh, mich zu sehen. Und dann hat er es mir gesagt."

"Ach du meine Güte...! U-und jetzt?" Ihr graute es vor der Antwort, die unweigerlich diejenige war, die sie auch erwartete.

"Tja...," begann Shinichi, sah Ran jedoch immer noch nicht an. "Du weisst, wie die drauf sind, wenn sie sich rächen wollen. Ich... Ich..." Shinichi stand ruckartig auf und fuhr sich aufgeregt durch die Haare. Unruhig durchquerte er das Wohnzimmer und blieb neben dem Fenster stehen. Einige Minuten lang starrte er stumm hinaus, ohne von Ran Notiz zu nehmen, die kurz leise schluchzte.

"Ich weiss nicht, was ich machen soll!", brach es schliesslich aus ihm hervor und er sah Ran unverwandt an. "Ich weiss es nicht. Ich weiss es einfach nicht! Ich weiss nur, dass ich Angst hab. Eine Scheissangst. Um dich. Und um die Kinder!" Shinichi atmete heftig, versuchte krampfhaft, sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Ein Misserfolg. Shinichi fuhr fort. "Ich habe Angst, dass sie euch etwas antun. Dass sie euch schlagen oder sonst irgendwie verletzen. Dass sie euch vielleicht sogar umb-"

Shinichi würgte und wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu. Kalter Schweiss sammelte sich auf seiner Stirn. "Oh Gott, wenn ich nur daran denke... Alles kommt wieder hoch..."

Shinichi zuckte zusammen, als Ran ihn von hinten umarmte. Sofort wurde er ruhiger, und sein inzwischen rasender Puls verlangsamte sich wieder. Erschöpft lehnte er sich gegen die Wand und wischte sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht.

"Es hat sich nichts geändert", sagte er dann, drehte sich in Rans Umarmung zu ihr um und umarmte sie ebenfalls. "Schon damals warst du der ruhende Pol. In deiner Gegenwart beruhigte ich mich jedes Mal. Immer wieder. Ran, wenn ich dich nicht gehabt hätte..."

"Ich weiss", seufzte Ran und lehnte ihren Kopf an Shinichis Brust. Er blieb stumm, und auch Ran sagte kein Wort. Sie genoss es nur, seinem Herzschlag zu lauschen, der sich jetzt beruhigt hatte, während Shinichi den Duft ihrer seidigen Haare einatmete. Immer, wenn er sich aufregte oder sonst schon aufgebracht war, strahlte Ran eine unerklärliche Ruhe aus, die ihn jedes Mal ansteckte. Jedes Mal. Und er war dankbar dafür.

Shinichi schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. "Ich liebe dich, Ran. Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass es wehtut. Und ich bin froh, dass ich dich habe."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Shinichi", sagte Ran und küsste ihn kurz. "Aber trotzdem muss ich jetzt das Abendessen auftischen, sonst wird Klein-Shinichi mir ein Leben lang vorwerfen, dass er nichts zu essen bekommen hat."

Shinichi lächelte.

"Das wird er nicht, glaub mir. So etwas würde er nie tun. Wenn er erst alles weiss, wird er es verstehen und sich anders verhalten."

"Wenn er erst alles weiss?", wiederholte Ran, hob den Kopf und sah Shinichi ins Gesicht. "Du meinst, du...?"

Shinichi nickte.

"Ich werde es ihnen sagen. Heute Abend noch. Ich darf sie nicht länger im Dunkeln tappen lassen. Sie müssen wissen, was damals passiert ist und welche Gefahr jetzt auf uns lauert. Jetzt ist Schluss mit der Geheimniskrämerei. Endgültig." Auf Shinichis Gesicht trat Entschlossenheit.

"Gut, kannst du machen. Aber vorher wird gegessen", sagte Ran bestimmt und löste sich von Shinichi. Er sah ihr nach. Als Ran gerade die Küche betreten wollte, drehte sie sich zu Shinichi um, der sich nicht vom Fleck gerührt hatte. "Kommst du?"

"Nein, ich... hab keinen Hunger."

"Wirklich?" Ran klang nicht überzeugt.

"Ja. Ich werde mich etwas hinlegen. Und mir Worte zurechtlegen, um es ihnen behutsam beizubringen. Ich kann sie ja nicht gleich... damit überrumpeln."

"Ist gut."

Shinichi seufzte und setzte sich in Bewegung. Vor dem Treppenansatz blieb er stehen.

"Ach ja, noch etwas...", begann er. "Ich glaube, es wäre besser, wenn du die Kinder zum Essen rufst. Nach dem... Geschehnis von vorhin trauen sie mir nicht mehr über den Weg."

"Ach was, du redest mal wieder Unsinn", beschwichtigte Ran ihn, war aber einverstanden. Shinichi nickte und verschwand aus ihrem Blickfeld. Sie hörte, wie oben eine Tür sanft geschlossen wurde. Ran seufzte und rief dann ihre Kinder.

"Shinichi, Reika, Essen!"

Eine Tür wurde entriegelt.

"Ist Dad unten?", kam es zurück.

"Nein!"

Shinichi Jr. und seine Schwester traten bedächtig aus dem Zimmer, sahen sich kurz um und spurteten dann schnell die Treppe runter in die Küche, wo Ran war. In Gegenwart ihrer Mutter fühlen sie sich gleich viel sicherer und fragten erst gar nicht, wo ihr Vater blieb. Normalerweise ass er immer mit ihnen zusammen zu Abend. Heute nicht.

"Euer Vater will nachher mit euch reden", sagte Ran plötzlich.

Shinichi Jr. Und Reika sahen sich an.

"Über was?"

"Über das, was vorhin passiert ist", antwortete Ran und schöpfte sich noch etwas nach. Reika schenkte sich noch etwas Tee ein.

"Wo ist er überhaupt?"

"Oben."

Die Zwillinge wagten es nicht, mit Ran über ihren Vater zu reden.

"Dürfen wir nachher fernsehen?", fragte Shinichi Jr. stattdessen.

"Wenn ihr mir erst dabei helft, die Küche aufzuräumen, dann ja", stellte Ran gleich die Forderung. "Vorher nicht."

"Okay!"

Shinichi horchte auf und sah kurz auf seinen Wecker. Sieben Uhr. Die Nachrichten liefen im Fernsehen. Jemand musste ihn eingeschaltet haben.

'Also gut', redete sich Shinichi ein und schloss die Augen. 'Wenn die Nachrichten zu Ende sind... kommt die Stunde der Wahrheit.'

**Kapitel 4: Geschichtsstunde (Teil 1)**

Shinichi schritt die Treppe hinunter. Seine inzwischen schweissnassen Hände hatte er in den Hosentaschen vergraben, und er war bleich. Die nahende Begegnung liess ihn noch nervöser werden als er es schon war. Gleich würde er auspacken. Den Kindern den Grund nennen, warum er den ganzen Tag so unruhig war. Warum er Narben am ganzen Körper hatte. Warum er jetzt noch, als erwachsener Mann, untergewichtig war... Und warum er vor dem Abendessen vor den Kindern ausrastete. Vor denjenigen, die überhaupt nichts dafür konnten. Die keine Ahnung hatten, was damals passiert war. Was Shinichi widerfahren war. Was er erleiden musste.

Ran war noch in der Küche zugange, hörte aber, dass Shinichi die Treppe runterkam. Sie ging ihm entgegen.

"Du wirst es ihnen tatsächlich sagen? Bist du dir wirklich sicher?"

Shinichi nickte und sah sie ernst an. Dann wandte er sich um, ohne ein Wort gesprochen zu haben. Sein Ziel war das Wohnzimmer, der jetzige Aufenthaltsort seiner Kinder.

Reika und Shinichi Jr. hatten es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht und sahen eine Talkshow, als ihr Vater an den Fernseher trat und ihn einfach ausschaltete.

Jeder andere Jugendliche wäre sofort sauer auf seinen Vater gewesen, wenn er ihm wortlos den Fernseher ausgeschaltet hätte. Nicht so Reika und ihr Bruder. Ihnen war es sogar egal, ob der Flimmerkasten lief oder nicht. Besonders interessant war die Talkshow ja doch nicht. Allerdings vermieden sie es, Shinichi in die Augen zu sehen. Sie spürten jedoch, dass er sie ansah, sie spürten seine Blicke, die auf ihnen ruhten.

Als Shinichi seinem Nachwuchs gegenüberstand, war sein Hirn wie leergefegt. All die Worte, all die Sätze, die er sich zurechtgelegt hatte, um es ihnen schonend beizubringen, waren weg. Ausnahmslos alles war weg. Alles.

Und was jetzt?

Glücklicherweise machte sein Sohn den Anfang.

"Wolltest du uns nicht etwas sagen?", begann er, hielt jedoch weiterhin den Blick gegen den Boden gerichtet. Shinichi räusperte sich. Jetzt hiess es also improvisieren.

"Doch. Ich... Bevor ich anfange... wollte ich euch sagen... Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte euch vorhin nicht erschrecken. Ehrlich nicht. Entschuldigt bitte." Shinichi seufzte und schloss die Augen.

Shinichi Jr. und seine Schwester sahen endlich auf. Die anfängliche Angst ihrem Vater gegenüber war verflogen. Shinichi war nicht gefährlich. Jedenfalls nicht für sie.

"Dad?", fragte Reika und beugte sich vor. "Was ist mit dir los? Was ist passiert?"

Shinichi seufzte abermals, doch er gab sich endlich einen Ruck. Jetzt musste es raus. Jetzt.

"Als ich so alt war wie ihr heute... wurde ich entführt...", begann er.

Shinichi Jr. und seine Schwester sahen ihn wortlos an.

"... und gefoltert", beendete Shinichi seinen angefangenen Satz.

Den Zwillingen klappte die Kinnlade runter. Sie waren schockiert. Entsetzen spiegelte sich in ihren Augen, doch sie wussten sofort, dass es die Wahrheit war. So etwas würde Shinichi nicht zum Spass sagen. Alles andere vielleicht schon, aber doch nicht _das_. Doch nicht _so was_.

"Diejenigen, die mich..."

Shinichi brach ab. Er konnte nicht weitersprechen. Aber er musste! Er musste! Das war er seinen Kindern schuldig! Verdammt, er war es ihnen schuldig! Shinichi holte tief Luft und fuhr stockend fort.

"Diejenigen, die mich... damals... gefoltert haben... bekamen lebenslänglich. Weil ich gegen sie ausgesagt hatte."

"Lebenslänglich?", fragte Shinichi Jr. nach. "Sind sie jetzt etwa nicht hinter Gitter?"

"Sie sind es... waren es", korrigierte Shinichi sich. "Sind ausgebrochen."

"Aber dann werden sie sich an dir rächen wollen! Sie werden dich töten! Ermorden! Über den Jordan schicken! Umlegen! Killen! Abmurksen!"

'Makabre Ausdrucksweise, Sohnemann', dachte Shinichi und warf ihm einen Blick zu.

Einerseits war er jetzt erleichtert. Endlich verstanden er und seine Schwester, welche Gefahr von Gin und Wodka ausging. Endlich verstanden sie, was Shinichi durchmachen musste, auch wenn sie noch nicht alles wussten. Endlich verstanden sie... ihren Vater. Sie wussten jetzt, warum er sich so benahm, warum er so nervös war. Andererseits... Jetzt hatte er mit der Geschichte angefangen, also musste er sie auch beenden.

"Du hast Recht", bestätigte Shinichi leise. "Das werden sie zweifelsohne tun, wenn ich sie nicht aufhalte."

Sofort warf sich Reika ihm an den Hals. "Oh mein Gott! Oh mein Gott! Oh mein Gott!", jammerte sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Shinichis Hemd. "Das darfst du nicht zulassen. Bitte, Dad. Lass nicht zu, dass wir-"

"Ich werde es versuchen, glaub mir", sagte Shinichi zu ihr, drückte sie leicht von sich weg und sah in ihr tränennasses Gesicht. "Aber damit ich das tun kann, müsst ihr alles darüber wissen. Ihr müsst wissen, was es heisst, ein Kudo zu sein – und welche Gefahr damit verbunden ist. Denn wenn sie mich nicht kriegen können, dann vielleicht euch..."

Jetzt schaltete sich Shinichi Jr. wieder ins Gespräch. Er war angespannt. Etwas, was bei ihm sehr selten vorkam.

"Du meinst, wir sind in Gefahr? Reika und ich auch?"

"Und Ran ebenfalls", fügte Shinichi hinzu.

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis den beiden Teenagern die Ausmasse klar wurden. Und dann stellte Shinichi Jr. die finale Frage.

"Was haben sie dir angetan?"

Vor dieser Frage hatte Shinichi sich gefürchtet. Er wusste, sie würde irgendwann kommen, und dann musste er sie beantworten. Jedoch hatte er immer wieder versucht, diesen Zeitpunkt hinauszuschieben, die Gedanken daran immer wieder verdrängt. Jetzt konnte er es nicht mehr. Jetzt war die Zeit da. Also nahm er Reika an die Hand und führte sie zum Sofa zurück.

"Es ist besser, du setzt dich", sagte Shinichi zu ihr und setzte sich gleich zwischen sie und seinen Sohn. "Ich möchte nicht zu sehr ins Detail gehen, denn... es zu erleben war schon schlimm genug. Bitte versteht das." Shinichi starrte den Boden an, ohne ihn wirklich zu sehen.

Die Zwillinge nickten, und wieder verstrichen ein paar Augenblicke, ehe Shinichi zu reden anfing.

"Es war an einem Donnerstag. Morgens war ich müde, weil ich die Nacht zuvor kaum geschlafen hatte. Den ganzen Tag über sass ich in der Schule, und am Abend rief mich Inspektor Megure zu Hilfe. Ein Fall bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen, doch ich konnte ihm wie immer helfen. Aus Dankbarkeit wollte er mich persönlich nach Hause fahren, denn es war da schon fast Mitternacht. Doch ich lehnte es ab."

"Und das war ein Fehler", bemerkte Shinichi Jr. Sein Vater nickte.

"Genau. Das war ein Fehler. Der grösste Fehler, den ich bis dahin in meinem Leben gemacht habe. Aber ich wollte nach Hause laufen. Der Fall hatte mich etwas aufgeregt, und die kühle Nachtluft hätte mir gut getan. Darum lehnte ich Megures Angebot ab. Ich machte mich also auf den Weg."

Shinichi brach wiederum ab und musste seine Gedanken sortieren. Reika und ihr Bruder warteten stumm, bis Shinichi weitererzählte.

"Plötzlich wurde ich in eine dunkle Seitengasse gezerrt und niedergeschlagen. Ich hatte keine Chance, mich zu verteidigen, sie waren zu stark. Und auch der Überraschungsmoment war nicht auf meiner Seite."

"Hat euch denn niemand gesehen?", fragte Shinichi Jr. ungläubig. "War denn kein Mensch in der Nähe?"

"Nein, und das überraschte auch mich. Normalerweise schlief Tokyo nie, aber in dieser Nacht... Ich weiss auch nicht." Shinichi schloss die Augen. "Der Schlag auf den Hinterkopf raubte mein Bewusstsein, aber als ich wieder aufwachte, befand ich mich noch immer in der Seitengasse. Ich war, wie mir später gesagt wurde, nur ein paar Minuten ohne Bewusstsein. Allerdings war ich gefesselt, geknebelt und mein Fuss schmerzte höllisch."

"Sie haben deinen Fuss verletzt?" Diesmal war es Reika, die gefragt hatte. Shinichi nickte.

"Wie verletzt?"

"Gebrochen. Flüchten lag also nicht mehr drin. Um Hilfe rufen auch nicht. Und dann drohten sie mir. Sollte ich wider Erwarten doch flüchten oder auch nur an Flucht denken, dann... dann..." Schon wieder brach Shinichi ab. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht.

"Dann?", fragte Reika leise nach.

"Sie... sie haben gesagt, dass sie Ran umbringen würden."

Die Kinder sahen Shinichi geschockt an.

"Mama?"

"Ja", murmelte Shinichi und hob den Blick. "Aber so weit kam es gar nicht. Denn bereits nach vier Tagen war ich nicht mal mehr in der Lage, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen."

"Das heisst, sie haben dich an jenem Abend verschleppt?", fragte Shinichi Jr. und sah seinen Vater an, der abwesend wirkte.

"Was?", fragte er plötzlich und sah seinen Sohn an. "Was hast du gesagt?" Shinichi war so sehr in seinen Gedanken gefangen gewesen, dass er die Frage nicht gehört hatte.

Shinichi Jr. wiederholte sie.

"Ja, ja, das haben sie", griff Shinichi den Faden wieder auf. "Tut mir leid, ich bin etwas durcheinander."

"Etwas?", dachte eine Person, die das Trio stumm beobachtete und natürlich mithörte. "_Etwas_ durcheinander, mein lieber Shinichi?"

Jetzt fuhr Shinichi wieder fort, diesmal in der richtigen Reihenfolge. Jetzt sprach er ruhig und ohne zu stocken.

"Also, noch mal von vorne. Ich war auf dem Nachhauseweg, sie zerrten mich in eine Seitengasse und schlugen mich nieder. Als ich wieder zu mir kam, war ich gefesselt und so weiter und so fort."

"Ja, das wissen wir jetzt", unterbrach Shinichi Jr. seinen Vater. "Und wie ging's weiter?"

"Sie schlugen mich wiederum bewusstlos, denn als ich wieder aufwachte, lag ich in einem Raum, der stark einem Kerker ähnelte. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo ich war. Aber ich wusste, dass ich ohne Hilfe nicht mehr lebend rauskam. Ich war absolut wehrlos. Ich war ihnen ausgeliefert."

Erstaunlicherweise konnte er immer noch ruhig reden. Die Worte kamen über seine Lippen, so als sei das alles gar nicht passiert. Fast könnte man glauben, alles sei nur der Phantasie eines Schriftstellers entsprungen. Aber welcher Schriftsteller würde _so etwas_ ausdenken?

"Warum haben sie dich nicht einfach umgebracht?", kam die schlichte Frage von Shinichi Jr. und unterbrach somit die Erzählung. Shinichi musste sich kurz sammeln.

"Weil sie sehen wollten, wie ich leide. Wie ich vor Schmerzen schrie. Und weil sie sehen wollten, wie ich um mein Leben bettelte." Shinichi lächelte kurz böse auf. "Aber das hab ich nicht."

"Was hast du nicht?", fragte Reika verständnislos. Sie begriff nicht. Oder wollte sie nicht begreifen?

"Ich hab gelitten. Ich hab auch vor Schmerzen geschrien. Aber ich hab nicht um mein Leben gebettelt. Ich _konnte_ es gar nicht. Weil ich kaum noch reden konnte, so sehr geschwächt war ich", fügte Shinichi hinzu und beantwortete somit die aufkeimende Frage.

Er hielt es für das Beste, nicht weiter darauf einzugehen, stattdessen machte er dort weiter, wo Shinichi Jr. ihn unterbrochen hatte.

"Wie auch immer. Pech oder vielleicht ein Glück war, dass Heiji ebenfalls gefangen genommen wurde."

"Moment mal!", unterbrach Shinichi Jr. seinen Vater wiederum lautstark. "Du meinst, Onkel Heiji war auch da?" Reika sah ihn ebenfalls fassungslos an. _Der_ Onkel Heiji? Der beste Freund ihres Vaters? Ihnen war natürlich klar, dass er nicht wirklich ihr Onkel ist, aber sie nannten ihn immer so. Und Heiji hatte nie etwas dagegen gehabt.

"Ja, Heiji wurde auch gekidnappt", bestätigte Shinichi. "Ich hätte das gerne verhindert, aber... ich konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen. Diese Gefangenschaft dauerte vierzehn Tage, sagte man mir, und ich glaube, dass Heiji am zehnten Tag in meine Zelle gestossen wurde."

"'sagte man mir' und 'ich glaube'? Wusstest du denn nicht, welcher Tag gerade war?", fragte sein Sohn.

"Nein. Ich wusste nicht mal, ob gerade Tag oder Nacht war. Ich hab die Sonne nur ein einziges Mal gesehen, und selbst das verlief nicht ohne Schmerzen." Shinichi schluckte schwer.

"Wie seid ihr wieder freigekommen?", fragte Reika.

"Heijis Handy hatte einen Peilsender eingebaut. Auf Anweisung seines Vaters hin", fügte Shinichi auf den fragenden Blick Reikas hinzu. "Heijis Aufenthaltsorte wurden dauernd aufgezeichnet, und wenn er längere Zeit an einem Ort verweilte, der nicht sein Zuhause oder die Schule war, war das natürlich verdächtig. Aber das war noch nicht alles."

"Ich nehme an, dass sein Handy zerstört wurde", schlussfolgerte Shinichi Jr., und sein Vater nickte.

"Genau. Heijis Vater Heizo wurde natürlich langsam unruhig, da er tagelang nichts mehr von seinem Sohn hörte, also fing er an nachzuforschen. Und so fand er unter Umwegen heraus, wo unser Aufenthaltsort war."

"Dann hattet ihr ja ein riesiges Glück!"

Shinichi sah seine Tochter stirnrunzelnd an. Glück? Vielleicht. Wohl eher Glück im Unglück. Shinichi lehnte sich nach hinten und sah an die Decke.

"Unsere Rückkehr in die Freiheit war alles andere als schmerzfrei. Wobei... Während der ganzen Zeit der Gefangenschaft liessen sie Heiji weitestgehend in Ruhe, doch bei mir zeigten sie keine Gnade. Und so war es auch bei der Befreiung. Heiji hielten sie einfach nur als Geisel. Ich jedoch wurde weiterhin gefoltert. Sogar noch vor den Augen der anwesenden Polizisten. Vor den Augen von Megure und Kogoro. Und auch vor den Augen von Ran."

"Mutter war bei deiner Befreiung dabei?", rief Reika und sprang auf. "Das ist nicht wahr, oder? Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist!"

"Doch, es ist wahr. Leider. Ich hätte es ihr gerne erspart, das kannst du mir glauben", versuchte Shinichi seine Tochter zu beschwichtigen, aber es nützte nichts. Reika schien plötzlich ausser sich zu sein.

"Du hättest das verhindern müssen!", tobte das Mädchen.

"Wie denn?", rief Shinichi zurück und sackte plötzlich zusammen. Kalter Schweiss sammelte sich auf seiner Stirn, er stützte die Ellbogen auf die Knie und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. In diesem Moment sah er erbärmlich aus, und Reika beruhigte sich etwas, als sie ihren Vater so sah. Seine vorher langsam aufgebaute Sicherheit war dahin. Seine Selbstbeherrschung war dahin. Die Ereignisse hatten ihn eingeholt, mit voller Wucht. Jetzt brauchte er das Verständnis seiner Kinder. Sonst nichts.

Shinichis nächste Worte an Reika waren kaum noch zu hören.

"Ich hatte keine Kraft mehr, um zu rufen oder zu schreien. Ich hatte keine Kraft mehr, um überhaupt auf eigenen Beinen stehen zu können. Ich war halb tot. Mehr tot als lebendig. Ich _konnte_ nicht, versteh das doch. Bitte..."

Shinichi wusste, warum Reika plötzlich so aufgebracht war. Sie ertrug es einfach nicht, wenn man ihrer Mutter Ran wehtat. Wenn Ran traurig war, war auch Reika traurig. War Ran glücklich, war das auch ihre Tochter. Die Nachricht, dass Ran _es_ mit ansehen musste, war demnach ein Schock für sie. Reika heulte los. Shinichi wusste, dass sie jetzt nicht angefasst werden wollte, also blieb er sitzen.

"Reika, bitte beruhige dich. Bitte!", sagte Shinichi leise und sah sie an. Reika starrte noch immer weinend zurück, und plötzlich sah sie Shinichi mit anderen Augen. Ihre Tränen versiegten langsam.

"Was waren das für Verletzungen? Wie hast du das überlebt? Wie konntest du damit umgehen? _Wie_...?"

"Bitte eins nach dem anderen, ja?" Shinichi zeigte ganz kurz eine Spur von Gereiztheit, doch die verflog sehr schnell wieder. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit, sich überfordern zu lassen. Jetzt nicht.

"Was die Verletzungen angehen... Die hab ich aufgeschrieben. Gleich nach unserer Befreiung musste ich operiert werden. Und zur Sicherheit versetzten mich die Ärzte ins künstliche Koma, damit sich mein Körper ungestört erholen konnte. Als ich dann wieder aufwachte... hatte ich die Geschehnisse klar und deutlich in meinem Kopf. Ich konnte es verarbeiten, indem ich es aufschrieb. Irgend jemand hatte ein gebundenes Buch mit leeren Seiten samt Schreiber in meinem Zimmer deponiert, und als ich es gesehen habe... musste ich einfach drauflos schreiben. Mit jedem Wort, das ich schrieb, fühlte ich mich besser. Auch wenn's dann noch Jahre dauerte, bis ich wirklich darüber hinwegkam."

"Jahre?", fragte sein Sohn zur Sicherheit nach. "_Jahre?"_

"Jahre", bestätigte Shinichi. "Aber ich hab das Buch seitdem nicht mehr geöffnet, und das ist jetzt schon sehr lange her. 18 Jahre, um genau zu sein."

"Dürfen wir es lesen?", kam sofort die nächste Frage, und Shinichi lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.

"Was wollt ihr?", krächzte er.

"Es lesen! Dürfen wir? Bitte, Dad...", bettelte Reika. Shinichi starrte sie an. Er wollte doch die Einzelheiten verschweigen! Und dann fing er plötzlich an, von diesem Buch zu erzählen. Was war er doch für ein Idiot!

"Willst du wirklich?", fragte Shinichi zweifelnd.

"Ja!"

"Du auch, Shinichi?" Von seinem Sohn kam ein heftiges Nicken. Shinichi atmete gepresst aus.

"Dann bleibt mir wohl nichts anders mehr übrig..."

Shinichi stand auf und begab sich ans Fenster, während die Zwillinge ihn beobachteten. Die Narbe an seiner Wange konnten sie im Augenblick gut sehen, sie zeichnete sich deutlich von Shinichis kreideweissem Gesicht ab.

Plötzlich fiel ihnen ein weiteres Detail an Shinichis Aussehen auf. Ein Detail, das ihnen bisher noch nie wirklich ins Auge gesprungen war. Dabei war es doch so offensichtlich.

**Kapitel 5: Geschichtsstunde (Teil 2)**

Shinichi begann wieder zu sprechen und lenkte somit die Aufmerksamkeit der Zwillinge abermals auf ihren Vater.

"Die Verletzungen beziehungsweise die Narben davon waren nicht das Einzige, was man mir bis heute noch ansieht." Ein kurzer Seufzer verliess Shinichis Mund. "Wie gesagt, laut den Angaben von Ran dauerte die Gefangenschaft genau vierzehn Tage. Das sind zwei Wochen. Zwei Wochen, in denen ich nichts zu essen bekam."

"Sie liessen dich hungern?", platzte es wiederum schockiert aus Shinichi Jr. heraus. "_Vierzehn Tage lang?_"

"Ganz recht. Ihr seht ja selber, wie dünn ich bin. Seit damals hatte ich nie wieder ein Normalgewicht. Und ich kämpfe heute noch gegen plötzliche Schwächeanfälle."

Shinichi war überrascht, wie gefasst er klang. Er konnte davon erzählen, als ob es nicht ihm, sondern jemand anderem passiert wäre. Oder so, als wäre es gar nicht passiert. Unglaublich war die Sache auf jeden Fall. Unglaublich entsetzlich. Shinichi atmete tief ein, sah zu Boden, doch dann sprach er weiter.

"Zu deiner zweiten Frage, Reika. Wie ich das überlebt habe." Shinichi hob den Blick. "Die Ärzte sagten, ich sei ein medizinisches Wunder. Jeder andere Mensch wäre den Verletzungen erlegen. Nur ich nicht." Shinichi holte kurz Luft. "Das Einzige, was mich damals am Leben hielt, war Ran. Und das Einzige, was mich auch heute noch am Leben hält, ist immer noch Ran. Und ihr beide, seid es euch gibt." Shinichi sah seine Kinder jetzt unverwandt an. Sie sahen zurück, und was sie in Shinichis Augen sahen, erschreckte sie abermals. Tränen. Ihr Vater hatte Tränen in den Augen. Doch er machte keine Anstalten, sie wegzuwischen.

"Ihr wisst gar nicht, wie oft ihr mich zum Lachen gebracht habt", fuhr Shinichi mit teils gebrochener Stimme fort. "Ihr habt mich in euren ersten paar Jahren so aufgebaut, dass ich jetzt so bin, wie ich bin. Sogar jetzt noch baut ihr mich auf. Und als du, Shinichi, fünf Jahre alt warst, hast du mir etwas gesagt, das mir Tränen in die Augen trieb. Gott, das war so süss, wie du das gesagt hattest. Wirklich."

"Was hab ich denn gesagt?", fragte Shinichi Jr. verwundert. Jetzt war er neugierig, und auch Reika lauschte gespannt. Auf Shinichis Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus und er wischte sich endlich die Tränen weg.

"Es war damals ein Gewittertag und es goss aus Kübeln. Du hattest den ganzen Tag mit deiner Schwester gespielt, und als ich völlig durchnässt von der Arbeit nach Hause kam, ranntest du fröhlich auf mich zu. Ich nahm dich wie immer hoch, und dann hast du Folgendes gesagt:

'Du Papa? Du siehst aus wie ein Pirat.'"

Shinichi Jr. lief knallrot an und wandte sein Gesicht ab. Reika lachte laut auf. Shinichi erzählte weiter.

"Ich hatte mich schon auf das Schlimmste gefasst gemacht, als du mit deinem Finger meine Narbe an der Wange nachgefahren bist. Und dann hast du gesagt, dass ich wie ein Pirat aussehe. Ich war sprachlos, das kannst du mir glauben."

Shinichi lächelte seinen Sohn an, der noch immer rot war, während Reika sich vor Lachen den Bauch hielt. Sie wusste gar nicht, dass ihr Bruder so etwas jemals gesagt hatte, und fand es natürlich urkomisch. Shinichi liess sich die Erinnerung kurz einwirken, dann sprach er weiter.

"Obwohl ich mit dieser Narbe eine schreckliche Zeit verbinde, musste ich laut lachen. In solchen Momenten habt ihr mir immer klar gemacht, dass das Leben schön sein kann, und dass ich gebraucht werde. Dass ich nicht aufgeben darf..."

Shinichi setzte sich wieder zwischen seine Kinder und umarmte beide. "Ihr zwei und Ran seid mein Ein und Alles. Meine Familie. Mein Leben. Ihr bedeutet mir alles. Ich liebe euch." Shinichi drückte die beiden noch mehr an sich, und er spürte, dass beide es genossen. Vergessen war der Ausraster von vorhin, und vergessen war auch die Angst vor ihrem Vater. Aber nicht vergessen war die Gefahr, die noch immer lauerte. Die nächsten Minuten verbrachten die drei schweigend. Bis Reika sich räusperte.

"Dad?"

"Hm?"

"Wie haben sie deine... Folter damals begründet?"

Shinichi seufzte, löste sich etwas von seinem Nachwuchs und starrte den Boden vor sich an. Das nächste Wort brachte er wieder nur mühsam über seine Lippen.

"Spass."

"Was?" Reika dachte, sich verhört zu haben. Dem war aber nicht so. Shinichi hatte wirklich 'Spass' gesagt.

"Es war Spass. Reiner Spass am Quälen, Spass am Foltern, und schliesslich reiner Spass am Töten. Ich hätte jämmerlich verenden sollen."

"Warum?", fragte nun Reika, und brachte somit die ganze Geschichte auf den Punkt. "_Warum? _Warum_ du?_"

Shinichi sah ihr in die Augen. Sie fragte nach dem Grund. Endlich.

"Dazu muss ich etwas weiter... in die Vergangenheit. Seinerzeit war ich der erfolgreichste Detektiv unter Japans Sonne", begann Shinichi die Erklärung.

"Das bist du auch heute noch", warf sein Sohn dazwischen. Shinichi ignorierte die Bemerkung und fuhr fort.

"Ich knackte jeden Fall, egal wie schwierig er war. Jeden. Man sagte mir eine glänzende Zukunft voraus, wenn ich so weitermachte. Also tat ich das. Zum damaligen Zeitpunkt hatte ich Gin und Wodka nie irgendwelche Geschäfte verpfuscht. Mich nicht in ihre krummen Dinger gemischt. _Noch_ nicht. Früher oder später hätte ich es, denn es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ich auf ihre Spur stossen würde. Doch sie drehten den Spiess einfach um. Sie kamen mir zuvor, machten mich vom Jäger zum Gejagten. Anders gesagt, ich war nichts weiter als eine Gefahr, die es zu beseitigen galt. Sie gingen ohne Gnade vor, wie ich es ja schon erzählt habe. Diese Leute waren skrupellos. Sind es immer noch. Massenmörder werden im Laufe der Zeit nicht unbedingt sanfter."

Shinichi schwieg. Stille. Und plötzlich...

"Du sagtest, Onkel Heiji wurde auch gefangen genommen?", fragte Reika. Shinichi nickte. "Warum?"

"Ich kann nur Vermutungen anstellen, denn den Grund kennt niemand."

"Ausser diejenigen, die dich...", sagte Shinichi Jr. Shinichi nickte.

"Genau. Ich vermute, dass sie in Heiji nicht eine so grosse Gefahr gesehen haben, da er ja in Osaka lebt und ermittelt. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass ich besser war als er. Und wenn er mal wieder in Tokyo war, zeigte sich das auch. Natürlich gefiel es ihm nicht, doch er machte mir nie einen Vorwurf deswegen. Nach diesen zwei Wochen war er für kurze Zeit sogar dankbar, dass er mir nicht das Wasser reichen konnte."

"Um auf dich zurückzukommen...", begann Shinichi Jr. "Diese Leute haben den ersten Schritt gemacht. Dann sind also die Narben, die du..."

"...Narben von den Verletzungen, die sie mir zugefügt haben, richtig."

"Aber du hast uns erzählt, sie stammen von einem Unfall aus deiner Kindheit!", warf Reika ein.

"Das war gelogen. Es tut mir Leid, aber ihr wart damals, als ihr mich danach gefragt habt, noch nicht bereit für die Wahrheit. Heute seid ihr es. Verurteilt mich bitte nicht wegen dieser Lüge."

"Ist schon okay", murmelte Reika. "Aber wie konntest du damit umgehen?"

"Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich es mir schliesslich von der Seele schrieb?", fragte Shinichi und erhielt ein Nicken. Shinichi suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

"Um ehrlich zu sein... gar nicht. Ich konnte nicht damit umgehen, und das hat mir niemand vorgeworfen. Alle in meinem Umfeld konnten mich verstehen, meine Stimmungen, meine Anfälle, meine Zusammenbrüche... und auch meine Ausraster... Ich hasste die Kerle. Ich hasste mein Leben. Ich hasste mich."

Reika und ihr Bruder sahen ihn mitfühlend, aber auch ungeduldig an. Also erzählte Shinichi weiter.

"Doch plötzlich wurde ich apathisch. Plötzlich wollte ich von meiner Umwelt nichts mehr wissen. Wollte mit niemandem mehr reden, wollte niemanden mehr sehen. Ich wurde depressiv. Schwer depressiv. Niemand konnte mich aufmuntern oder mich ablenken. Nicht mal Ran. Ich war des Lebens überdrüssig."

"Aber eins verstehe ich immer noch nicht, Dad", begann Reika und hinderte so Shinichi am Weitersprechen. "Warum hast du uns das erzählt? Du hattest es eigentlich schon verarbeitet, du führst ein fast normales Leben, und doch fängst du jetzt wieder damit an. Das muss dich doch wieder verletzen, oder etwa nicht?"

"Du hast ganz Recht, Kleines. Aber ich musste es tun. Ich musste es euch erzählen."

"Warum?"

"Weil ich nicht will, dass euch was passiert. Weil ich Angst um euch habe. Und weil sie mir damals etwas eingebleut haben, was mich seither nicht mehr losliess."

"Was haben sie gesagt?" Shinichi Jr. sah seinen Vater unverwandt an.

"Sollte ich wider Erwarten doch überleben und irgendwann mal Kinder haben, kämen sie zurück und..."

Shinichi würgte und musste mit aller Kraft den Brechreiz unterdrücken. Er brauchte nicht weiterzureden. Den Zwillingen war klar, was er sagen wollte:

Auch sie sollten gefoltert werden.

Und das war die Wahrheit. Sie waren jetzt gleich alt wie Shinichi damals, und laut Gin war es das perfekte Alter, um den wahren Schmerz kennenzulernen. Reika fröstelte, und Shinichi Jr. war bleich. Shinichi selber schwieg. So vergingen mehrere Minuten.

"Das kann ich nicht verantworten!", brach es plötzlich verzweifelt aus Shinichi hervor. "Es hat schon gereicht, dass _ich_ Opfer dieses Gewaltverbrechens wurde. Es hat gereicht, dass _ich_ die Folter ertragen musste! Nicht umsonst pumpte man mich mit Beruhigungsmitteln voll, damit ich die Schmerzen ertragen konnte, als ich aus dem Koma erwachte!"

Shinichi musste tief Luft holen. "Ich will nicht, dass ihr das Gleiche erleben müsst wie ich. Ihr wisst jetzt, was ich durchstehen musste, und jetzt denkt ihr anders über mich. Ihr versteht mich jetzt. Ich weiss, nach aussen hin betrachtet ihr mich vielleicht als mutig und unbesiegbar, aber ich bin verwundbar. Und wenn es um euch, um Ran, um meine Familie geht, erwacht einfach ein altbekanntes Gefühl."

"Und welches ist das?", fragte Reika leise. Shinichi seufzte.

"Angst. Ich habe Angst um euch. Angst, euch zu verlieren. Ich habe Angst, dass sie euch etwas antun. Denn eines könnt ihr mir glauben: Sie waren Meister ihres Faches. Sie haben mir alle nur erdenklichen Schmerzen zugefügt... Aber gleichzeitig hatten sie eine erlösende Ohnmacht immer wieder verhindert."

Shinichi Jr. wollte schon nach dem Grund fragen, doch nach kurzem Überlegen kam er selber auf die Antwort. Eine Ohnmacht hätte Shinichi – wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit, aber immerhin – von seinen Schmerzen erlöst.

Er wurde noch weisser im Gesicht. Mit welcher sadistischen Freude mussten die Kerle seinen Vater behandelt haben. Welcher normale Mensch foltert einen anderen nur so zum Spass? Diese Typen waren doch krank! Absolut krank!

Shinichi Jr. hatte grosses Mitleid mit seinem Vater. Er fand jedoch keine Worte des Trostes, konnte nichts machen, damit es ihm etwas besser ging. Er konnte nur dasitzen und warten, bis er sich wieder beruhigte. In Gefühlssachen war er einfach nicht gut, Reika dafür umso mehr. Doch ihr ging jetzt anderes durch den Kopf.

Sie spürte, dass sie Shinichi vorhin unterbrochen hatte, doch irgendwie hatte sie im Gefühl, was er sagen wollte. Also fragte sie ihn danach. Sie flüsterte.

"Hast du damals nach dieser Gefangenschaft dran gedacht, dir das Leben zu nehmen?"

Shinichi schloss die Augen und senkte den Kopf. Er wagte nicht, seinen Kindern in die Augen zu sehen. Er hätte den Ausdruck darin nicht ertragen.

"Nicht nur daran gedacht", antwortete er schliesslich ganz leise.

"_Was?_ Du meinst...?"

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Niemals! Shinichi Jr. sah ihn mit übergrossen Augen an. Sein Vater hatte versucht, Selbstmord zu begehen? _Sein Vater?_ Er, der sonst immer stark war, der immer für alles eine Lösung in petto hatte? Er, der immer für alles einen Ausweg wusste? Das war für Shinichi Jr. die mit Abstand am meisten schockierende Nachricht an diesem Abend. Shinichi Kudo Senior, sein Vater, war ein Selbstmordkandidat.

Auch Reika dachte Ähnliches. Sie kniff die Lippen fest aufeinander und versuchte mit aller Gewalt, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Es gelang ihr jedoch nicht.

"Ja, ich hab's versucht", begann Shinichi wieder. "Ich... ich war schon bewusstlos, als ich schliesslich gerettet wurde. Aber es war knapp. Sehr knapp."

"Du wurdest gerettet? Von wem?", fragte seine Tochter schluchzend.

"Von Heiji."

Reika wollte nicht wissen, auf welche Art Shinichi versuchte hatte, sich umzubringen. Das hätte ihr endgültig den Rest gegeben. Es war schon schlimm genug zu hören, _dass_ er es versucht hatte.

Shinichi starrte traurig zu Boden. Tränen sammelten sich wieder in seinen Augen.

"Ich habe überlebt, um von nun an Alpträume zu durchleben. Ich... ich war wirklich am Boden zerstört, glaubt mir. Ich sah keinen Ausweg mehr... Und ich habe meinen Retter sogar noch angeschnauzt." Shinichi wollte zwar weitersprechen, doch er brachte kein weiteres Wort mehr heraus.

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend umarmte Reika ihren Vater, drückte ihn fest an sich. Er entspannte sich langsam, und Reika wusste daher sofort, dass es ihm guttat. Shinichi und Ran waren in dieser Hinsicht gar nicht so verschieden, überlegte Reika. Shinichi umarmte sie auch und beruhigte sich langsam.

"Ich wäre jämmerlich zu Grunde gegangen, hätte ich Ran nicht gehabt. Aber...", sagte Shinichi und seine Stimme festigte sich wieder. "Zwei Jahre später war ich heilfroh, dass ich gerettet wurde. Denn damals erschien ein Licht in meinem Leben, das mir wieder Mut und Kraft gab. Damals passierte etwas, für das es sich lohnt zu leben. Mein Leben bekam einen neuen Sinn." Shinichi erinnerte sich kurz an diese Zeit. Es war einer der schönsten Momente in seinem Leben, und auf keinen Fall würde er diesen je vergessen.

"Was passierte da?", fragte Shinichi Jr. neugierig und lenkte somit Shinichis Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seine Sitznachbarn. Shinichi sah sie an. Und dann lächelte er.

"An jenem Tag... wurdet ihr zwei geboren. Ihr habt mir die Kraft gegeben um weiterzuleben. Aber auch Ran trug dazu bei."

"Oh Dad!", schluchzte Reika und umarmte ihn erneut. Tränen benetzten ihre Wangen, doch sie machte keine Anstalten, sie wegzuwischen. Wozu auch? Shinichi Jr. zögerte erst, doch dann umarmte er seinen Vater ebenfalls.

"Familiendrücken!", meinte er. "Jetzt fehlt nur noch Mama."

Er warf einen Blick zur Küche hinüber, wo Ran im Türrahmen stand und zu ihnen rübersah. Auch sie hatte Tränen in den Augen, doch sie lächelte. Und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als sie den Blick ihres Sohnes auffing. Sie wollte jetzt nicht stören. Der Moment gehörte ihnen. Dem Vater und den Kindern.

"Wir haben dich lieb", murmelten die Zwillinge im Chor. In diesem Augenblick der Nähe dachten beide dasselbe. Sie liebten ihren Vater, von ganzem Herzen. Und doch wollten sie nicht mit ihm tauschen.

Shinichi war der erste, der sich wieder löste. Er stand auf.

"Ihr solltet jetzt ins Bett, es ist schon spät", meinte er. "Ihr habt morgen Schule."

Shinichi Jr. gähnte.

"Du hast Recht. Aber..."

"Ich werde euch das Buch schon geben, aber ich muss es erst suchen. Wie heisst es doch so schön: Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn. Ihr kriegt es zum Lesen, versprochen. Aber nicht mehr heute. Für heute habt ihr genug erfahren."

"Ist gut."

Die Zwillinge standen auf und machten sich auf den Weg. Kurz vor der Treppe hielt Reika jedoch inne.

"Dad?"

Shinichi hob den Kopf und sah sie an.

"Vergiss eines bitte nicht", begann sie und lächelte aufmunternd. "Glücklich ist, wer vergisst, was nicht mehr zu ändern ist. Denk dran, ja? Und lass den Kopf nicht hängen!" Shinichi lächelte müde zurück, dann polterten die Zwillinge die Treppe hoch.

Im Wohnzimmer war es jetzt still. Shinichi stand wieder am Fenster und sah hinaus, während Ran sich lautlos auf das Sofa setzte und ihren Mann beobachtete.

Shinichi spürte, dass Ran anwesend war, auch wenn er sie nicht gesehen hatte. Einige Minuten lang schwieg Shinichi noch, doch gerade als er etwas sagen wollte, kam ihm Ran zuvor. In ihrer Stimme schwang Sorge mit.

"Geht's dir jetzt besser?"

Shinichi nickte und wandte sich um, sah Ran in die Augen.

"Es war ein klärendes Gespräch. Und genau das hatte gefehlt. Das hatte ihnen gefehlt. Vielleicht hätte ich es ihnen früher sagen sollen."

"Damit deine Wunden wieder aufreissen?", fragte Ran lauter als beabsichtigt. "Keiner von uns hat daran geglaubt, dass diese Mistkerle je wieder freikommen. Wir _wollten_ nicht daran glauben. Nicht mal daran _denken_. Du hattest keinen Grund, es ihnen zu sagen. Jetzt hattest du einen", schluchzte Ran plötzlich. "Sogar zwei."

"Ich dachte ja auch, dieses Kapitel meiner Vergangenheit endgültig abgeschlossen zu haben. Aber das Leben ist nicht fair. Sie kamen zurück. Das Einzige, was ich jetzt tun kann, ist dafür zu sorgen, dass ihr unverletzt bleibt. Was mit mir geschieht, ist zweitrangig."

"Aber...", warf Ran ein, doch dann sah sie zu Boden. Typisch Shinichi. So war er nun mal. So war er schon immer. Immer stellte er die Leben anderer über sein eigenes. Solange anderen nichts passiert, war ihm egal, was mit ihm geschah. Das war Shinichi, wie er leibte und lebte.

Shinichi sah Ran nachdenklich an. Er konnte sich denken, was Ran den ganzen Tag gemacht hatte. An ihn gedacht. Er wusste, dass Ran manchmal eine diffuse Angst spürte. Immerhin erlebte Shinichi in seinem Beruf gefährliche Momente. Als erfolgreicher Detektiv, der sich gegen die Korruption wehrte, hatte er auch viele Feinde. Wenn er sich verspätete, musste Ran gegen ihre Phantasie ankämpfen. Was würde sie tun, wenn Shinichi eines Tages nicht mehr nach Hause käme? Ran wäre verloren gewesen.

Shinichi seufzte und nahm mit hängendem Kopf neben Ran auf dem Sofa Platz. Er zog sie zu sich und umarmte sie. Ran drückte sich fest an ihn, während Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen.

"Du warst mehr als nur durcheinander, Shinichi", sagte sie unerwartet. Shinichi drehte den Kopf zu ihr.

"Was?"

"Gleich am Anfang. Du hast gesagt, du wärst _etwas_ durcheinander. Das stimmte nicht. Du warst vollkommen durcheinander."

Sie hatte also das ganze Gespräch mitverfolgt, sie hatte sich ihre Gedanken dazu gemacht. Aber kein Wort gesagt.

Shinichi beliess es vorerst bei einem Schweigen und legte seine Wange wieder auf Rans Kopf.

"Weisst du, die Angst ruft bei vielen Menschen wirre Gedanken hervor. Bei mir war das nicht anders." Ran seufzte, und Shinichi fuhr fort. "Ich habe Angst um die Kleinen, und ich habe Angst um dich. Ich fühlte mich schon lange nicht mehr so schutzlos."

"Dann bitte Megure um Polizeischutz."

"Schon erledigt. Er hat bereits ein Sonderkommando um unser Zuhause aufstellen lassen. Megure hat mir versprochen, dass uns diese Nacht nichts geschieht. Aber trotzdem bleibt dieses Gefühl. Wie kann man _so etwas_ auch nur versprechen?" Shinichi schüttelte leicht den Kopf und dachte wieder ans Gespräch von vorhin. Es dauerte länger als gedacht.

"Ich hoffe, ich hab den Kindern nicht zu hart zugesetzt", murmelte Shinichi.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, sie sind stark", munterte Ran ihn auf. "Sie werden das schon verarbeiten."

Rans Optimismus steckte Shinichi an, und er lächelte.

"Natürlich. Sie sind schliesslich unsere Sprösslinge."

Ran seufzte erleichtert auf und kuschelte sich noch mehr an Shinichi.

Der restliche Abend verlief ereignislos, denn die Zwillinge lagen schon im Bett und Ran und Shinichi genossen ihre Zweisamkeit.

Obwohl Shinichi Jr. zuvor gegähnt hatte, konnte er nicht schlafen. Seiner Schwester ging es genauso, ihre Gedanken liessen sie einfach nicht an Schlaf denken. Sie wussten jetzt, dass sie in Gefahr waren. Diese Kerle könnten sie entführen, um an ihren Vater ranzukommen. Aber falls das wirklich eintreten sollte, stellte sich die Frage nach dem Wann. Morgen? Übermorgen? Nächste Woche? _Vielleicht sogar diese Nacht noch?_

**Kapitel 6: Männer in Schwarz**

Schweissgebadet schrak Shinichi wieder hoch und presste die Hand auf seine Stirn. Schon wieder dieser verfluchte Alptraum!

Er hatte grosse Lust, irgend etwas zu zertrümmern, und das erste, was griffbereit war, war der Funkwecker, der unschuldig neben seinem Kopfkissen auf den Nachttischchen stand. Shinichi packte ihn und holte aus.

"Shinichi?"

Rans müde Stimme drang an sein Ohr. Sofort liess er den Wecker sinken und sah sie an. Ihre Augen blitzten vorwurfsvoll.

"Wolltest du gerade meinen Wecker zerstören?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, stellte sie eine weitere Frage.

"Es ging um uns, nicht wahr?"

"Ja..." Shinichi schälte sich aus seiner Decke, stand auf und trat ans Fenster. Draussen war es immer noch stockdunkel.

"Komm zurück ins Bett", bat Ran und liess sich wieder zurückfallen. "Du musst noch etwas schlafen."

Shinichi warf erst einen Blick auf seine Frau, dann auf den Wecker, und schliesslich sah er wieder aus dem Fenster. Er wusste, dass seine Nacht jetzt vorbei war. Es war halb drei Uhr morgens.

Mit einem Seufzen warf sich Shinichi seinen Morgenmantel über, liess Ran weiterschlafen und ging die Treppe runter. Auf halbem Wege jedoch machte er kehrt und holte seine Waffe aus dem Nachttischchen. Man konnte nie wissen. Mit der Pistole in Reichweite fühlte sich Shinichi gleich etwas sicherer. Er kniete sich vor das Wohnzimmertischchen und starrte die Akten der Fälle, die er am vorigen Abend dort hingelegt hatte, noch lange an.

"Shinichi?"

Der Angesprochene riss den Kopf hoch und griff sofort zur Pistole. Als Shinichi jedoch erkannte, dass Ran ihm gegenüberstand, liess er die Waffe sofort sinken.

"Hast du mir vielleicht einen Schrecken eingejagt", sagte Shinichi atemlos und rieb sich die Augen. Er hatte doch tatsächlich wieder geschlafen. Die oberste Akte bezeugte, dass Shinichi den Blätterstapel als Kopfkissen missbraucht hatte.

"Kommst du was essen? Ich mache gleich Frühstück."

"Ich...", begann Shinichi, doch Ran unterbrach ihn.

"Bitte. Du hast gestern nichts mehr gegessen, du bist bestimmt schon halb am Verhungern. Komm."

Shinichi stand ächzend auf. Er hätte nicht kniend und mit dem Kopf auf dem Tisch schlafen sollen. Aber er war ja selber schuld, er hätte einfach liegen bleiben sollen. Oder besser, auf den Rat seiner Frau hören und wieder ins Bett steigen sollen.

'Kann man eben nichts machen', dachte Shinichi, streckte sich erst mal richtig durch und betrat dann die Küche. Ran hatte ihm bereits ein Glas kalten Orangensaft hingestellt, und kaum hatte er es ausgetrunken, trat Ran zu ihm und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Sie lösten sich gerade wieder voneinander, als die Zwillinge runtergepoltert kamen.

"Morgen Mum! Dad, du siehst schrecklich aus!"

"Guten Morgen, ich hab einigermassen gut geschlafen und ich fühlte mich schon besser, danke der Nachfrage", meinte Shinichi sarkastisch und sah seinen Sohn an, der mit verstrubbelten Haaren und noch ziemlich verschlafen vor ihm stand.

Normalerweise hätte Shinichi Jr. jetzt eine bissige Bemerkung zurückgeworfen, aber ihm fiel wieder ein, was sein Vater ihm und seiner Schwester am Vorabend erzählt hatte. Er wurde ernst, und auch Reika hörte auf zu lachen.

"Geht's dir wirklich gut?"

Shinichi seufzte. "Nein. Mir geht's nicht gut. Und wenn ich daran denke, was heute noch alles passieren könnte, wird mir schlecht."

"Dann solltest du nicht an Heute denken", sagte Shinichi Jr.

"Und wie bitte soll ich das anstellen?", gab Shinichi gereizt zurück, ehe er innehielt. Jetzt war es denkbar ungünstig, sich zu streiten. Shinichi sah seinen Sohn entschuldigend an. "Tut mir Leid, ich wollte nicht..."

"Schon gut. Du kannst ja nichts dafür."

Stille. Reika und ihr Bruder sahen ihre Mutter an, Ran sah zu Shinichi, aber der sah auf den Boden. Allerdings war er der erste, der wieder sprach.

"Ich gehe mich umziehen."

Shinichi Jr. hatte den Blick gesenkt, als sein Vater an ihm vorbeiging, doch dann fixierte er seine Mutter.

"Dad muss noch lange wach gewesen sein. Er tut mir leid."

"Mir auch", fügte Reika hinzu. "Irgendwie möchte ich gar nicht mehr wissen, was in dem Buch steht."

Ran wusste darauf nichts zu antworten, also überbrückte sie die Zeit, bis Shinichi wieder in die Küche kam, um ihm ein Brot zu streichen. Am Frühstückstisch wurde nun still gegessen. Shinichi betrat den Raum wieder und rubbelte sich kurz durch die noch feuchten Haare. Dankbar nahm Shinichi Ran das bestrichene Brot aus der Hand und biss hinein.

Und dann klingelte es an der Tür. Shinichi und Ran sahen sich an.

"Ich geh schon!", rief Reika fröhlich und stand auf.

"Du bleibst, wo du bist!", kam es aufgebracht von Shinichi. "Wer weiss, wer draussen steht!"

Die Vorstellung, dass Gin vor seiner Haustür stand und einfach klingelte war absurd. Aber trotzdem denkbar.

Der Fall, dass ein Killer an der Haustür seines Opfers klingelte kam bisher noch nie vor. Aber was nicht war, konnte ja noch werden.

Es klingelte erneut, diesmal stürmischer.

Reika warf einen verängstigten Blick auf ihren Vater und wich zurück.

Shinichi spähte durch den Türspion und was er erblickte, war ein ockerfarbener Hut. Das Gesicht konnte Shinichi nicht sehen, denn der Besucher war kleiner als er. Shinichi atmete kurz auf, denn sowohl Gin als auch Wodka waren grösser als er. Shinichi wusste, wer es war. Inspektor Megure. Shinichi warf noch mal einen Blick durch den Spion, um wirklich sicher zu gehen. Jetzt bemerkte er, dass Megure nicht allein war. Hinter ihm standen zwei Männer in schwarzen Anzügen und schwarzen Hüten. Der kleinere von ihnen trug eine Sonnenbrille.

Shinichi brach der Angstschweiss aus. Er wurde kreideweiss und seine Knie drohten unter seinem Gewicht einzuknicken. Sie waren da. Standen vor seiner Tür. Keine zwei Meter von ihm entfernt. Nur getrennt durch einen menschlichen Körper und einer Holztür.

Shinichi trat langsam einen Schritt zurück und deutete seiner erstaunten Familie wortlos, dass sie sofort nach oben gehen sollten. Ran nickte nur und zog die Zwillinge mit sich. Als Shinichi sah, dass sie ausser Reichweite waren, holte er schnell die Pistole, die noch immer auf dem Wohnzimmertischchen lag. Er entsicherte sie und trat wieder an die Tür.

Es klingelte wieder, doch anscheinend hielt der Besucher den Klingelknopf jetzt so lange gedrückt, bis jemand die Tür öffnete oder die Klingel ganz einfach kaputtging.

Urplötzlich verspürte Shinichi ein Gefühl, das er schon lange vermisst hatte. _Mut_. Jetzt war die Zeit gekommen, seine Familie zu beschützen. Jetzt war es Zeit, anzugreifen!

Shinichi trat an die Tür, drehte den Schlüssel um und drückte kurz die Klinke nach unten. Anschliessend drückte er sich flach an die Wand und wartete mit vorgehaltener Pistole. Ein Windstoss stiess die Tür etwas auf und nach einem kurzen Zögern trat Inspektor Megure zusammen mit seinen Begleitern ein. Die aufschwingende Tür verbarg den Besitzer des Hauses.

"Shinichi?"

Megures Stimme hallte besorgt durch den Eingangsbereich. Sofort schnellte Shinichi aus seinem halbwegs vernünftigen Versteck hervor und stürzte sich wild entschlossen auf die beiden schwarz gekleideten Männer. Sogleich entstand ein Handgemenge, an dem Megure jedoch nicht beteiligt war. Er beobachtete alles mit offenem Mund und unfähig, ins Geschehen einzugreifen.

Durch Shinichis Adern pulsierte Adrenalin, und nach nur wenigen Augenblicken hatte er es geschafft, den grösseren Mann zu Boden zu werfen und ihm die Pistolenmündung schussbereit an die Stirn zu halten.

Kurz bevor Shinichi den Abzug betätigte, fiel es ihm auf. Das waren nicht die eiskalten blauen Augen, die ihn jahrelang in seinen Alpträumen verfolgt hatten. Es waren keine blonden Haare. Der Mann hatte auch nicht das gehässige Grinsen aufgesetzt. Im Gegenteil, er sah Shinichi zutiefst erschrocken und fast flehend an. Kurzum: Es war gar nicht Gin. Und der andere war auch nicht Wodka. Es waren zwei für Shinichi völlig fremde Menschen.

Shinichi stand langsam und zitternd auf und torkelte ein paar Schritte rückwärts. Die Pistole fiel ihm aus der Hand. Seine Augen suchten Megures Blick, und als dieser lächelnd nickte, knickten Shinichis Knie vor Erleichterung ein. Somit kniete er vor den fremden Männern, die Hände am Boden, den Kopf hängend.

Shinichi benötigte einige Augenblicke, um sich von dem Schock zu erholen, doch er machte keine Anstalten, aufzustehen. Er sah nicht mal auf.

"Megure, warum tun Sie mir das an?"

Der Angesprochene stutzte. "Was meinst du?"

"Sie waren doch dabei, am Schluss. Die Kerle waren allesamt schwarz gekleidet." Shinichi sah endlich auf. "Sie hätten doch wissen müssen, dass ich beim Anblick von denen hier in Panik gerate!" Shinichi deutete auf die beiden Männer und stand wieder auf.

Das hatte Megure total vergessen und er entschuldigte sich gleich mehrmals bei Shinichi.

"Wenn ich sie dir trotzdem vorstellen darf, begann Megure und zeigte auf den grösseren der beiden. "Das ist Sakamoto, und der andere heisst Ogawa. Sie sind heute deine Bodyguards."

Shinichi musterte sie verächtlich.

"Ihr wollt meine Leibwächter sein? Warum konnte ich dann vorhin einen von euch überwältigen und fast erschiessen?"

Ogawa, dem kleineren Mann, fiel die Kinnlade runter.

"Soll das heissen, dass das ein Test war?"

"Nein, verdammt! Mir brannten die Sicherungen durch! Weil ihr schwarz angezogen seid! Ich hatte panische Angst! Und ihr unterstellt mir, es wäre ein Test gewesen!"

Shinichi musste kurz tief einatmen, ehe er sich an den Inspektor wandte.

"Megure, woher haben Sie diese Leute?"

"Sie sind ausgebildete Leibwächter, und sie haben zusätzlich eine spezielle Ausbildung bekommen, um dich zu schützen."

'Bodyguards werden Gin und Wodka nicht daran hindern können, mich zu erschiessen', dachte Shinichi, doch er sprach es nicht aus. Stattessen fixierte er den Inspektor.

"Wenn ein ihnen körperlich unterlegener Mann es schafft, sie zu überwältigen, dann zweifle ich ernsthaft an ihren Fähigkeiten", sagte Shinichi und winkte Ran zu sich, die gerade am oberen Treppenansatz auftauchte. Sie wusste, dass keine Gefahr bestand, denn immerhin hatte Shinichi einen sehr giftigen Ton angeschlagen. Trotzdem wollte sie sehen, was eigentlich los war.

"Ja, da hast du Recht", gab der Inspektor zu und erklärte Ran kurz den Sachverhalt, als sie ihn fragend ansah. Dann wandte er sich wieder deren Mann. "Aber du hast ihnen einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt, Shinichi."

"Ein ausgebildeter Bodyguard muss auf jede Situation vorbereitet sein. Auf jede! Ausserdem haben sie mich mehr in Schrecken versetzt als ich sie!"

"Ach wirklich?", knirschte Sakamoto. "Sie haben mich fast umgebracht!"

Shinichi stieg die Zornesröte ins Gesicht und er warf Sakamoto einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

"Selber schuld!"

Nicht mal sein Sohn übertraf Shinichis momentanes freches Mundwerk, und Ran musste sich sehr zusammenreissen, um ihrem Mann nicht den Ellbogen in die Seite zu stossen.

Doch irgendwie hatte Shinichi Recht. Wären die Männer nicht schwarz angezogen, wäre das alles gar nicht passiert.

Wie dem auch sei", sagte Sakamoto um sich zu beruhigen. "Wir sollten jetzt gehen."

Shinichi sah ihn verständnislos an. "Was sollten wir?"

"Gehen!", wiederholte Sakamoto.

"Wohin?"

"Zur Arbeit", erklärte Inspektor Megure. "Wir haben einen komplizierten Fall, und wir benötigen deine Mitarbeit. Dringend."

"Kann ich das nicht von zu Hause aus machen?", fragte Shinichi mürrisch und kriegte schon feuchte Hände beim Gedanken, sich draussen auf der offenen Strasse aufzuhalten.

"Geht leider nicht. Du musst den Tatort besichtigen, denn dir fallen Details auf, an die wir nicht einmal denken, selbst wenn sie uns ins Gesicht springen. Bitte, Shinichi. Ohne dich sind wir aufgeschmissen."

Inspektor Megure sah Shinichi bittend an, doch der hatte keinerlei Interesse, sein sicheres Heim zu verlassen.

"Wir glauben nicht, dass Gin und Wodka Sie heute töten werden", meldete sich Ogawa zu Wort.

"Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Shinichi gehässig. Er legte noch immer keinen Wert auf Höflichkeit, deshalb siezte er den Mann auch nicht.

"Sie brachen erst vorgestern aus dem Gefängnis aus, sie müssen sich erst organisieren und einen Plan machen, um an Sie... heranzukommen, Herr Kudo."

"Wie ich sie kenne, haben sie das bereits getan. Es ist also nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie mich kriegen werden. Was ich aber nicht hoffe. Ausserdem hab ich keine Lust, so lange zu warten. Ich hab keine Lust, _auf sie_ zu warten. Und ich hab keine Lust, mich umbringen zu lassen. Deshalb bleib ich heute zu Hause. Basta."

"Die Tatsache, dass du die meiste Arbeit im Polizeipräsidium erledigen kannst, bringt dich auch nicht dazu, mit uns zu kommen?", versuchte Megure einen neuen Versuch.

"Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein?", mischte nun endlich Ran lautstark in die Diskussion ein. "Shinichi soll umgebracht werden! Und sie bestehen darauf, dass er sich auf dem silbernen Tablett präsentiert! Wie können Sie nur?"

"Ran hat Recht", pflichtete Shinichi ihr bei. "Sie hat ganz Recht. Würde ich mit Ihnen gehen, würde ich mich selber ausliefern. Und überhaupt. Was ist so wichtig an diesem Fall, dass _ich_ ihn lösen muss?"

Nun spielte Megure den letzten Trumpf aus.

"Weil der Fall etwas mit Gin und Wodka zu tun hat."

"Was?", fragte Ran laut und warf einen besorgten Blick ins Gesicht ihres Mannes, das wieder deutlich an Farbe verloren hatte.

"So ist es leider. Sie haben jemanden getötet und mit dessen Blut eine Nachricht neben der Leiche hinterlassen."

"Was haben Sie geschrieben?", fragte Shinichi leise.

"Ich möchte, dass du dir das selber ansiehst. Ran braucht es nicht unbedingt zu erfahren", fügte Megure flüsternd hinzu. Shinichi liess die Schultern hängen und seufzte.

Somit war der Fall klar. Shinichi würde mitgehen. Und dafür hasste er den Inspektor.

"Ich bin zum Mittagessen wieder zu Hause", sagte Shinichi plötzlich zu Ran und umarmte sie.

"Aber Shinichi, der Fall...", warf Megure ein.

"Ich bin zum Mittagessen wieder zu Hause", wiederholte Shinichi klar und deutlich. Wenn er schon gehen musste, dann wollte er zumindest bestimmen, wann er wieder zurückkam.

Ran drückte sich fest an Shinichi. Ihr war klar, dass sie ihn nicht zurückhalten konnte, also liess sie ihn gehen. Wenn auch widerwillig. Dann wandte sich Shinichi an seine Kinder, die vorher auf der Treppe Platz genommen und den Schluss der Unterhaltung mitbekommen hatten.

"Shinichi, Reika, ich möchte, dass ihr euch in der Schule benehmt. Ich will keine Reklamationen hören. Habt ihr verstanden?"

Reika sprang mit Tränen in den Augen auf und umarmte ihren Vater.

"Komm heil wieder zurück!", schluchzte sie.

"Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann."

Nun trat Shinichi Jr. hinzu. Er schenkte seinem Vater ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

"Lass nicht zu, dass sie dich kriegen. Ich brauch dich nämlich noch. Wir alle brauchen dich noch. Ausserdem hast du mir zu meinem 17. Geburtstag ein Motorrad versprochen."

Shinichi hob eine Augenbraue. "Hab ich das?"

"Nein, natürlich hast du nicht", gab Shinichi Jr. zu und musste sich kurz über die Augen wischen. "Komm einfach wieder zurück. Wenn möglich nicht als Leiche."

Shinichi nickte.

"Damit das nicht passiert, haben wir dir eine schusssichere Weste mitgebracht", versuchte Megure die Anwesenden aufzumuntern. Er sah sich um. "Wo ist sie überhaupt?"

Sakamoto meldete sich. "Draussen im Wagen."

Shinichi stöhnte genervt auf und musste sich den Kopf halten. So viel Dummheit verursachte bei ihm Kopfschmerzen.

"Nur die Ruhe, Herr Kudo. Sie können sie draussen anzieh... Ich meine, ich hole sie gleich herein", unterbrach sich Ogawa selber und holte die Weste.

Shinichi wandte sich an Megure.

"Sie sagten, sie wären extra für meinen Schutz ausgebildet worden?", fragte Shinichi zur Sicherheit nach.

"Ja, so ist es", gab Megure zurück und musterte den Detektiven besorgt.

Shinichi verdrehte die Augen. Das konnte ja heiter werden, der Vormittag mit diesen Witzfiguren. Und die sollten für seine Sicherheit sorgen? Da konnte er sich ja gleich eine grosse Zielscheibe auf die Brust malen und so lange draussen herumlaufen, bis er erschossen wurde! Oder er könnte sich gleich selber die Pistole an den Kopf halten und abdrücken. So wäre wenigstens gewährleistet, dass er nicht lange leiden musste. Shinichi schloss die Augen und versuchte durch ganz bewusstes Atmen, sich zu beruhigen. Nein, an so was sollte er nicht denken. _Durfte_ er nicht denken!

Endlich kam Ogawa mit der Weste zurück und Shinichi verschwand mit ihr kurz in der Küche, um sie anzuziehen. Er hatte keine Lust, ihnen beiden und auch Megure seine Narben zu zeigen.

"Also, können wir gehen?", drängte der Inspektor und packte Shinichi am Oberarm, kaum war er wieder bei ihnen. Shinichi befreite sich sofort aus dem Griff. Warum nur drängte der Inspektor so? Ihm konnte es wohl nicht schnell genug gehen, bis Shinichi ins Gras biss. Er grummelte.

Nun umarmte Ran ihn wieder und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Pass bitte auf dich auf, ja? Und komm unverletzt wieder zurück. Wir warten auf dich."

Shinichi nickte, drückte sie noch einmal fest an sich und warf anschliessend seinen Kindern einen letzten Blick zu.

Und dann war Shinichi weg.

**Kapitel 7: Das Buch der Erinnerungen**

Wie angekündigt stand Shinichi um Punkt zwölf Uhr in seiner Villa. Er war heilfroh, als er die Schwelle übertreten und die Tür geschlossen hatte und er sich somit wieder im sicheren Haus befand.

"Dad!", jauchzte Reika und warf sich ihm sofort entgegen. Im Gegensatz zum letzten Mal konnte Shinichi den Sprung nicht abfangen, und kam es, wie es kommen musste: Shinichi landete samt Tochter unsanft auf dem Boden.

"Tut mir Leid", lachte Reika mit Tränen in den Augen und drückte sich fest an ihn. "Aber ich bin so froh, dass du noch lebst. Wirklich!"

Shinichi lächelte und setzte sich zusammen mit ihr auf.

"Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Eine solche Begrüssung hatte ich von dir noch nie! Na los, komm!" Shinichi stand auf und zog seine Tochter auf die Füsse.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf seine Ehefrau. Ran stand in der Küchentür und strahlte ihn an. Ihr liefen unaufhörlich Tränen der Erleichterung über die Wangen.

"Ran!" Shinichi ging eilig auf sie zu, und Ran kam ihm heulend entgegen.

"Shinichi! Oh mein Gott! Dir ist nichts passiert!" Sie klammerte sich so sehr an ihn, als wolle sie ihn nie wieder loslassen.

"Ran, wenn du mich weiter... Du erdrückst mich...", keuchte Shinichi und schnappte nach Luft, bis Ran sich endlich etwas von ihm löste.

"Du bist am Leben", sagte sie überglücklich.

"Ich bin am Leben", bestätigte Shinichi lächelnd und küsste sie lange, als ihm plötzlich ein gewisser Geruch in die Nase stieg. Er sah zur Küche, aus der der Geruch kam. "Ähm, Ran? Das Essen... brennt irgendwie an."

"Was?", fragte Ran verständnislos und folgte Shinichis Blick. "Oh nein!" Sofort eilte Ran in die Küche, um den Schaden zu beheben. Eine Gejammer-Litanei erklang.

Shinichi lachte leise in sich hinein. Normalerweise achtete Ran immer auf das Essen, aber heute... Na ja, es war ja auch kein Wunder. Die Familie hatte eben doch einen höheren Stellenwert.

Während Ran sich um das zum Teil angebrannte Essen kümmerte, sah Shinichi sich etwas in der Villa um. Ein Seufzen kam über seine Lippen. Seine Villa. Er hatte nicht mehr wirklich damit gerechnet, sie je wieder zu sehen. Dank Inspektor Megure und seinem Instinkt konnte er jedoch lebend und unversehrt nach Hause zurückkehren.

Reika hielt sich immer noch in seiner Nähe auf und zog unweigerlich Shinichis Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. Sie wischte sich zum wiederholten Male die Tränen aus den Augen.

"Hast du keine Hausaufgaben?"

"Nein."

"Das glaube ich nicht."

"Musst du aber, weil es stimmt. Wir haben die Schule geschwänzt", sagte Reika breit grinsend. Als Shinichi empört den Mund aufmachte, fuhr sie schnell fort. "Mit der Erlaubnis von Mum. Sie sagte, es sei zu gefährlich draussen, und wir sollten lieber zu Hause bleiben."

Daran hatte Shinichi nicht gedacht. Wollte gar nicht daran denken. Aber er hatte es hier mit Gin und Wodka zu tun, zwei skrupellosen Killern, die sogar eine ganze Familie auslöschen würden, um ihre Rache zu kriegen. Das durfte er nicht vergessen. Es stand zu viel auf dem Spiel. Einfach zu viel. Ran handelte absolut richtig.

"Dad?", fragte Reika zögernd und musterte ihren Vater. "Hallo? Erde an Dad, bitte kommen!" Sie wedelte so lange mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum, bis er sie ansah.

"Tut mir leid, ich war ganz in Gedanken."

"Das sah man dir deutlich an", gab Reika zurück.

"Wo ist eigentlich dein Bruder?"

"Der ist noch oben. Wahrscheinlich am Lesen."

"Von wem er das wohl hat?", fragte Ran ironisch und erschien wieder. "Dauernd dieses 'Lesen-bis-der-Arzt-kommt' vor dem Essen. Wenn das nicht bald aufhört, muss ich wohl mit dem Erzieher ein ernstes Wörtchen reden." Dabei funkelte sie Shinichi gespielt böse an, doch der sah cool zurück.

"Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm. Ich kann nichts dagegen tun."

Reika prustete los und drehte ihren Eltern den Rücken zu, damit sie ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnten. Das war mal wieder so was von typisch von Shinichi, dass sie es hätte wissen müssen. Manchmal war Shinichi so durchschaubar, und manchmal war er ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln. Ein Fremder wäre aus ihrem Vater niemals schlau geworden, das wusste Reika. Und das machte sie stolz.

Auch Ran hatte ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.

"Das Essen ist angerichtet."

Sofort spurtete Reika in die Küche. Ran folgte ihr mit tänzelnden Schritten, nachdem sie ihrem Mann noch einen bittenden Blick zugeworfen hatte.

"Shinichi, Essen!", rief sein Vater, und kam somit einer seiner Pflichten nach. Er war immer zuständig dafür, die Kinder zum Essen zu rufen - sofern sie nicht schon halb verhungert am Tisch sassen. Shinichi stand unten an der Treppe und wartete, bis sich sein Sohn blicken liess.

Als der Shinichi sah, breitete sich ein Lachen auf seinem Gesicht aus und er rannte die Treppe nach unten. Auf halber Höhe der Treppe sprang er ab und warf sich freudestrahlend auf seinen Vater. Es geschah das Gleiche wie bei einer Schwester vorhin. Shinichi Jr. umklammerte Shinichi und riss ihn aufgrund des enormen Anlaufs mit voller Wucht zu Boden. Shinichi stiess sich hart den Kopf und dachte, für einen Moment das Bewusstsein verloren zu haben, was aber glücklicherweise nicht so war.

"Hallo Sohnemann. Ist was in der Schule passiert, dass du mich jetzt umbringen willst?", fragte Shinichi leise und rieb sich den schmerzenden Hinterkopf. Das gab später Kopfschmerzen und eine riesige Beule, da war er sicher.

"Nein! Was denkst du denn von mir? Ich bin überglücklich, dass dir nichts passiert ist! Und überhaupt: Wir waren nicht in der Schule."

Shinichi musste lächeln und strich seinem Jungen durch die Haare.

"Nun komm, das Essen ist fertig."

Shinichi Jr. stand auf und reichte seinem Vater die Hand. Der war aufgrund sich einstellender Kopfschmerzen noch nicht aufgestanden, und auch sonst bewegte er sich eher langsam. Shinichi Jr. wusste, woran das lag.

"Tut mir Leid."

"Schon gut", erwiderte sein Vater und warf ihm einen Blick zu, der heissen soll: 'Wenn du mich noch einmal zu Boden reisst, gibt's eine Kopfnuss!' Shinichi Jr. sah verlegen und leicht rot im Gesicht zu Boden.

Fünf Minuten später waren alle vier Kudos beim Essen.

"Sag mal, wie kommt es, dass deine beiden Bodyguards nicht mehr hier sind?", fragte Shinichi Jr., kaum hatte er den Bissen runtergeschluckt.

"Inspektor Megure hat sie buchstäblich zum Teufel gejagt", antwortete Shinichi und schöpfte sich etwas nach. "Alle beide." Die beiden Frauen am Tisch sahen ihn mit grossen Augen an, während Shinichi Jr. laut lachen musste.

"Erzähl!", forderte er.

"Als wir am Tatort waren, hatten die beiden Trottel nichts Besseres zu tun, als die Vögel zu beobachten und zu diskutieren, ob der Rabe ein Zugvogel ist oder nicht. Ausserdem hielten sie immer einen gewissen Abstand zu mir. Inspektor Megure fragte sie nach dem Grund, und jetzt ratet mal, was sie geantwortet hatten."

"Keine Ahnung. Sag schon!"

"Sie nannten es einen Sicherheitsabstand. Weil ich sie heute Morgen attackiert hatte."

"Dabei sollten sie dir doch so sehr auf der Pelle sitzen, dass du dich kaum mehr bewegen kannst, oder?", fragte Shinichi Jr.

"Ja. Das ist die Aufgabe von Leibwächtern", gab Shinichi zurück. "Sollte jedenfalls die Aufgabe sein."

"Haben sich die Killer blicken lassen?", fragte Reika leise.

"Wenn sie aufgetaucht wären, wäre ich jetzt nicht mehr hier." Reika wunderte sich, wie gefasst die Worte erklangen, doch sie spürte, dass noch etwas kommen musste, und sie hatte Recht. Shinichi fuhr fort.

"Plötzlich schreckte uns ein lauter Knall auf und ehe ich mich versah, warfen sich Inspektor Megure und einige andere Polizisten auf mich. Ihr wisst ja, wie füllig Megure ist, ich konnte sein Gewicht also nicht halten. Er und die anderen rissen mich zu Boden und vergruben mich unter ihnen. Irgendwie wurde ich heute ungewöhnlich oft zu Boden gerissen", fügte Shinichi hinzu und warf seinen Kindern einen verheissungsvollen Blick zu. Diese lächelten schuldbewusst.

"Erzähl weiter", bat Ran. Das Essen auf ihrem Teller war bereits kalt, doch das störte sie nicht im Geringsten. Shinichis Geschichte war viel spannender als der Tellerinhalt.

"Durch ihre Körper war ich vor eventuellen Kugeln geschützt, und sie brachten mich auch schnell ins Polizeipräsidium zurück. Es stellte sich heraus, dass der Knall von einem einzelnen Feuerwerkskörper stammte, doch das interessierte mich in jenem Moment nicht. Stellt euch das doch mal vor! Ein riesiger Haufen bestehend aus Polizisten, von denen die meisten nicht gerade Fliegengewichte waren, und wer liegt unter ihnen? Ich!"

"Das hätte ich zu gerne gesehen", lachte sein Sohn und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

"Das kann ich mir denken. Jedenfalls bin ich froh, dass ich mir keine Rippen gequetscht habe. Ich hab schon genug Sorgen, die mich quälen, da kann ich demolierte Rippen nicht gebrauchen."

"Und was haben die beiden Bodyguards gemacht?", fragte Ran. Bingo. Der Knackpunkt.

"Das ist es ja! Nichts!", regte Shinichi sich auf.

"Wie, 'nichts'?"

"Sie haben nichts gemacht. Nur blöd zugeschaut. Ihr könnt euch vielleicht vorstellen, wie sauer Megure auf sie war. Da wurden sie extra für meine Sicherheit ausgebildet, und dann so was!"

"Dummheit macht sich nicht bezahlt", bemerkte Shinichi Jr. und grinste.

"Als wir im Präsidium angekommen waren, jagte Megure sie höchstpersönlich wieder raus. Er warf ihnen sogar noch einen Stiftständer samt Inhalt hinterher, der Ogawa am Kopf traf."

Shinichi Jr. konnte sich nicht mehr halten, er lachte schallend los, und Reika stimmte mit ein.

"Was für Idioten! Ich krieg mich nicht mehr ein!"

Shinichi senkte den Blick und sah auf seinen Teller.

"Es ist pures Glück, dass ich noch lebe", sagte er so leise, dass nur Ran ihn verstand. "Wären Gin und Wodka wirklich aufgekreuzt, könntest du mich jetzt im Leichenschauhaus besuchen."

"Ach was! Du hast den Morgen überlebt, also wirst du auch den Nachmittag überleben. Und den morgigen Tag natürlich auch." Rans Lächeln munterte Shinichi etwas auf.

Kurze Zeit später sassen Ran und Shinichi alleine am Tisch. Als Ran das Geschirr wegräumen wollte, hielt Shinichi sie zurück.

"Lass es, ich mach das schon. Oder willst du meine Hilfe nicht?"

"Wann musst du wieder gehen?", stellte Ran die Gegenfrage.

"Morgen früh, wenn überhaupt", antwortete Shinichi wahrheitsgemäss. Ran sah ihn erstaunt an.

"Du meinst, du-?"

"Ich bleibe den Nachmittag über zu Hause. Ich bleibe bei dir."

Ran öffnete erfreut den Mund, aber sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Also schloss sie ihn wieder und fiel Shinichi stattdessen um den Hals.

"Du weisst gar nicht, wie glücklich mich das macht!"

"Oh doch, das weiss ich", gab Shinichi grinsend zurück.

"Na gut, wenn du denkst, du weisst es so genau", sagte Ran und setzte sich Shinichi gegenüber wieder an den Tisch. "... dann kannst du ja jetzt die Küche aufräumen."

"Och, hilfst du mir nicht?", gab Shinichi gespielt schmollend zurück.

"Lass mich überlegen..." Ran legte einen Finger an ihr Kinn und sah zur Decke. Dann blickte sie wieder Shinichi an. "Nein." Nach einem Lachen fügte sie hinzu: "War doch nur Spass!" Grinsend stand sie auf und nahm Shinichi den Stapel Teller aus den Händen. "Lass mich nur machen, geh du zu den Kindern. Immerhin bist du ihnen noch was schuldig, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Weisst du eigentlich noch, wo du es versteckt hast?"

"Ich... ja, jetzt weiss ich es wieder!" Shinichi griff sich an die Stirn. "Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen?"

"Um nicht dauernd daran erinnert zu werden", sagte Ran und traf so den Nagel auf den Kopf. "Na los, hol dieses Ding und dann ab zu den Zwillingen."

Mit einem Seufzen ging Shinichi ins Elternschlafzimmer hoch und öffnete zielstrebig die Schranktür.

Die nächste Viertelstunde verbrachte Shinichi mit Suchen. Er war sich sicher, dass er das Buch im untersten und hintersten Winkel des Schranks verstaut hatte, und doch... Es war nicht mehr da. Shinichi hatte niemandem verraten, wo er es versteckt hatte. Nicht einmal Ran wusste, wo das Versteck war. Also musste Shinichi es wohl oder übel suchen, um das Versprechen gegenüber seinen Kindern einlösen zu können.

Er öffnete eine Schublade nach der anderen, beförderte den Inhalt auf das Bett und den Boden und richtete dabei ein rekordverdächtiges Chaos an. Seine und Rans Klamotten langen kreuz und quer im ganzen Zimmer verteilt, doch Shinichi war das egal.

Gerade als er den Inhalt der letzten Schublade auf den Boden verfrachtet hatte, fiel Shinichis Blick auf ein in schwarzes Packpapier gebundenes Buch. Es lag am Boden gleich an der Wand. Und so ramponiert, wie es jetzt aussah, musste es an eine Wand geworfen worden sein. Einzelne Teile des Papiers waren zerfetzt, die ursprünglich dunkelblaue Farbe des Buches kam zum Vorschein, und man konnte unter dem Papier Stellen sehen, wo Shinichi das Buch damals mit einem scharfen Messer mehrmals attackiert hatte. Allerdings hatte er es nicht an eine Wand geschmissen. Nie. Vielleicht sollte er das nachholen? Shinichi hob es langsam vom Boden auf und betrachtete es nachdenklich. Es befanden sich neben den tiefen Kerben auch noch einzelne kleine braune Flecken darauf. Eingetrocknetes Blut. _Sein Blut._

"Ich war's."

Erschrocken liess Shinichi das Buch fallen und drehte sich ruckartig um. Ran stand in der Tür und sah ihn entschuldigend an.

"Hä?"

"Ich war's", wiederholte Ran und deutete auf das Buch. "Ich hab's gestern gefunden, drin gelesen und schliesslich an die Wand geworfen." Ran kam auf ihn zu. "Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, wo es ist?"

"Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn", sagte Shinichi. "Warum hast du drin gelesen?"

"Ich weiss es nicht", gab Ran murmelnd zurück. "Aber ich musste wieder weinen. Weil ich dich damals verdächtigt habe, fremd zu gehen." Sie schluchzte plötzlich. "Dabei konntest du gar nichts dafür!"

"Ran, bitte", versuchte Shinichi sie zu beruhigen und umarmte sie. Er wusste genau, welche Stelle sie gelesen hatte; Der Teil mit dem Sonnenbrand. "Du hast dich dafür bei mir mehrmals entschuldigt, dabei musstest du das gar nicht. Vergiss es einfach, okay? Es macht dich nur kaputt."

"Und dich ebenfalls. Kaum sind diese Kerle wieder aufgetaucht, schon bestimmen sie wieder dein Leben."

Shinichi schwieg. Er wusste, dass Ran Recht hatte. In solchen Sachen hatte sie immer Recht. Er senkte den Blick zu Boden und sah das Buch an, das momentan ganz unschuldig vor seinen Füssen lag.

Ran hatte wortlos ihr Gesicht in Shinichis Hemd vergraben. Einige Minuten lang standen sie still da, bis sich Shinichi von ihr löste und das Buch wieder aufhob.

"Ich werde jetzt mein Versprechen einlösen."

"Dad? Du kommst genau richtig", wurde Shinichi begrüsst, kaum hatte er das Zimmer seiner Tochter betreten. Shinichi Jr. war ebenfalls da, und Shinichi sah, dass sie über Schulaufgaben brüteten. Er wusste natürlich, dass die Zwillinge ihre Hausaufgaben immer zusammen erledigten.

"Ich dachte, ihr hättet keine Hausaufgaben?", fragte Shinichi und blieb bei der Tür stehen.

"Bis vor kurzem war das auch noch so, aber wir haben von unserem Lehrer eine E-Mail mit den Aufgaben gekriegt. Bis morgen müssen wir sie erledigt haben."

Shinichi verzog das Gesicht.

"Dann hat der Lehrer aber etwas vergessen."

"Was denn?"

"Dass ihr morgen nicht in die Schule geht. Zu gefährlich. Und damit meine ich jetzt nicht den Unterricht, sondern die Umstände. Mit anderen Worten: Ihr werdet das Haus nicht mehr verlassen, bis diese ganze... Sache vorbei ist."

'Das hätte ich schon heute Morgen sagen sollen, ich Idiot', dachte Shinichi sich. 'Aber zum Glück ist nichts passiert.'

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?", fragte Shinichi Jr. begeistert.

"Doch, das ist mein voller Ernst."

"Keine Schule mehr! Juhuu!"

"Nicht so voreilig, junger Mann. Die Hausaufgaben erledigt ihr aber trotzdem, klar?" Der Ton in Shinichis Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch, das spürte Reika sofort, und das Lachen verschwand aus ihrem Gesicht. Ihr Bruder sah aus, als ob er gleich anfangen würde zu heulen. Mist. Leicht grummelnd wandte sich Reika wieder den Schularbeiten zu.

"Wo waren wir stehengeblieben?", fragte sie dann, eher zu sich selbst.

"Ihr wolltet mich etwas fragen", antwortete Shinichi und trat näher zu ihnen.

"Ja, stimmt. Vielleicht kannst du uns helfen, denn bei einer Rechenaufgabe bekommen wir immer wieder ein anderes Resultat", erklärte Reika. Shinichi legte das blauschwarze Buch auf das Bett seiner Tochter, setzte sich sie und zog das Mathematikbuch zu sich heran.

"Einmal hattet ihr das richtige Resultat, seht ihr?", sagte Shinichi kurze Zeit später und erklärte den beiden, was sie falsch gemacht hatten.

"Oh Mann, dabei war das so einfach!", grummelte Shinichi Jr. und warf seinen Stift auf sein Pult. "Punkt vor Strich! Logisch! Mann!"

"Jetzt wisst ihrs wenigstens."

"Warum bist du eigentlich gekommen?", fragte Reika und drehte sich zu ihrem Vater um.

"Um mein Versprechen einzulösen." Shinichi legte das Buch vor den beiden aufs Pult. Sofort blieben ihre Blicke daran hängen.

"Ich möchte es dann wieder zurück, ja?", sagte Shinichi und stand auf. "Und seid nicht zu sehr bestürzt über den Inhalt. Ihr wolltet es ja lesen." Shinichi warf ihnen aber trotzdem einen aufmunternden Blick zu und verliess dann das Zimmer. Er lehnte sich noch kurz an die geschlossene Tür und liess den Kopf hängen. Shinichi wollte nicht dabei sein, wenn sie im Buch lasen. Er wollte nicht diesen gewissen Ausdruck in ihren Augen sehen. Es reichte, wenn sie ihm nachher mit fassungslosen Gesichtern gegenüberstanden.

Kaum hatte Shinichi das Elternschlafzimmer wieder betreten, half er sofort seiner Frau, das von ihm angerichtete Durcheinander zu beseitigen.

"Warum hast du dich hier nicht umgesehen, bevor du unsere ganzen Klamotten im Zimmer verteilt hast?", fragte Ran leicht sauer und faltete einen ihrer Pullover wieder zusammen. "Du hättest es doch gleich sehen müssen."

"Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du es gefunden hast?", gab Shinichi zurück und stopfte seine vorher schön getrennten Shorts und Socken einfach in dieselbe Schublade. Ran warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu, doch Shinichi ignorierte ihn und warf zu den Shorts und den Socken zusätzlich noch zwei zerknüllte Unterhemden. Er wartete auf eine Antwort.

Mit einem Seufzen meldete sich Ran wieder.

"Ich weiss es nicht. Ich weiss nicht, was mich da geritten hat. Tut mir Leid."

"Ach was. Ich war derjenige, der blind genug war, das Buch nicht zu sehen. Aber da ich weiss, dass du dich nicht gerne mit mir streitest, belassen wir es dabei, okay?"

Shinichis Worte zauberten ein Lächeln auf Rans Gesicht, und mit deutlich mehr Elan ging sie an das Aufräumen heran. Diese Arbeit beanspruchte fast den ganzen Nachmittag, und ehe sie beide es sich versahen, war es auch schon nach fünf Uhr. Bald Zeit fürs Abendessen.

"Ich gehe jetzt kochen, mach du bitte hier noch fertig, ja?"

"Ist gut, Schatz", sagte Shinichi und legte die letzte Schublade aufs Bett. Der Nachmittag verlief wider Erwarten ruhig und bis vorhin hatten sie einiges der Schubladeninhalte aussortieren und schliesslich wegschmeissen können. Eigentlich wollte Shinichi das jetzt auch noch machen, doch es blieb beim Wollen, denn er hatte keine Lust mehr. Also warf er alles übrig Gebliebene einfach in die letzte Schublade, schob sie zurück in die Kommode und warf sich rücklings aufs Bett. Fertig aufgeräumt. Shinichi war müde. Todmüde.

"Dad?"

Reika streckte den Kopf ins Zimmer und sah ihren Vater regungslos auf dem Bett liegen. Sofort war Reika in Alarmbereitschaft.

"Dad!"

Shinichi grummelte im Schlaf und drehte seiner Tochter den Rücken zu.

"Musst du mich so erschrecken?", murmelte Reika erleichtert und zog leise die Tür hinter sich wieder zu.

"Er schläft", antwortete Reika auf die unausgesprochene Frage ihrer Mutter. Ran überraschte das nicht, denn sie wusste, dass Shinichi müde war. Also liess sie ihn in Ruhe und ass mit den Kindern bereits zum zweiten Mal alleine zu Abend.

Shinichi kam auch später am Abend nicht mehr runter. Die Kinder hatten sich gemeinsam in Reikas Zimmer verschanzt und Ran ging ins Elternschlafzimmer hoch, um nach ihrem Mann zu sehen. Ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass er nicht mehr schlief. Tatsächlich lag Shinichi bereits dick eingemummt im Bett und liess sich den Tag Revue passieren. Am meisten jedoch beschäftigten ihn der Fall, der ihn den Morgen gekostet hatte, und die Nachricht, die am Tatort hinterlassen wurde.

"Shinichi?"

Ran setzte sich auf den Bettrand und zog etwas die Decke weg, damit sie Shinichi ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Shinichi drehte den Kopf zu ihr.

"Was ich dich schon den ganzen Nachmittag fragen wollte", begann Ran und zögerte kurz, ehe sie dann doch weitersprach. "Welche Nachricht haben Gin und Wodka neben der Leiche hinterlassen?"

"Das willst du nicht wissen, glaub mir", gab Shinichi als Antwort zurück und gähnte.

"Doch, das will ich jetzt wissen."

Shinichi seufzte.

"_'Wir kriegen dich, Kudo._' Das haben sie geschrieben."

Ran sah Shinichi einen Moment lang verstört und besorgt an. Shinichi hatte Recht.

"Stimmt. Das wollte ich wirklich nicht wissen."

Mehrere Minuten lang starrte Ran wortlos zu Boden, während sich Shinichi wieder weggedreht hatte.

"Ach übrigens. Inspektor Megure hat die Wachposten um unsere Villa verstärkt", sagte Shinichi um Ran etwas zu beruhigen, was auch gelang.

"Gut." Nach einer kurzen Pause sprach sie weiter. "Ich nehme an, du kommt nicht mehr runter was essen, oder?"

"Nein. Ich hab keinen Hunger. Tut mir Leid, Ran."

Sie seufzte und stand auf. "Ich muss wieder runter, aber ich werde auch bald ins Bett kommen. War ein anstrengender Tag."

Nachdem Ran die Küche fertig aufgeräumt hatte, ging sie noch kurz zu den Zwillingen.

"Euer Vater ist bereits im Bett, und ich werde mich auch gleich zurückziehen. Macht bitte nicht mehr allzu viel Lärm, wenn ihr noch was wollt. Seid so gut, ja?"

"Ist gut, Mum. Gute Nacht!"

"Schlaft gut!"

Kaum hatte ihre Mutter die Zimmertür hinter sich geschlossen, schon wanderten die Blicke der Zwillinge wieder zurück auf das dunkelblau-schwarze Buch. Sie hatten bisher nicht gewagt, im Buch zu lesen, geschweige denn es auch nur anzufassen. Aber jetzt waren sie bereit dafür. Shinichi Jr. streckte seine Hand aus... und schlug endlich das Buch auf.

**Kapitel 8: Erinnerungen**

_Ich schlief noch, als mich lautes Türenschlagen aus meinem Alptraum riss. Der anschliessende Fausthieb in mein Gesicht liess mich dann vollends wach werden. Ich befand mich also noch immer in der Hölle._

_"Pennst du immer noch?", hörte ich eine spöttische Stimme über mir. Ich gab keine Antwort, und dafür kassierte ich einen Tritt in den Magen. Ich krümmte mich zusammen._

_Heiji verhielt sich ruhig, weil er genau wusste, dass ich es zu spüren bekommen würde._

_Als sie mich ins Freie schleiften, sah ich, dass es ein wunderschöner Tag werden würde. Es war eine willkommene Abwechslung, wieder an der frischen Luft und an der Sonne, als immer eingesperrt in einem Verlies zu sein. Woher sollte ich wissen, was mich noch erwartete?_

_Plötzlich schlug Gin mir wieder ins Gesicht und er und Wodka warfen mich auf den Boden. Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, sah ich vor mir vier dicke, kleine Holzpfähle, die im Rechteck angeordnet waren. Ich ahnte, was jetzt kam._

_Keine zwei Minuten später lag ich bäuchlings auf dem Boden, die Hände und Füsse jeweils an einen dieser vier Pfähle gefesselt. Mein gesamter Oberkörper war entkleidet. Gin trat noch mal nach mir, dann verschwanden er und sein Komplize. Ich war allein. Den ganzen Tag. Der Boden und das Gras waren erst angenehm kühl, aber die Sonne brannte unbarmherzig auf mich hinab. Es war heiss, und ein Sonnenbrand konnte nicht verhindert werden. Ich hatte Durst. Den ganzen Tag lang liess Gin sich nicht blicken. Die Haut an meinem Rücken war inzwischen verbrannt, und als Gin am Abend plötzlich vor mir stand, wusste ich, dass die Folter erst jetzt richtig losging._

_Mein ganzer Körper tat weh, besonders der gebrochene Fuss, als sie mich von den Pfählen befreiten und hochrissen. Ich wusste, sie würden es sich nicht nehmen lassen, meinem bereits malträtierten Rücken noch weitere Verletzungen zuzufügen._

_Erst stiessen sie mich noch ins Verlies, wo Heiji auf mich wartete. Er fasste mich nicht an, weil er wahrscheinlich genau wusste, dass es schmerzhaft für mich sein würde._

_Die Kälte des Raumes tat mir gut, und unter Schmerzen und Anstrengung schaffte ich es, mich an die raue, aber kühle Wand zu lehnen. Ich schloss die Augen. Das tat gut!_

_"Kudo?"_

_Heijis Stimme drang an mein Ohr, doch meine Augenlider fühlten sich plötzlich schwer an._

_"Hey, Kudo! Shinichi!"_

_Ich nahm alles nur noch verschwommen wahr..._

_Plötzlich hörte ich, wie ein Körper unsanft auf dem Boden landete, dann wurde ich wieder geschlagen. Ich öffnete erschrocken die Augen. Gin. Er stand wieder vor mir, doch ich hielt den Kopf gesenkt._

_Gin entging nicht, dass mir die kühle Wand Linderung verschaffte, also riss er mich auf die Füsse und presste mich an ebenjene Wand. Es schmerzte höllisch, da er mich entlang der Wand hochgeschleift hatte._

_"Du hältst dich wohl für ganz klug, was?", fragte Gin mich und versenkte sein Knie in meinem Magen. Ich schnappte nach Luft, konnte und wollte jedoch keine Antwort geben._

_"Na gut, wie du willst..." Ich musste mehrere Schläge gegen mein Gesicht und mehrere Tritte in meinen Bauch einstecken, bevor mich Gin wegschleppte. Er hatte keine Mühe damit, da ich nicht mehr allzuviel auf die Waage brachte. Heiji liess er alleine zurück._

_Als ich wieder genau realisieren konnte, was um mich herum geschah, lag ich schon bäuchlings auf einem rauen Holztisch. Ich war an Händen und Füssen an ihn gefesselt._

_Die Folter, die mein Körper urplötzlich erdulden musste, hielt ich nicht aus. Ich schrie mir fast die Seele aus dem Leib, und ich wünschte mir bei jedem Hieb den sofortigen Tod herbei._

_Dem Gefühl nach zu urteilen folterte Gin mich mit... einer Peitsche, einer so genannten "neunschwänzigen Katze", die an den Enden mit kleinen, spitzen Nägeln bestückt war. Ich konnte mir vorstellen, wie mein Rücken nachher ausgesehen haben musste..._

_Meine Schreie schmerzten in meinen eigenen Ohren, der Knebel, der Gin mir kurz darauf verpasste, tat etwas seine Wirkung. Gin hatte richtige Freude daran, meine erstickten Schreie zu hören und meine Qual zu sehen._

_Ich konnte nicht mehr. Ich wollte nicht mehr! Ich wollte nur noch sterben, keine Schmerzen mehr verspüren, nichts mehr sehen und auch nichts mehr hören. Ich wurde fast wahnsinnig. Ich wollte Erlösung!_

_Als Gin mich einmal besonders hart schlug, bäumte ich mich auf und zog und zerrte an meinen Fesseln. Sofort hielt er mir ein Messer an den Hals, und ich erstarrte. Ich wollte, dass er mir den Hals aufschlitzte, dann wäre ich endlich erlöst! Trotzdem wagte ich nicht, mich zu bewegen._

_"Hast du irgendwas gesagt?", fragte Gin mich stattdessen und drückte das Messer fester an meinen Hals. Ich sank erschöpft auf die Platte zurück. Für eine Antwort war ich zu schwach, dafür keuchte ich und begann zu zittern._

_"Antworte!", schrie Gin und schlug wieder mit der Peitsche zu. Erneut bäumte ich mich auf, sank dann aber sofort wieder zurück. Ich hatte keine Kraft mehr und wünschte, Gin würde endlich kurzen Prozess mit mir machen und mich von meinen Schmerzen befreien. Aber das tat er nicht. Er liess mich leiden, nur um sich zu amüsieren._

_Mein Rücken brannte und blutete, ich hielt keine weitere Berührung mehr aus. Gin holte weiterhin mit der Peitsche aus, bis er plötzlich innehielt. Ich hielt krampfhaft die Augen geschlossen und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, was jetzt noch passieren könnte. Doch meine Angst war unbegründet. Gin befreite mich von den Hand- und Fussfesseln und brachte mich unsanft zurück zum Kerker._

_Er warf mich zu Boden, wo ich regungslos liegenblieb. Kaum war er wieder weg, kroch Heiji auf mich zu. Er hatte meinen mit hässlichen Wunden übersäten Rücken natürlich genau sehen können. Obwohl ich bei Bewusstsein war und Heiji das auch wusste, brachte ich kein Wort heraus. Heiji sprach mich mehrmals an, doch nach dem vierten Mal gab er auf. Ich konnte ihm aber ansehen, dass er meine Schreie trotz der Entfernung gehört hatte..._

Mit einem lauten Keuchen klappte Reika das Buch zu und zog die Hand so schnell zurück, als hätte sie sich daran verbrannt. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen.

"Oh mein Gott", murmelte sie immer wieder und registrierte nicht, dass sie mit dem Schließen des Buches die Hand ihres Bruders zwischen den Seiten eingeklemmt hatte. Ein lang gezogenes, ironisches "Autsch" erklang. Shinichi Jr. sah seine Schwester finster an.

"Ich will meine Hand später gerne noch benutzen können."

"Tut mir Leid", schniefte Reika. "Es ist nur alles so..."

"Grausam?", fragte Shinichi Jr. nach. Seine Wut über seine Schwester war bereits wieder verraucht. Reika nickte. "Ich weiss", murmelte Shinichi Jr. dann und sah das Buch nachdenklich an. Er musste daran denken, was sein Vater darin geschrieben hatte.

_Die Schmerzen hielten mich wach._

_Der nächste Tag war genauso schlimm. Wieder befand ich mich gefesselt draussen an der Sonne, die noch heisser schien als am Vortag. Als ich abends wieder in den kühlen Raum gestossen wurde, wusste Heiji, was zu tun war. Ehe ich mich versah, lehnte ich auch schon wieder an der kühlen, wohltuenden Wand. An jenem Tag hatte ich Glück, Gin tauchte nicht auf. Dafür liessen mich meine Kopfschmerzen, die von einem Sonnenstich herrührten, nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Dazu kam noch ein Hitzekrampf, der äusserst schmerzhaft gewesen war und, wie es mir schien, die ganze Nacht andauerte..._

In dieser Nacht schliefen die Zwillinge sehr schlecht. Sie hatten Alpträume. Reika konnte nach dem ersten Alptraum überhaupt nicht mehr schlafen. Ihr Bruder schaffte es zwar, wieder einzuschlafen, aber er wünschte sich das Gegenteil herbei. Immer und immer wieder hatte er und auch seine Schwester die Qualen ihres Vaters vor Augen. Sie konnten direkt hören, wie Shinichi vor Schmerzen schrie...

Als die Zwillinge am nächsten Morgen in die Küche kamen, sahen sie Shinichi Zeitung lesend am Tisch sitzen, während Ran das Brot schnitt.

"Guten Morgen ihr zwei!", begrüsste Ran sie. Die Zwillinge gähnten zurück. Rans Lächeln verblasste. "Nicht gut geschlafen?"

"Um ehrlich zu sein, nein", gab Shinichi Jr. zu und fixierte seinen Vater.

_An Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken, Gin hatte gründlich dafür gesorgt, dass es nicht mehr so weit kam. Für ihn gab es nur eins: Kudo schlagen, Kudo quälen, Kudo foltern. Was kam danach? Kudo töten. So in etwa musste Gin sich das vorgestellt haben..._

Plötzlich legte Shinichi die Zeitung beiseite und musterte seine Sprösslinge. Sie sahen schrecklich müde aus, und er wusste genau, woran das lag. Er seufzte.

"Ich hätte euch das Buch nicht geben sollen. Das war ein Fehler. Es tut mir Leid."

Shinichi Jr. warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Schwester, ehe er wieder seinen nicht weniger schrecklich aussehenden Vater ansah.

"Dich trifft keine Schuld. _Wir_ wollten es ja lesen. Ich verzeihe dir."

"Ich auch", bemerkte Reika und widerstand dem Drang, ihren Vater zu umarmen. "Wann musst du wieder gehen?", fragte sie stattdessen und setzte sich neben Shinichi an den Frühstückstisch.

"Ich gehe heute nicht", gab Shinichi als Antwort zurück und griff sich eines der bereits geschmierten Brote.

"Was?", fragte Ran erstaunt und drehte sich zu ihm um. "Du gehst nicht? Und wenn Megure plötzlich auftaucht und dich wieder mitnehmen will?"

"Solange er mir nicht eine Pistole an den Kopf setzt und droht, abzudrücken, gehe ich nirgendwohin", sagte Shinichi. "So etwas wie gestern will ich kein zweites Mal erleben."

"Meinst du jetzt den Polizisten-Haufen?", fragte Shinichi Jr. und lächelte.

"Den auch", antwortete sein Vater. Auch ihm gelang ein Lächeln.

Zwei Stunden später sass Shinichi auf dem Stuhl in der Bibliothek und hatte seine Beine auf den Schreibtisch gelegt. Shinichi Jr., der ein schwarz-blaues Buch in der Hand hielt, betrat den Raum und beobachtete kurz seinen Vater, der den Blick immer wieder gedankenverloren über die Bücher wandern liess.

"Uns verbietest du immer, die Füsse hochzulegen...", bemerkte Shinichi Jr. dann. Sofort nahm Shinichi die Füsse vom Tisch und setzte sich auf. "... das heisst aber nicht, dass du es auch nicht..."

"Ich will keine Sonderbehandlung, nur weil ich..." Shinichi verstummte. Sein Sohn sah zu Boden und versuchte mit aller Kraft, die Fassung zu bewahren. Er wusste nicht, was plötzlich mit ihm los war. Er fühlte sich niedergeschlagen und traurig. Plötzlich kam ihm die ganze Sache richtig brutal und grausam vor. Ein Kloss bildete sich in seinem Hals, sein Vater sah das sofort.

"Ach, Shinichi", sagte er, stand auf und ging auf ihn zu. Dann stand er vor seinem Sohn, der mit traurigen Augen zu ihm hochblickte. Die hellen, kreisförmigen Flecken, die Shinichis Hals zierten, sprangen dem Junior plötzlich ins Auge. Warum sah er sie erst jetzt? Normalerweise hätte er gefragt, woher diese Flecken kämen, doch in diesem Falle wusste er es schon.

_Zigaretten. Ich mochte sie nicht. Ich hasste sie sogar. Jedesmal, wenn ich eine sah, wurde mir schlecht. Und jedesmal, wenn Gin eine im Mundwinkel hatte, geschah das Gleiche. Es verging fast kein Tag, ohne dass Gin eine Zigarette rauchte._

_Wodka hielt mich fest. Als ob das noch nötig gewesen wäre. Er hielt mir den Mund zu und drückte mein Kinn hoch, so dass mein Hals freilag. Es war meistens der Hals. Allerdings hatte Gin auch schon andere Stellen an meinem Körper ausgesucht. Hände, Handgelenke, Brust, Bauch... Sogar die frischesten Wunden, die noch bluteten. Der Hals war Gins Lieblingsstelle, um Zigaretten auf mir auszudrücken._

_Gin nahm einen letzten Zug der Zigarette und grinste mich hinterhältig an. Ich stellte mich schon auf den Schmerz ein, der mit jedem Mal heftiger wurde, und schloss die Augen._

_Es brannte grauenhaft._

_Gin lachte laut und zündete sich dann eine weitere Zigarette an, während Wodka seine Hand wegnahm. Den Rauch blies Gin mir immer wieder ins Gesicht, ich hustete und konnte kaum noch atmen. Kurze Zeit später war es wieder so weit._

_"Wo soll ich jetzt? Hast du einen Vorschlag, Kudo?" Gin grinste mich wieder an._

_'Nirgends', hätte ich am liebsten gesagt, doch kein Wort verliess meine Lippen._

_"Nun gut, ich werde schon was finden. Ich hab sogar schon was", sagte er dann, holte seine Pistole aus der Manteltasche und setzte sie mir an den Bauch. Ich starrte ihn an._

_Es war ein glatter Durchschuss. Ich krümmte mich so sehr zusammen, wie es Wodka zuliess. Meinen Schrei hatte er schon erstickt._

_"Weisst du, was ich jetzt vorhabe?" Gins Worte richteten sich wieder an mich, und ich hoffte sehr, dass ich mich irrte._

_Ich irrte mich nicht._

_Gin drückte die Zigarette in der frischen Schusswunde aus._

_Das war der Beginn einer Blutvergiftung._

"Es tut mir Leid, was dir widerfahren ist", sagte Shinichi Jr. mit erstickter Stimme. Shinichi lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu, dann nahm er ihn in den Arm. Shinichi Jr. drückte sich fest an ihn und verbarg sein Gesicht in Shinichis Hemd. Shinichi wusste, dass sein Sohn gerade einen seiner seltenen, schwachen Momente hatte.

"Weisst du, die Zeit danach, als ich nach dem Krankenhausaufenthalt wieder zu Hause war... Die war fast genauso schlimm wie jene zwei Wochen", begann er plötzlich zu erzählen. "Meine Verletzungen waren schon fast wieder verheilt, und meinen Fuss konnte ich auch wieder belasten. Körperlich ging's mir einigermassen gut. Aber seelisch..." Shinichi verstummte kurz und sortierte seine Gedanken. "An einem Abend war meine Mutter nicht da, Ran und Heiji auch nicht. Nur mein Vater, der in jener Zeit immer ein wachsames Auge auf warf. Du weisst nicht, wie ich mich da fühlte. Ich fühlte... mich allein. Einsam. Von der ganzen Welt verlassen. Von allen Stich gelassen. Ich brauchte dringend jemanden, mit dem ich reden konnte. Also ging ich zu meinem Vater, der damals hier in der Bibliothek arbeitete. Er sah natürlich sofort hoch, als er mich hörte. Er sah mich an, und ich sah einfach nur zurück.

Ich begann zu zittern, mir kamen all die Erinnerungen wieder hoch, alle Gefühle, und auch die Schmerzen. Es war furchtbar. Und dann nahm er mich in die Arme. Genau hier, wo wir jetzt stehen. Ich musste erbärmlich ausgesehen haben, als er mich ohne ein Wort in die Arme schloss. Aber es war ein befreiendes Gefühl..."

Die Verbundenheit, die momentan zwischen den beiden Shinichis bestand, fühlte sich für beide gut an. Beide hatten Verständnis für das Verhalten des jeweils anderen, und beide genossen die Wärme, die von ihnen ausging. Shinichi Jr. wusste, dass er von Glück reden konnte, dass sein Vater noch am Leben war. Nach allem, was passiert war.

Erst nach mehreren Minuten löste sich Shinichi Jr. wieder von seinem Vater und hob das Buch vom Boden auf, das ihm vorhin aus der Hand gerutscht war.

"Hier. Du kannst es wieder haben."

Shinichi warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, nahm dann aber doch das Buch entgegen.

"Wir haben es fertig gelesen", antwortete Shinichi Jr. und bestätigte somit Shinichis Vermutung. Dann zog er ein Buch mit dem "Baron der Nacht" aus dem Regal und drehte sich noch mal zu Shinichi um.

"Ich gehe in mein Zimmer und lese. Falls du mich brauchst..." Bevor er den Raum endgültig verliess, hielt er noch mal inne und sah seinem Vater in die Augen.

"Danke. Danke für alles."

"Gern geschehen", sagte Shinichi mit einem Lächeln und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dann dem Buch in seiner Hand zu.

Es landete schliesslich mit voller Wucht am Bücherregal und fiel zu Boden.

Jeder der vier Kudos hatte eine eigene Art, den Tag zu verbringen, doch Langeweile kam nie auf. Als die Familie dann beim Abendessen sass, klingelte es an der Haustür. Sofort sahen Shinichi Jr. und Reika entsetzt zu ihrem Vater, aber diesmal blieb er ruhig.

"Es ist nur Inspektor Megure. Er hat vorher angerufen und gesagt, er komme", fügte Shinichi auf die fragenden Gesichter der Zwillinge hinzu.

"Möchte wissen, was er wieder hat", sagte Shinichi Jr. und dachte an den Vortag.

Wie es sich herausstellte, musste Shinichi noch mal ins Präsidium kommen. Ein Polizist, der mit seinem Fall betraut war, hatte einen grossen Fehler gemacht, und so musste er, Shinichi, die Sache wieder ausbügeln. Shinichi sah den Inspektor finster an.

"Je schneller der Fehler behoben ist, desto sicherer wird es für diese bedrohte Familie", meinte Megure. Diesem Argument konnte Shinichi nichts entgegensetzen, obwohl er im Unterbewusstsein nicht wirklich einverstanden war, dass er das Haus noch mal verliess.

Die Zeit verging und draussen wurde es schon dunkel.

Inspektor Megure stoppte den Polizeiwagen einige Meter vor dem Eisentor der Villa Kudo und stellte den Motor ab. Er schwieg, und auch Shinichi, der neben ihm auf dem Beifahrersitz sass und die Arme verschränkt hatte, blieb stumm. Er hatte den Blick gesenkt und versuchte, keinen Blickkontakt mit dem Inspektor herstellen zu lassen. Shinichi nahm ihm übel, dass er sich geweigert hatte, ihn gleich nach der Fehlerbehebung wieder nach Hause zu bringen.

Shinichi hob endlich den Blick, seufzte und sah dann in Gedanken versunken zur Villa, die still und dunkel dastand. Still und dunkel? Moment mal! Shinichis Augen weiteten sich. Oh nein! Bitte nicht!

"Inspektor Megure, fragen Sie sofort die Wachposten, ob alles in Ordnung ist", fuhr er seinen Sitznachbarn an.

"Was?" Megure fragte sich, was denn plötzlich mit Shinichi los war, kam dann aber doch der Bitte nach. Er zog sein Walkie-Talkie aus der Manteltasche und schaltete es ein.

"WP eins, bitte kommen!"

Aus der Leitung erklang nur ein Rauschen.

"WP eins, bitte kommen!", wiederholte er, doch das Ergebnis war dasselbe. Megure versuchte es weiter.

"WP zwei, kommen!"

Diese Leitung blieb stumm.

"Verdammt! WP 3? Bitte kommen!"

Stille. Megure versuchte es bei den anderen Wachposten, doch bei allen erhielt er ein Rauschen oder gar nichts. Ihm rutschte das Gerät aus der Hand. Das konnte nur eins bedeuten.

_Sie hatten angegriffen_.

"Verdammt!", schrie Shinichi und verliess fluchtartig den Polizeiwagen. Inspektor Megure versuchte ihn noch aufzuhalten, doch er kriegte den Detektiv nicht mehr zu fassen.

"Warte!"

Megure verhedderte sich im Sicherheitsgurt und fiel aus dem Auto, als er die Fahrertür aufriss und Shinichi nachlaufen wollte.

Shinichi rannte zum Eisentor seiner Villa, und dabei war es ihm egal, dass er sich gerade auf offener Strasse ohne jegliche Schutzmöglichkeit befand. Er musste sofort in die Villa. Er musste sofort zu seiner Familie.

Shinichi warf sich mit voller Kraft gegen das Eisentor und stürzte fast, als es ohne ein Quietschen aufging. Das Tor war nicht abgeschlossen. Kein gutes Zeichen. Shinichi stürmte zur Haustür und bemerkte sofort, dass diese nur angelehnt war. Ein noch schlechteres Zeichen. Verdammt! Shinichi betrat die Villa, ohne das Licht anzumachen.

"Ran?"

Keine Antwort.

"Shinichi? Reika? Ich bin's, euer Vater!"

Wieder nichts. Seine Vermutung wurde zur Tatsache. Gin und Wodka waren hier gewesen, in seiner Villa. Hielten sie sich noch immer hier auf und warteten auf ihn? Shinichi schnupperte und glaubte, den Geruch des Todes zu bemerken.

"Gott, nein!"

Shinichi stieg langsam die Treppe hoch, nachdem er einen Blick in die Bibliothek, die Küche und das Wohnzimmer geworfen hatte. Dann nahm er einen Raum nach dem anderen vor, bis er schliesslich an Reikas Zimmer ankam. Shinichi graute es davor, die Tür zu öffnen, doch er hatte keine Wahl, wenn er Gewissheit haben wollte. Shinichi fluchte stumm. Warum nur verliess er Idiot das Haus noch mal? Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht? Er hätte doch wissen müssen, dass es eine Falle von Gin und Wodka war! Und er fiel darauf rein. Dann wusste er den Grund wieder, und den konnte ihm niemand verübeln. Er wollte doch nur, dass seine Familie in Sicherheit war...

Shinichi atmete tief durch und fand sich schliesslich damit ab. Er konnte die Zeit nicht mehr zurückdrehen, so sehr er es auch wollte. Es ging nun mal nicht, also brachte es auch nichts, sich darüber aufzuregen.

Langsam öffnete er Reikas Tür. Im Zimmer hielt sich niemand auf, und auch das Zimmer seines Sohnes war leer. Blieb nur noch das Elternschlafzimmer übrig. Was würde ihn darin erwarten? Seine Phantasie machte sich selbstständig und projizierte die schrecklichsten Bilder in sein Hirn. Shinichi hielt kurz inne und versuchte krampfhaft, die Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Ein unmögliches Unterfangen, wie es sich herausstellte.

Trotzdem musste er wissen, was sich im Raum verbarg. Also drückte er die Klinke hinunter, gab der Tür einen kleinen Schubs und ging in Deckung. Er hatte erwartet, dass er gleich von einer Kugel tödlich getroffen zu Boden sinken würde, aber er vernahm nichts. Weder ein Laden einer Pistole noch einen Schuss. Shinichi wartete noch einige Augenblicke und lauschte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit hinein. Er hörte ein leises Atmen, das von einer einzigen Person stammte.

Es half alles nichts. Shinichi ging aufs Ganze und knipste das Licht an. Er fühlte sich sofort einerseits erleichtert aber andererseits auch sehr besorgt.

Die einzige Person, die sich im Zimmer befand, war Ran. Und sie atmete. Gin und Wodka waren nicht da. Die Zwillinge aber auch nicht.

Er kniete sich neben die bewusstlose Ran auf den Boden und hob sie auf seinen Schoss.

"Ran? Ran! Wach auf! Bitte! Ran!"

Sie regte sich leicht und schlug schlussendlich die Augen auf. Ihr verwirrter Blick wanderte durch das Zimmer, bevor er an Shinichis Gesicht hängen blieb.

"Shinichi..."

Er brachte ein kurzes Lächeln zustande, ehe Ran in Tränen ausbrach und sich fest an ihn klammerte. Sie war geschockt, und ihre Erinnerungen an das Geschehene kehrten nur langsam zurück. Doch jetzt wusste sie sehr genau, was passiert war. Ran hatte keine Chance, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten.

"Was ist passiert? Wo sind die Kleinen?"

Bei der Frage nach ihren Kindern musste Ran noch lauter weinen. Sie brauchte mehrere Minuten, ehe sie sich etwas beruhigte und in der Lage war zu sprechen.

"Gin und Wodka", brach es endlich aus Ran heraus. Shinichis Herz setzte einen Moment lang aus. Er sah sie angsterfüllt an.

"Da", sagte sie und zeigte auf ein Stück Papier, das unweit vor ihnen am Boden lag. Ran schaffte es, sich auf das Ehebett zu setzen, und Shinichi griff nach dem Papier. Er setzte sich ebenfalls neben Ran aufs Bett und begann zu lesen.

_Wenn du deine Kinder wieder lebend sehen willst, komm morgen um 20 Uhr in die dritte Lagerhalle auf dem verlassenen Industriegelände. Wenn du die Polizei einschaltest oder an fiese Tricks denkst, bringen wir sie um. Komm allein, sonst blüht den Gören das gleiche Schicksal wie dir während dieser zwei Wochen._

Shinichi starrte das Blatt ungläubig an. Das war klar und deutlich. Kalter Schweiss sammelte sich auf seiner Stirn, und die Buchstaben verschwammen vor seinen Augen. Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von zwei Tagen kamen in ihm die Erinnerungen hoch, er spürte alle Schmerzen, alle Verletzungen - und die Verzweiflung. Er begann zu zittern und musste sich beherrschen, um nicht laut loszuschreien.

"Das ist ein Alptraum", schluchzte Ran und drückte sich fest an ihren Mann. "Das ist ein Alptraum! Bitte weck mich auf!"

"Ich kann nicht", flüsterte Shinichi. "Ich würde es gerne, aber ich kann es nicht."

Shinichi liess das Blatt zu Boden gleiten, zog Ran erneut auf seinen Schoss und umarmte sie. Er wartete, bis sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, dann sah er ihr ernst in die Augen.

"Ich werde die beiden unversehrt zu dir zurückbringen. Ich werde sie nach Hause bringen. Das verspreche ich dir."

Ran nickte und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

"Versprich mir auch, dass du ebenfalls unversehrt zu mir zurückkommst."

Shinichi stockte der Atem. Was Ran gerade von ihm verlangte, war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Das musste ihr doch klar sein. Wenn man auf Gin traf, gab es meistens Tote. Und Schwerverletzte. Aber noch nie kam jemand unverletzt davon. Shinichi Jr. und Reika sollten die erste Ausnahme werden. _Mussten_ die erste Ausnahme werden.

"Ran, ich...", begann Shinichi, doch er wurde von seiner Frau unterbrochen.

"Schon gut, Shinichi." Sie sah ihm in die Augen. "Versprich nie etwas, was du nicht halten kannst."

Ran war jetzt klar, dass sie Unmögliches von Shinichi verlangt hatte. Sie wusste, dass Shinichi nicht unverletzt bleiben würde. Sie wusste es einfach. Und doch hoffte sie immer auf das Gegenteil.

"Shinichi?"

Plötzlich drang eine männliche Stimme an Shinichi Ohr, und er horchte auf. Er wartete.

"Shinichi? Ran? Hallo?"

Es war Inspektor Megure, der nach ihnen rief. Beide rührten sich erst gar nicht, doch als Megure zum dritten Mal rief, seufzte Shinichi und befreite sich aus der Umarmung seiner Frau.

"Ich muss runter."

Als er jedoch aufstehen wollte, klammerte sich Ran sofort wieder an ihn.

"Ich lass dich nicht alleine gehen." Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern.

"Dann komm mit."

"Gott sei Dank, euch geht's gut!", rief Megure erleichtert, als er das Ehepaar auf sich zukommen sah. "Alles in Ordnung mit euch?"

"Mit uns schon", gab Shinichi leise zurück. Megure stutzte.

"Was ist passiert?"

"Gin und Wodka haben unsere Zwillinge entführt, das ist passiert!", raunzte Shinichi aufgebracht den Inspektor an. "Wenn ich hier geblieben wäre, wäre das nicht passiert!"

"Wenn du hier gewesen wärst, wärst du jetzt wahrscheinlich tot!", gab Megure laut zurück und stellte so die andere Sichtweise dar.

"Da könnte er Recht haben", mischte sich Ran in das Streitgespräch. "Vielleicht musste es so kommen."

"Aber... Shinichi und Reika in den Händen von... Nein, das ist... Ich werd wahnsinnig!"

Shinichi sah tatsächlich so aus, als ob er gleich den Verstand verlieren würde. Die Angst um seine Kinder übermannte ihn, liess ihn nicht mehr klar denken, er begann zu schwitzen und zu zittern.

_Sein Alptraum wurde Wirklichkeit._

"Jetzt reiss dich zusammen!", schrie Megure ihn an und schlug Shinichi ins Gesicht. Der Schlag verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht, denn Shinichi beruhigte sich wieder und sah ihn dann mit klaren Augen an.

"Danke", murmelte er und setzte sich aufs Sofa im Wohnzimmer.

"Tut mir Leid, aber es musste sein."

"Ich mach uns einen Tee", sagte Ran und verschwand in der Küche, während Inspektor Megure Shinichi gegenüber Platz nahm.

"Was hast du jetzt vor? Gibt es eine Nachricht von den beiden?"

Shinichi streckte ihm wortlos den von Gin geschriebenen Zettel hin und sah zu Boden.

"Oh mein Gott", murmelte Megure dann und fixierte sein Gegenüber. "Und jetzt?"

"Ich weiss es nicht", gab Shinichi zurück. "Aber sicher ist, dass Sie sich da raushalten müssen."

"Aber dann wirst du sterben!"

"Wenn ich so meine Kinder retten kann, dann... dann muss es wohl so sein..."

Ran erschien wieder mit einem Tablett und stellte jeweils eine dampfende Tasse Tee vor den Inspektor und ihren Mann. Dann nahm sie sich selber die dritte Tasse und setzte sich neben Shinichi.

Während sich Shinichi mit dem Inspektor unterhielt, war Ran ganz in Gedanken versunken. Sie wusste, dass Shinichi absolut nichts unversucht lassen würde, um das Leben seiner - ihrer - beiden Kinder zu retten. Und wenn es ihn letztlich den eigenen Kopf kosten würde. Aber genau das stellte Ran vor eine mögliche Wahl: Entweder sie konnte ihren Mann Shinichi haben, oder sie konnte ihre beiden Kinder haben. Aber nicht beides zusammen. Oder vielleicht doch?

Ran merkte, wie sie vor Angst um ihre Lieblinge fast wahnsinnig wurde. Aber Shinichi würde sie da schon wieder rausholen, da war sie sich sicher. Sie hoffte es zumindest. Aber für welchen Preis? Auch Shinichi war das klar, doch er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren, um sich einen Plan zu machen. Immerzu musste er an die Zwillinge denken, die ihm schon oft mit glänzenden Augen Blicke zugeworfen hatten. Ihre damaligen Worte gingen ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

_"Wir vertrauen dir, Dad. Wir vertrauen dir."_

Vertrauen... Shinichi hoffte inständig, dass sie es jetzt auch noch taten.

Nachdem Megure mit dem Versprechen, dass sie diese Nacht sicher waren, gegangen war, sassen Shinichi und Ran noch eine Weile da, eng umschlungen und in Gedanken. Shinichi wusste zum ersten Mal im Leben nicht, was er machen sollte. Seine Kinder verliessen sich auf ihn, er durfte sie nicht enttäuschen. Es gab nur eins: Sie gesund und unverletzt aus den Fängen von Gin und Wodka rauszuholen.

Der nächste Tag brach an, und es versprach, sonnig und warm zu werden. Doch diese Tatsache konnte zwei bestimmte Menschen ganz und gar nicht aufmuntern.

Ran und Shinichi befanden sich noch immer im Wohnzimmer, und während Shinichi die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan hatte, schlief Ran noch in seinen Armen.

Gegen Abend fragte Shinichi sich, wie sie beide den Tag verbringen konnten, ohne über das zu sprechen, was am Abend geschehen mag. Um 19 Uhr wurde Shinichi nervös, und Rans Sorge wuchs beinahe ins Unendliche. Sie hatte Angst. Angst um ihren Mann, und Angst um ihre Kinder. Sie teilte das ihrem Mann mit, der mit jeder Minute, die verstrich, nervöser wurde. Ran hatte Shinichi noch nie so nervös gesehen, da er normalerweise die Ruhe in Person war. Gut, nach dem Ereignis von vor 18 Jahren war es um seine Ruhe geschehen, aber seit der Geburt der kleinen Racker hatte sich das wieder geändert.

Der Zeiger der Uhr wanderte unaufhaltsam weiter, der Zeitpunkt des Treffens rückte immer näher. Um viertel vor acht machte Shinichi sich zu Fuss auf den Weg, da er so schneller auf dem Industriegelände ankam als wenn er mit dem Auto all die Einbahnstrassen und Sackgassen umfahren müsste. Ran unterdessen traf sämtliche Sicherheitsmassnahmen. Für den Notfall...

Kurz vor 20 Uhr stand Shinichi keuchend vor der genannten Lagerhalle und hielt kurz inne, um zu verschnaufen.

'Shinichi. Reika. Gleich ist es vorbei', dachte Shinichi und betrat endlich die Lagerhalle. Seine Uhr zeigte Punkt 20 Uhr an.

Kaum befand sich Shinichi tiefer im Innern der Halle, drangen erstickte Stimmen an sein Ohr. Er wusste sofort, dass es seine Kinder waren, und als er losrannte, tauchten sie endlich sie in seinem Blickwinkel auf. Beide sassen jeweils gefesselt und geknebelt an einer Metallstrebe nahe einer Wand. Sofort war Shinichi bei ihnen.

"Shinichi! Reika! Seid ihr in Ordnung?", fragte er und befreite Reika von ihrem Knebel.

"Uns geht's gut! Aber sieh zu, dass du von hier verschwindest! Bitte! Geh!"

"Niemals! Nicht ohne euch!"

"Na so was, so was. Wen haben wir denn da?", erklang plötzlich eine eiskalte Stimme und Shinichi zuckte sichtbar zusammen. Er erstarrte bis ins Mark.

_Ich konnte mich nicht mehr bewegen, mein Körper gehorchte mir nicht. So schwach und schutzlos hab ich mich noch nie gefühlt. Ich war mir sicher, dass mein inzwischen jämmerliches Dasein mit Gins nächstem Auftauchen beendet sein würde..._

Fortsetzung bei "Schatten der Vergangenheit 2"


	2. Schatten der Vergangenheit 2

_**Schatten der Vergangenheit 2**_

**Kapitel 9: Spiel mit dem Feuer**

Es war Gin. Er stand da, einige Meter von den dreien entfernt, neben ihm wie immer Wodka, sein Komplize. Beide hatten ein bösartiges Grinsen im Gesicht.

Shinichi, dessen Gesicht jetzt kalkweiss war, löste sich endlich aus seiner Erstarrung, stand auf und drehte sich um. Gin betrachtete aufmerksam sein damaliges Opfer.

"Du siehst alt aus."

Shinichi Jr. dachte, sich verhört zu haben. Sein Vater und _alt?_ Der einzige Alte hier war Gin! Und Wodka. Aber ganz gewiss nicht Shinichi!

Shinichi selber erwiderte nichts, sondern versuchte krampfhaft, seine Fassung zu bewahren. In seiner Brust kämpften im Moment zwei Gefühle miteinander. Hass und Angst. Hass seinen Peinigern gegenüber, und Angst um seine Kinder.

"Was ist los? Hat dir unser Anblick die Sprache verschlagen?"

"Ich würde sagen, das hat es!", lachte Wodka.

"Na ja, ist auch egal", sagte Gin und warf Shinichi ein gehässiges Grinsen zu "Aber du siehst nicht nur alt aus, sondern auch noch dünn. Immer noch abgemagert. Hast du in all den Jahren nichts gegessen?"

"Du hast versucht, mich mit vergiftetem Essen umzubringen!", knirschte Shinichi. "Du hast mir das Stück Brot in den Mund gestopft!"

"Oh ja, stimmt! Hatte ich vergessen. War aber richtig amüsant, dir zuzusehen!"

_Amüsant?_

_Ich lag gekrümmt auf dem kalten Boden. Seit Tagen schon bin ich hier. Seit Tagen hab ich Hunger. Seit Tagen sieche ich vor mich hin und warte darauf, getötet zu werden – oder zu verhungern. Das würde bald passieren, wenn ich nicht schleunigst gefunden werde._

_Hunger._

_Mein Magen schmerzt, er verlangt nach Essbarem. Mir ist übel._

_Ein Stück Brot, das in meinen Kerker geworfen wurde, rührte ich nicht an. Ich ahnte, dass es präpariert war, und eine Stunde später wusste ich es._

_Die Bauchschmerzen und Krämpfe waren furchtbar._

Shinichi sagte kein Wort, sondern drehte sich wieder zu den Zwillingen um. Er zog ein kleines Messer aus der Tasche und zerschnitt Reikas Fesseln, während Gin einige Schritte auf sie zu ging. Wodka blieb dicht an seiner Seite.

Als Gin wenige Meter vor ihnen stoppte, liess Shinichi das Messer vor Reika fallen und wandte sich wieder den beiden Männern in Schwarz zu. Reika indessen befreite ihren Bruder vom Knebel und den Fesseln und zog ihn auf die Beine, ehe beide hinter ihrem Vater Schutz suchten.

"Weisst du, wenn ich mir deinen Sohn so ansehe, fühle ich mich gleich in der Zeit zurückversetzt", sagte Gin und musterte Shinichi Jr. noch immer. "Er sieht wirklich aus wie du. Wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Er sieht aus wie du damals. Total dasselbe!" Dann grinste Gin plötzlich. "Aber seine Augen gefallen mir nicht, sie haben diesen besonderen Glanz. Den mag ich nicht. Sie müssen matt sein, wie deine seinerzeit." Gin trat einen Schritt näher. "Ich hätte grosse Lust dazu."

Da die Zwillinge das Buch gelesen hatten, wussten sie sofort, was Gin damit meinte. Angstvoll drückte sich Reika an ihren Vater und blickte zu ihm hoch. Shinichi liess Gin nicht aus den Augen.

"Du rührst meinen Sohn nicht an. Und du rührst meine Tochter nicht an. Du kannst froh sein, dass sie noch am Leben sind."

"Ja, sie sind noch am Leben", sagte Gin. "Aber jetzt liegt es in deiner Hand, was mit ihnen geschehen wird."

"Mit ihnen geschieht gar nichts! Sie werden diese Halle lebend und unverletzt verlassen."

"Apropos unverletzt", mischte sich nun Wodka ins Gespräch. "Tolle Narbe hast du da auf der Wange!"

Jetzt lachte Gin laut auf.

"Weisst du noch, wie sie entstanden ist, Kudo?"

'Wie könnte ich das je vergessen', dachte Shinichi.

_Ich lag auf einem grossen, breiten Rohr, die Hände unter diesem gefesselt. Ich hatte die Augen geschlossen, und wartete einfach. Auf was wusste ich nicht. Vielleicht auf die Freiheit. Vielleicht auch auf den Tod._

_Plötzlich hörte ich Schritte näher kommen, dann spürte ich einen scharfen Schnitt an meiner Wange. Erschrocken öffnete ich die Augen._

_"Na?"_

_Gin stand über mir und grinste mich an. Dann beugte er sich zu mir runter, bis unsere Gesichter nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren._

_"Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dich qualvoll sterben zu sehen", sagte er dann. "Und dafür sorge ich schon, keine Bange."_

_Ich sah, dass Gin einen Schlagring an der linken Hand trug. Und mit dieser Hand schlug er dann auch zu. Immer wieder. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte, keinen Laut von mir zu geben. Das gelang mir nicht so oft wie ich es mir wünschte. Ich spürte, wie mein Blut floss._

_Gin lachte laut auf und schlug noch härter zu. Er war richtig in Hochstimmung, wenn ich litt, das wusste ich inzwischen._

_Plötzlich hielt Gin inne. Ich hatte die Augen wieder geschlossen und stellte mich schon auf weitere Schläge ein, als ich die frische Wunde an meiner Wange viel stärker spürte. Ein kurzer Blick genügte. Gin schnitt sie weiter auf, führte das Messer tiefer. Es tat weh._

_Kurz darauf spürte ich etwas Kaltes an meiner Stirn. Ich öffnete die Augen und sah, dass es die Mündung von Gins Pistole war. Ich starrte sie panisch an._

_"Nanu?", fragte Gin belustigt. "Was seh ich denn da? Angst! Weisst du, dass ich genau das bei dir sehen wollte?"_

_Ich erwiderte nichts. Gin presste die Pistole fester auf meine Stirn und grinste. In diesem Augenblick hatte ich mit meinem Leben abgeschlossen. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich Ran nie wieder sehen würde._

_Gin drückte ab._

_Es befand sich keine Kugel im Magazin. Und doch erschrak ich mich zu Tode. Ich zitterte._

_Gins Gelächter schmerzte in meinen Ohren._

_Später lag ich allein in meinem Kerker, da Heiji zu dieser Zeit noch nicht hier war. Als der Schmerz etwas abgeklungen war, strich ich mir kurz über die Wunde an der Wange. Das würde eine Narbe geben. Und sie würde mich für den Rest meines Lebens entstellen._

"Wir finden sie cool!", platzte es aus Shinichi Jr. heraus. Sein Vater warf ihm einen entsetzten Blick zu und Reika stiess ihm den Ellbogen in die Seite.

"Willst du noch mehr Narben an deinem Vater bewundern?", fragte Gin. "Dann sieh dir doch mal seine Hände an! Oder willst du selber welche?" Shinichi wurde noch bleicher.

"Nein, will er nicht!", verteidigte er seinen Sohn. "Lasst die Kleinen gehen."

"Nein", sagte Gin schlicht.

"Doch!", forderte Shinichi laut.

Aber statt einer Antwort lenkte Gin Shinichis Gedanken ein weiteres Mal zurück in die Vergangenheit.

"An jenem Morgen, an dem du und dieser Bengel aus Osaka gerettet wurdet... Den würde ich gerne wiederholen", sagte Gin und lächelte böse. "Ich würde gerne deinen Schrei noch mal hören, der sogar den Polizisten einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte."

Shinichi starrte ihn entsetzt an. Nie und nimmer wollte er diesen Abend wiederholen! Nie und nimmer! Niemals!

_Es war kurz vor Sonnenaufgang. Während Heiji weiterhin auf unsere Befreiung wartete, hatte ich diese Hoffnung schon fast gegraben._

_Von einer Minute auf die andere herrschte um uns herum eine plötzliche, hektische Aufregung. Den Schreien und Flüchen nach zu urteilen rückte die Polizei an. Endlich! Die Freiheit rückte in greifbare Nähe! Ich wagte wieder zu hoffen._

_Heiji und ich wurden gefesselt und schliesslich nach draussen geschleppt, wo die Polizei bereits auf uns wartete. Ich konnte mir vorstellen, wie entsetzt die Anwesenden gewesen sein mussten. Man sah schliesslich nicht jeden Tag einen Halbtoten, der 14 Tage Gefangenschaft und Folter hinter sich hatte. Aber es stimmte: Ich war kaum noch am Leben._

_Gin, der mich als Geisel hielt, musterte kurz die Personen ihm gegenüber, ehe er zu mir sprach._

_"Sieh mal, deine kleine Schlampe ist auch da!"_

_Ich öffnete meine Augen einen Spalt. Tatsächlich. Da stand sie. Ran. Wie schön sie doch war. Schön wie immer. Im Moment hatte sie allerdings einen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, der mir gar nicht gefiel. Angst, Entsetzen, Unglaube, Wut, Fassungslosigkeit. Ich weiss nicht, was ihr in jenem Moment durch den Kopf ging._

_Ich konnte meine Augen vor Schwäche und Müdigkeit kaum mehr offenhalten._

_Über den Bergen erhellte sich der Horizont, und der Himmel erstrahlte in einem wunderschönen Morgenrot. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen zeigten sich und wärmten mein Gesicht. Unter Anstrengung und Schmerzen sah ich zum Himmel hinauf. In meinen halb geschlossenen Augen spiegelte sich nicht der Glanz der Morgensonne, sondern Schmerz und Verzweiflung. Das erkannte ich an Rans Schluchzen. Würde es der letzte Sonnenaufgang sein, den ich sehe? Ich war noch immer nicht frei..._

_Gin merkte, wie ich den Kopf etwas hob, schaute ebenfalls gen Himmel und sagte dann:_

_"Seht nur, wie schön der Sonnenaufgang ist." Dann senkte er den Blick auf mich. "Allerdings wird es der letzte sein, den unser... Gast hier zu sehen bekommt."_

_Gins Drohung zeigte Wirkung, ich könnte es deutlich hören._

_Die Polizei versuchte die ganze Zeit durch irgendwelche Verhandlungen, unsere Freiheit zu bewirken, aber weder Gin noch Wodka gingen darauf ein. Heiji und ich waren nach wie vor den Verbrechern ausgeliefert, und das passte Inspektor Megure gar nicht. Ihm musste es sehr zu Herzen gegangen sein, mich in einem solchen erbärmlichen Zustand zu sehen._

_Als Gin plötzlich eine Bewegung machte, öffnete ich die Augen wieder. Er zog eine alte und sehr rostige Harpune aus seinem Mantel und zeigte sie den Anwesenden. An Rans Gesicht sah ich, dass sie irritiert war. Ich war es auch. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, was Gin damit bezwecken wollte. Ich hatte aber eine böse Vorahnung, und die bestätigte sich. Leider._

_Gin warf mich mit dem Rücken zu Boden und hob die Harpune. Ich hörte ein entsetztes "Nein!" von Heiji, und dann..._

_Gin stiess die Harpune mit aller Kraft in den mageren Körper vor sich. Sie durchbohrte ohne die geringste Mühe meinen Bauch. Ich bäumte mich auf und schrie aus Leibeskräften. Auch Ran schrie; ich spürte deutlich, wie sie mit mir litt. Die Polizisten konnten nicht glauben, mit welcher Brutalität die Kerle gegen mich vorgingen. Von Heiji hörte ich kein Wort, spürte aber seinen fassungslosen Blick auf mir ruhen._

_Gin und Wodka lachten schallend, doch aufgrund der unglaublichen Schmerzen hörte ich sie nicht. Ich wollte sterben. Sofort. Das war zuviel. Einfach zuviel! In diesem Moment wünschte ich, Gin würde mich einfach erschiessen, damit ich endlich von diesen höllischen Schmerzen befreit wäre...! Ich verlangte meinen sofortigen Tod. Wie schon so oft..._

_Ich wollte, dass die Schmerzen aufhörten, deshalb versuchte ich erfolglos, die Waffe mit meinen noch immer gefesselten Händen aus der Wunde zu ziehen, doch meine schwindende Kraft reichte bei weitem nicht mehr aus. Noch dazu hatte sich die Harpune unter mir im Boden verharkt. Ich war am Boden festgenagelt. Ich dachte, es könnte nicht noch schlimmer werden..._

_Noch immer lachend stellte Gin einen Fuss auf meinen Oberkörper, packte die Harpune und riss sie mit einem Ruck aus meinem Körper. Erneut bäumte ich mich schreiend auf und rollte mich dann zusammengekrümmt auf die Seite. Dem enormen Schmerz nach zu urteilen befand sich am Widerhaken der Harpune nicht nur mein Blut, sondern auch noch etwas anderes, festeres. Mir wurde speiübel._

_Ich konnte kaum noch atmen, und dauernd musste ich Blut husten. Mein Leben zog an meinen Augen vorbei. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich in den nächsten paar Minuten qualvoll sterben würde..._

_Mit einem Fusstritt in die Rippen liess mich Gin wieder auf den Rücken rollen, während er die Harpune wieder hob. Heiji machte sich endlich lautstark bemerkbar._

_"Das kannst du doch nicht machen!", rief er entsetzt und verzweifelt._

_Gin hielt inne und wandte sich ihm zu. Ich sah hoch._

_"Ach ja?", fragte er kalt. "Und warum nicht?"_

_Heiji wurde just in jenem Augenblick geschlagen, also konnte er auch nichts antworten. Gin hielt die Spitze der Harpune vor Heijis bleiches Gesicht._

_"Siehst du das?", hörte ich ihn leise sagen. "Das ist das Blut von Shinichi Kudo. Und nicht nur das, wie du siehst", fügte er mit einem Seitenblick auf den Widerhaken hinzu. "Sei froh, dass es nicht dein Blut ist. Beziehungsweise dein Muskelfleisch." Mir war klar, dass wenn Heiji etwas gegessen hätte, hätte er sich jetzt übergeben müssen._

_Dann wandte Gin sich wieder mir zu. Ich schloss meine Augen._

_Ein weiterer Schwall Blut kam mir den Hals hoch, und ich spukte ihn aus. Schon der vierte in dieser kurzen Zeit, die mir wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam. Inzwischen bekam ich nicht mal mehr die Hälfte vom Geschehen um mich herum mit. Trotzdem spürte ich, dass Gin jetzt über mir stand. Und er hob erneut die Harpune..._

_Dieses Mal übertönte Rans Schrei meinen, da ich kaum noch die Kraft dazu hatte. Aber es schmerzte nicht weniger. Ganz im Gegenteil. Es war die Hölle, und mein Wunsch zu sterben wuchs ins Unermessliche._

_Ein Tumult brach los._

_Die Schmerzmittel, die mir irgendwann später injiziert wurden, liessen mich endlich in die Bewusstlosigkeit abdriften. Schmerzfrei! Endlich!_

_Und trotzdem..._

_Es war ein richtiges Wunder, dass ich jenen Morgen überlebt habe..._

"Wären die Notärzte nicht sofort zur Stelle gewesen und hätten sich deiner nicht gleich angenommen, wärst du jetzt tot", sagte Gin. "Aber bei dem ganzen Durcheinander konnte ich dir nicht mehr den Gnadenstoss geben. Schade, schade. Wirklich schade."

'Finde ich nicht', dachte Shinichi, doch er hielt den Mund. Er wollte es nicht noch schlimmer machen, sofern das überhaupt noch ging.

"Lasst die Kleinen gehen", forderte Shinichi nun erneut mit fester Stimme. "Ihr wollt doch nur mich."

Gin sah ihn kalt an.

"Allerdings, da hast du ausnahmsweise mal Recht. Wir wollen wirklich nur dich", sagte er. "Vorläufig."

"Vorläufig?", fragte Shinichi und ballte die Fäuste. "_Vorläufig_?"

"Sobald du tot bist, ist deine Familie dran."

Gin zog seine Pistole aus der Manteltasche, und Wodka hatte eine Pistole und ein Messer gezückt. Shinichi wich noch weiter zurück, bis die Zwillinge an die Wand stiessen. Verdammt!

"Na, da steht wohl einer mit dem Rücken zur Wand, was?" lachte Wodka, liess ihn jedoch nicht aus den Augen.

Shinichi wusste, dass sie gleich einen Schuss abgeben würden, und er hatte Recht. Er sah, wie Gin auf seine Brust zielte. Die nächsten Worte richtete Gin jedoch an Shinichis Kinder.

"Würdet ihr ihn vermissen, wenn er fort ist?"

"Du mieser-!"

"Nicht!" Reika hielt ihren Bruder zurück, der gerade hinter seinem Vater hervorschiessen und sich auf Gin stürzen wollte.

"Ganz schön hitzig, dein Filius", bemerkte Gin trocken und zielte jetzt auf Shinichi Jr. "Möchtest du der Erste sein, Jungchen?"

"Nein, will er nicht!", knurrte Shinichi und schob seinen Sohn wieder hinter seinen Rücken.

"Gut, dann eben den alten Herrn."

Selbst wenn Shinichis Reflexe inzwischen wieder so gut waren, dass er den Versuch wagen könnte, ausweichen, würde es trotzdem nicht funktionieren. Die Kinder standen hinter ihm. Und die sind nicht auf das vorbereitet, was Shinichi in einer solchen Situation normalerweise tut. Oder tun würde. Shinichi musste bleiben, wo er war, wenn er sie nicht in Gefahr bringen wollte.

Der Schuss war ohrenbetäubend...

Die Kugel drang durch Shinichis Brustkorb hindurch und blieb hinter ihm in der Wand stecken, keine drei Zentimeter neben Reikas Gesicht. Als sie realisiert hatte, was gerade geschah und wie knapp sie dem Tod entkommen war, wurde sie kreideweiss und klappte zusammen. Sofort kümmerte sich Shinichi Jr. um sie und brachte sie ziemlich schnell wieder zu Bewusstsein. Ohne die Kugel anzusehen, die noch immer in der Wand steckte, wusste Shinichi Jr., um welche Art Geschoss es sich handelte. Ein Stahlmantelgeschoss, zwar ein kleines Kaliber, aber mit einer gewaltigen Durchschlagskraft.

Shinichi Jr. hob den Blick und sah seinen Vater an, der wider Erwarten noch dastand, aber jetzt er eine Hand auf die stark blutende Wunde presste.

"Wie ich sehe, hast du dir eine Kugel eingefangen", lachte Gin. "Du sammelst sie wohl!"

"Ich bin allergisch gegen Kugeln", presste Shinichi zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. "Besonders gegen jene, die in meine Richtung fliegen."

Shinichi stolperte nach hinten und stiess nun selber an die Wand. Seine Kraft schwand langsam.

"Die Angst verdrängt man nicht ungestraft", sagte Wodka, doch Shinichi hörte ihm nicht zu.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er die Zwillinge. Shinichi Jr. nickte kurz, doch Reika war nicht in der Lage, etwas zu sagen oder sich zu bewegen. Shinichi sah, dass an ihrer Wange etwas Blut klebte. Sein Blut.

"Schade, dass du damals nicht gestorben bist. Wirklich sehr schade. Und ich bedaure, dass du nicht länger unsere Gastfreundschaft geniessen konntest. Ich hätte dir nämlich gerne noch ein paar Rippen gebrochen."

"Du hast wohl vergessen, dass du das schon getan hattest", keuchte Shinichi, stiess sich leicht von der Wand ab und torkelte wieder ein paar Schritte auf Gin zu. "Wer hat denn dauernd mit einem Eisenschläger auf mich eingeschlagen?"

"Ich vielleicht?", grinste Gin. Shinichi begann vor unterdrückter Wut zu zittern. Zum wiederholten Male fragte er sich, warum Inspektor Megure Gin damals nicht einfach erschossen hatte. Er hatte doch gesehen, wie Gin die Harpune ein zweites Mal hob, er wusste doch, was passieren würde. Hätte er Gin erschossen, hätte er Shinichi damit eine Menge Schmerzen erspart. Aber nein... Megure war zu geschockt von Shinichis Anblick gewesen. Und das wiederum konnte Shinichi ihm nicht verdenken...

"Wie auch immer", knurrte Gin plötzlich. "Du bist schon so gut wie erledigt, jetzt sind deine Gören dran", sagte er dann, ging die letzten paar Schritte auf Shinichi zu und wollte ihn beiseite stossen.

"Nein!"

Trotz des Wissens, dass er in seinem derzeitigen Zustand niemanden beschützen konnte, stürzte sich Shinichi verzweifelt auf Gin, riss ihn zu Boden und versuchte, ihm die Waffe zu entreissen.

Gin war erstaunt, welche Kraftreserven noch in Shinichi schlummerten, und schaffte es trotz seiner körperlichen Überlegenheit nicht, Shinichi von sich fernzuhalten. Wodka wusste, was zu tun war, und schoss ohne Vorwarnung auf Shinichi. Der schrie auf, und genau in diesem Moment konnte Gin sich von ihm befreien. Er rappelte sich keuchend auf und starrte wütend auf Shinichi herab. Er und auch Wodka schienen die Zwillinge vergessen zu haben, die die Gunst der Stunde genutzt und sich versteckt hatten.

"Ich will mehr Blut sehen", knurrte Gin und nickte Wodka zu. Der wechselte das Messer von der linken in die rechte Hand, packte Shinichis Hände und führte zwei präzise Schnitte aus. Sofort quoll dunkelrotes Blut aus den aufgeschnittenen Pulsadern.

Shinichi keuchte und schnappte nach Luft, er hatte Mühe zu atmen.

Plötzlich fiel Gin Shinichis Zwillinge wieder ein, doch als er sich zur Wand umdrehte, an der jetzt ein Blutfleck in Brusthöhe zu sehen war, waren die Kinder verschwunden.

"Kommt raus, ihr Gören, wenn ihr nicht wollt, dass ich eurem Vater die Rippen breche!", rief Gin und sah sich in der Halle um.

"Nein!", keuchte Shinichi laut. "Bleibt, wo ihr seid! _Bleibt!"_

Gin wartete darauf, dass sich die Zwillinge zeigten, doch sie liessen sich auch nach mehreren Minuten nicht blicken. Gin holte einen kleinen, stählernen Knüppel aus dem Innern seines Mantels.

"Eure letzte Chance!", rief er.

Nichts.

"Pech gehabt, Kudo!"

Gin schlug zu. Knochen brachen.

Shinichis Schrei gellte durch die Halle und verursachte bei den Zwillingen eine Gänsehaut, doch sie blieben nach wie vor in ihrem Versteck.

"Tat's weh?", fragte Gin genüsslich. Er wartete jedoch keine Antwort ab, sondern schlug gleich noch mal zu. Shinichi rang nach Luft, es schmerzte höllisch. Ihm tat alles weh und Kopfschmerzen bekam er jetzt auch noch.

"Wollt ihr immer noch nicht rauskommen?", rief Gin erneut, und wie erwartet erhielt er wieder keine Antwort.

"Wir hätten sie gleich töten sollen", sagte Wodka und sprach somit das aus, was Gin gerade dachte. "Jetzt haben wir den Salat."

"Wir haben denjenigen, den wir wollten. Und die anderen kriegen wir auch noch, also nur nicht die Geduld verlieren", sagte Gin und rief die Kinder ein letztes Mal. Es war schon fast gespenstisch still in der Halle, man hörte nur noch Shinichis mühsames Keuchen.

"Wie ihr wollt! Sagt eurem Vater Lebewohl!"

Gin grinste, holte seine Pistole wieder hervor und setzte die Mündung an Shinichis Stirn.

"Gleich wirst du für immer von all deinen Sorgen frei sein. Noch einen letzten Wunsch?"

Plötzlich ertönten ferne Polizeisirenen und Wodka sah erschrocken auf. Gins Gesicht war wutverzerrt.

"Du hast also doch die Bullen gerufen! Na warte!", schrie Gin und schlug Shinichi mit seiner Pistole ins Gesicht. "Wenn wir deine Bälger finden, sind sie tot! Hörst du? Tot!"

"Nein...", keuchte Shinichi. "Nicht... bitte..."

"Kommt raus! Sofort!"

"Nein!", keuchte Shinichi laut.

Niemand liess sich blicken. Wutentbrannt sah Gin zu Shinichi runter.

"Wenn nicht sie, dann eben du!"

Er und sein Komplize drückten ihre Pistolen an Shinichis Bauch, Wodka positionierte zusätzlich noch sein Messer über Shinichi. Der verlor das letzte bisschen Farbe. Er wusste ganz genau, was jetzt kam. _Es war schliesslich nicht das erste Mal._

Beide drückten gleichzeitig ab und Shinichis Oberkörper zuckte vor Schmerz reflexartig in die Höhe. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er sich das Messer, das Wodka immer noch in der Hand hielt, selber in den Bauch stiess. Grölendes Gelächter erklang, während Shinichi vor Schmerz die Zähne zusammenbiss. Er lag flach am Boden, Wodka hielt immer noch das Messer und machte keine Anstalten, es aus der Wunde zu ziehen. Im Gegenteil, er trieb es bis zum Anschlag in Shinichis Körper. Mit einem Ruck drehte Wodka das Messer sogar noch in der Wunde.

Shinichi wurde fast schwarz vor Augen. Wodka zog das Messer aus der Wunde und stach gleich noch mal zu.

Gin hätte Wodkas Tun gerne noch länger beobachtet, doch er hielt ihn plötzlich auf. Er hätte fast die Polizei vergessen, die schnell näher rückte.

"Wir müssen sofort hier abhauen, wenn wir nicht geschnappt werden wollen!"

Nach Gins kräftigen Tritt in Shinichis Seite stürmten sie davon, ihr Ziel, den Hinterausgang der Halle, nicht aus den Augen lassend.

Kurz davor aber drehte sich Gin noch um, schoss einmal auf Shinichi und dann noch auf die überall gestapelten Benzinfässer, die sofort in Brand gerieten und blitzschnell die ganze Halle anzündeten.

Shinichi, sein Sohn und seine Tochter waren im Flammenmeer eingeschlossen.

**Kapitel**** 10: Glück im Unglück**

_An einem der höheren Äste des höchsten Baumes hing eine Seilschaukel. Während sich mein 6-jähriger Sohn an mich festklammerte, packte ich das Seil, und wir beide schnellten von unserer Abschlussrampe auf dem Tisch über das Wasser. Auf dem Höhepunkt des Schwungs liess ich los, so dass wir den blätterbedeckten Spiegel des kleinen Sees zerschmetterten. Dann krochen wir kichernd ans Ufer und bespritzten Ran und Reika, die sich auf einem Granitblock sonnten, mit dem kühlen Wasser. Später zahlten sie es uns heim._

_Nach einer stressigen Woche war dieser Sonntag eine wahre Wohltat. Zum Glück spielte das Wetter mit, und die Kinder waren ausgelassen und zufrieden. Und laut._

Die Rufe seines Sohnes, Shinichi war, als hörte er sie wirklich. Bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass es tatsächlich so war. Aber sie klangen nicht fröhlich, so wie damals, sondern voller Angst.

"Dad!"

Shinichi öffnete seine Augen, als er zum wiederholten Male grob geschüttelt wurde.

"Dad! Komm schon! Wach auf! Wir müssen hier raus!"

Shinichi sah zu seinem Sohn hoch, die nackte Angst spiegelte sich in seinen Augen. Neben ihm tauchte Reikas Gesicht auf, das bleich und nicht minder besorgt aussah.

Shinichi hustete kurz und drehte sich auf die Seite, anschliessend zog er das Messer aus seinem Bauch. Ein weiterer Schwall Blut ergoss sich über den Boden.

'Ich kann nicht mehr...', dachte Shinichi keuchend und schloss wieder die Augen. Er spürte, wie sich der Boden unter ihm drehte, und er hatte grosse Mühe, nicht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. 'Ich kann nicht mehr...'

"Dad, bitte!" Reikas angstvolle Stimme drang wie von weit her an sein Ohr. "Halt durch!"

Mit einem Schlag wurde es Shinichi klar. Was wäre, wenn er aufgeben und sich dem Schicksal überlassen würde? Dann starb nicht nur er, sondern mit ihm auch seine beiden Kinder. Und das konnte und durfte er nicht zulassen. Er hätte seinen Kindern ihr Leben genommen. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Schmerz, den er in Rans Herz hinterlassen würde. Und das Versprechen, das er ihr gegeben hatte.

_Ich werde die beiden unversehrt zu dir zurückbringen. Ich werde sie nach Hause bringen. Das verspreche ich dir._

Jetzt war es an der Zeit, sein Versprechen einzulösen.

Ein Knall ertönte, als ein einzelner Kanister in die Luft flog und einen Teil der Lagerhalle zum Einsturz brachte. Shinichi hatte ganz vergessen, dass sie alle Gefahr liefen, bei lebendigem Leibe geröstet zu werden. Er drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken und blickte zu den Zwillingen hoch.

"I-ihr müsst sofort hier weg. Gleich werden die anderen Kanister explodieren und mit ihnen die ganze Halle."

"Nein! Wir gehen nicht ohne dich!"

Shinichi Jr. packte seinen Vater unter den Armen und wuchtete ihn mit Reikas Hilfe auf die Beine.

"Du hast Glück gehabt. Die Kugel hat deine Lunge nicht erwischt", sagte Shinichi Jr., als er sich kurz die Schusswunde angesehen hatte. "Trotzdem sollte sie sofort behandelt werden."

"Aus dir wird mal ein guter Arzt", keuchte Shinichi und versuchte zu lächeln. Es wurde eine schmerzverzerrte Grimasse.

"Quatsch, ich doch nicht!"

"Kommt schon, kommt schon, kommt schon!" Reika trat nervös von einem Bein auf das andere, das Feuer um sie herum und der sich rasch ausbreitende Rauch machten ihr Angst. Sie wünschte sich in ihr Zuhause zurück. Vereint mit ihren Eltern und ihrem Bruder. Sie hustete und humpelte um Shinichi herum.

"Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte Shinichi Jr. und musterte sie.

"Ich hab mir den Knöchel übel verstaucht, als wir uns vorhin versteckt hatten", gestand Reika. "Ich kann kaum auftreten. Tut mir Leid."

Sie hustete erneut, Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. Der Rauch machte ihr langsam zu schaffen, genau wie jetzt ihrem Bruder und Shinichi, der von seinem Sohn gestützt wurde und das Wort ergriff.

"Wir müssen sofort raus hier! Kommt!"

Die drei Kudos schleppten sich dem Hinterausgang entgegen, der glücklicherweise noch nicht versperrt war, doch sie kamen kaum vorwärts. Reika hinkte mit geringem Abstand hinter ihnen her, und als knapp vor ihr ein kleinerer Stahlträger herunterstürzte, schrie sie auf und fiel rückwärts zu Boden.

"Reika, komm schon!", rief Shinichi Jr. und drückte seinen Vater fester an sich, damit er nicht abrutschte. "Wir müssen weiter!"

"Ich kann nicht...", wimmerte sie und hielt sich den schmerzenden Knöchel.

Ein weiterer Kanister flog in die Luft. Die Zeit drängte, und Shinichi fackelte nicht lange.

"Hilf mir mal", sagte er zu seinem Sohn und zog mit dessen Hilfe Reika auf die Beine. Mit erheblichem Kraftaufwand schaffte Shinichi es, Reika Huckepack zu nehmen. Shinichi Jr. stützte seinen Vater, so gut er konnte, doch der immer dichter werdende Rauch machte ihm jetzt schwer zu schaffen. Er biss in seinen Augen und kratzte fürchterlich im Hals. Dennoch schleppten er und Shinichi sich dem Ausgang entgegen, der noch immer nicht versperrt war. Bis jetzt hatten sie das Glück auf ihrer Seite.

Langsam ging es weiter.

"Dad, ich kann nicht-", keuchte Shinichi Jr. plötzlich und schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft. Seine Knie knickten ein und beinahe riss er seinen Vater samt seiner Schwester zu Boden. Shinichi konnte ihn gerade noch auffangen.

"Es tut mir Leid. Entschuldige bitte, Dad! Geht! Lasst mich hier!"

"Nein!"

Jetzt lag es also an Shinichi allein, dass sie alle überlebten. Reika war schon sehr benebelt vom Rauch, doch sie konnte sich noch immer gut an ihrem Vater festhalten.

Shinichi schleppte sich und die Zwillinge Richtung Ausgang, wobei er zunehmend grössere Schwierigkeiten hatte, Reika und auch Shinichi Jr. zu halten. Der Rauch wurde immer dicker, bald schon konnte Shinichi kaum mehr etwas sehen. Doch Schritt für Schritt ging es weiter, aber es wurde auch mit jedem Schritt schwieriger. Shinichi gab nicht auf. Er musste ein Versprechen einlösen! Er _musste_ es einfach schaffen! Dieser Gedanke trieb ihn unaufhaltsam weiter.

"Macht euch keine Sorgen", keuchte er und hustete. "Bald haben wir es geschafft."

Wie durch ein Wunder schaffte es das Trio, aus der Lagerhalle zu entkommen und eine kurze Strecke zurückzulegen, als die Halle mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall explodierte. Shinichi warf die Kinder auf den Asphaltboden und er sich auf sie, um sie vor der Hitze und den herumfliegenden Trümmerteilen zu schützen. Regungslos verharrten sie und warteten einfach ab. Shinichi Jr. hatte das Bewusstsein verloren. Doch weder die Polizei noch die inzwischen herbeigerufene Feuerwehr noch die Notärzte konnten schon zu ihnen vordringen.

"Dad?", fragte Reika leise und drehte ihren Kopf zu Shinichis Gesicht. Er regte sich nicht. "Dad!"

Shinichi grummelte, öffnete seine Augen und sah sie müde an.

"Alles okay?", fragte sie leise und setzte sich auf. Shinichi hustete kurz.

"Achte gut auf deinen Bruder und auf Ran. Sag ihnen, dass ich sie immer liebe." Dann lächelte Shinichi schwach. "Ich bin stolz auf dich, Reika. Ich liebe dich..."

Dann verlor Shinichi das Bewusstsein.

"Dad? Dad! Wach auf!", schrie Reika und schüttelte ihn so fest sie konnte, doch Shinichi regte sich nicht mehr. "Du darfst nicht sterben! Halt durch, bitte! Dad!"

Sie erhielt keine Antwort mehr.

"Shinichi! Reika! Shinichi!"

Eine weibliche, sehr besorgte und verzweifelte Stimme hallte über den Platz.

"Dad, hörst du? Mama ist da! Jetzt wird alles gut."

Reika glaubte felsenfest an ihre eigenen Worte, obwohl sie wusste, dass die Wirklichkeit anders aussah. Viel anders aussah. Dennoch rüttelte sie weiter an Shinichi herum, aber das Ergebnis blieb dasselbe.

"Reika! Shinichi!"

Endlich tauchte in ihrem Blickfeld eine schlanke Frau auf.

"Mama!", heulte Reika laut. "Mama!"

Sie war noch nie so froh, ihre Mutter zu sehen. Ran stürzte auf sie zu und umarmte ihre Tochter. Jetzt kam auch Shinichi Jr. wieder auf die Beine und warf sich ebenfalls seiner Mutter an den Hals.

"Hallo Mum!", hustete er. "Du siehst übel aus."

"Ich bin so froh, dass es euch gutgeht!", schluchzte Ran und drückte beide noch näher an sich.

"Uns geht's gut", sagte Reika und musste ebenfalls kurz husten. Sie hatte starke Kopfschmerzen. "Einigermassen gut. Aber Dad..."

Da die Zwillinge bisher Rans ganze Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchten, konnte sie nicht nach Shinichi sehen. Sie hatte auch nicht bemerkt, dass sich bereits zwei Notärzte um ihn kümmerten. Inspektor Megure stand stumm daneben und blickte auf den Detektiv, der noch immer regungslos, aber jetzt mit einer Atemmaske über Mund und Nase am Boden lag. Shinichi war kreideweiss. Der Inspektor ebenfalls.

Ran wusste sofort, was ihm durch den Kopf ging: Die ganze Situation ähnelte der von damals sehr. Sie ähnelte ihr _zu_ sehr. Ran wurde übel.

Nun wurde Shinichi auf eine Trage gelegt und in den Krankenwagen geschoben. Sofort sassen Ran und die Kinder neben ihm. Die Fahrt ins Krankenhaus erschien ihnen wie eine Ewigkeit.

Die nächsten Stunden waren die schwersten, die Reika und Shinichi Jr. je erlebt hatten.

Drei Stunden später sassen sie vor dem Operationssaal und warteten auf eine Nachricht über Shinichis Zustand. Schwestern mit überfüllten Tabletts und Ärzte in weissen und grünen Kitteln eilten an ihnen vorbei, doch sie nahmen sie nicht zur Kenntnis. Sie sassen einfach nur da. Reika hatte ihren Kopf auf Rans Schulter gelegt und weinte leise, während Shinichi Jr. mit versteinertem Gesicht zu Boden blickte.

Ran hatte ihre Arme um die Schultern der beiden Kinder geschlungen und hielt sie fest. Sie hatte Angst, dass sie sie verlieren würde, wenn Ran sie losliess.

"Frau Kudo?"

Ran und die Zwillinge sahen hoch. Vor ihnen stand ein Arzt in einem weissen Kittel. Das hiess, dass er nicht im OP war, aber es bedeutete auch, dass er ihnen nichts über Shinichis Zustand erzählen konnte. Die Zwillinge senkten den Blick wieder gen Boden.

"Ja?"

"Ich würde gerne noch mal Ihre Kinder untersuchen."

Ran hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

"Die erste Untersuchung ergab sehr unsichere Ergebnisse, mit einem weiteren Check möchte ich einfach sichergehen", erklärte der Arzt. "Aber dazu brauche ich Ihre Erlaubnis."

Ran sah die Zwillinge an. Shinichi Jr. hatte ein Pflaster auf der Wange und einen Arm voller Schürfwunden vom Wurf auf den Asphalt, und Reika hatte den linken Unterarm und ihren Fuss einbandagiert.

"Schon gut, Mum. Wir gehen." Shinichi Jr. stand auf und hielt seiner Schwester die Hand hin. "Komm, Reika."

"Benehmt euch", murmelte Ran.

"Mum! Wir sind 16 und somit keine Kinder mehr!", regte ihr Sohn sich auf, doch als Ran traurig zu Boden blickte, taten ihm seine Worte leid.

"Entschuldige bitte. Gibst du uns Bescheid, wenn du was von Dad hörst?"

Ran nickte.

"Natürlich."

Dann sass Ran alleine auf der Bank und wartete wieder. Hoffte. Und bangte. Die Zeit verstrich nur sehr langsam. Und dann...

Endlich wurde Shinichi aus dem OP geschoben. Ran stand sofort auf, eilte an seine Seite und nahm seine Hand in ihre. Er war noch immer sehr blass, aber er atmete noch. Er lebte!

"Shinichi!"

"Sofern sein Zustand weiterhin stabil bleibt, wird er durchkommen", erklärte ein Arzt. Ran atmete erleichtert auf und schloss kurz die Augen. Die Gefahr ist gebannt. Vorläufig.

"Wir werden Ihren Mann jetzt ins Zimmer bringen, Sie können nachher zu ihm."

Ran nickte und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihren Kindern, die noch nicht zurück waren.

Shinichi Jr. und seine Schwester mussten zur Beobachtung über Nacht im Krankenhaus bleiben. Doch ihnen war das nur Recht. So waren sie wenigstens in der Nähe ihres Vaters, der zwar nicht in ihrem Zimmer, aber nur ein Stockwerk über ihnen stationiert war, wie sie von ihrer Mutter erfuhren. Der behandelnde Arzt hatte ihnen schliesslich die Erlaubnis gegeben, Shinichi besuchen zu dürfen.

"Es war eine Begegnung mit seiner Vergangenheit", sagte Shinichi Jr. plötzlich, als er sich neben seinen Vater auf die Bettkante gesetzt hatte und ihm ins blasse Gesicht sah. "Ich hab's ihm angesehen. Er wäre am liebsten am anderen Ende der Welt gewesen."

"Stimmt", bestätigte Reika und versuchte krampfhaft, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. Sie scheiterte jedoch erbärmlich.

"Dad, bitte wach auf!", schluchzte sie, stiess ihren Bruder zur Seite, warf sich auf ihren Vater und weinte hemmungslos.

"Reika, beruhige dich! Bitte!"

Ran wollte ihre Tochter von Shinichi wegziehen, doch Reika schlang ihre Arme um Shinichis Hals und liess nicht los.

"Ich will meinen Vater nicht verlieren!", heulte sie immer wieder. "Ich brauch ihn doch!"

"Schwesterchen, nimm doch Vernunft an", sagte jetzt Shinichi Jr., machte aber keinerlei Anstalten, es seiner Mutter gleichzutun. "Du musst aufpassen, dass du die Schläuche und Kabel nicht berührst. Das wäre nämlich gar nicht gut."

Reika zuckte sofort zurück.

Ran hatte Tränen in den Augen, doch sie schaffte es, tröstende Worte hervorzubringen.

"Euer Vater hat einen starken Lebenswillen. Und der Arzt sagte, dass er es schaffen wird. Ich glaube fest an seine Worte. Und das solltet ihr auch tun."

Shinichi Jr. sah seine Mutter an.

"Natürlich tun wir das, Mum. Aber..." Sein Blick wanderte wieder zurück zu seinem Vater. "... ich hab Dad noch nie so kraftlos, so leblos gesehen. Gut, er war zwischendurch immer mal wieder krank, aber jetzt..." Er seufzte. "Er tut richtig mir leid."

Eine kurze, aber unangenehme Stille trat ein.

"Ihr solltet jetzt in euer Zimmer zurück", sagte Ran und nahm Reika in die Arme. "Ihr beide."

"Ich will aber bei meinem Dad bleiben", sagte Reika laut und wand sich aus Rans Griff. "Und zwar so lange, bis er wieder gesund ist."

Ran spürte, dass Reika jetzt dringend ihre Nähe brauchte. Sie sah zu ihrem Sohn.

"Würdest du bitte schon mal vorgehen, Shinichi? Ich muss mit deiner Schwester reden." Der Angesprochene hob die Augenbrauen. "Du weisst schon. Ein Gespräch von Frau zu Frau", fügte Ran hinzu.

Shinichi Jr. verdrehte die Augen. "Schon klar." Dann ging er noch mal zu seinem Vater. "Bis später, Dad. Wach schnell wieder auf, hörst du?" An der Tür blieb der Junge kurz stehen und sah seine Mutter an, die Reika wieder in die Arme geschlossen hatte. "Ich wünsch euch viel Spass."

Dann war er weg.

Ran hielt ihre Tochter fest im Arm, sagte jedoch nichts. Sie wartete, bis Reika sich etwas beruhigt hatte.

"Ich wüsste gerne, was du damals gedacht hattest", murmelte Reika plötzlich. Ran sah sie an.

"Was meinst du?"

"Damals, als Dad... Du weisst schon. Ich meine, es muss dich ja sehr mitgenommen haben, immerhin warst du ja am Ende sogar noch dabei!"

"Das stimmt. Ich war damals aber auch mehr als nur wütend auf deinen Vater", gestand Ran und drückte ihre Tochter sanft an sich.

"Wie das?"

Rans Gedanken wanderten zurück in die Vergangenheit.

"An drei Tagen jener zwei Wochen war sehr schönes Wetter. Und es war sehr heiss. Wenn man nicht aufpasste, bekam man im Nu einen Sonnenbrand. Um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen", sagte Ran und sortierte ihre Gedanken neu. "Ich war ziemlich besorgt um Shinichi, denn er war zu jener Zeit schon über eine Woche spurlos verschwunden. Ich hatte nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Am zweiten dieser sonnigen Tage wollte ich eigentlich mit ihm ins Freibad, aber weder meldete er sich auf meine Anrufe hin noch liess er sich blicken. Ich war sehr wütend auf ihn, das kannst du mir glauben. Ich stand oft am Fenster und blickte auf die Strasse hinunter. Ich sah nur Pärchen. Überall nur Pärchen. Ich schaute ihnen zu, und plötzlich überkam mich der Gedanke, dass Shinichi eine Andere hatte. Ich hab mir vorgestellt, wie Shinichi und das Mädchen bereits im Freibad lagen und sich küssten. In mir stieg die Wut hoch. Ich kriegte diesen Gedanken nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Und da es am nächsten Tag wieder sonnig und heiss war, stieg meine Wut sogar noch. Nie hätte ich mir träumen lassen, was Shinichi in jenen Augenblicken durchmachen musste..."

Ran schluchzte, aber Reika versuchte sofort, sie zu trösten.

"Als dann Shinichi und Heiji befreit wurden...", fuhr Ran schluchzend fort und warf einen kurzen Blick zu Shinichi, der reglos in seinem Bett lag und von seiner Umgebung keine Notiz nahm. "... da war ich mehr als nur geschockt. Allein der Gedanke, dass Shinichi... gefoltert wurde...! _Gefoltert!_ Und ich hab ihn verdächtigt, fremd zu gehen!"

"Schon gut, Mama. Du wusstest ja nicht, was... damals los war", flüsterte Reika leise und drückte sich fester an ihre Mutter. Ran brauchte ein paar Minuten, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Dann sprach sie weiter.

"Heiji hat mir mal erzählt, dass Shinichi immer nur an mich gedacht hatte. Und es hat mir das Herz gebrochen, als ich zusehen musste, wie er am Schluss noch... Du kannst dir vorstellen, dass ich danach nicht von seiner Seite wich. Nicht von seiner Seite weichen wollte. Wie du jetzt... Einerseits durfte ich gar nicht weggehen, da ich gleich zum Blutspenden "eingeteilt" wurde. Shinichi hatte viel Blut verloren, aber im Krankenhaus hatten sie fast keine Reserven mehr. Kurz vor Shinichis Einlieferung wurde nämlich jemand operiert, der dieselbe Blutgruppe hatte wie dein Vater. Und derjenige verbrauchte fast die ganzen Reserven."

"Dann hatte Dad ja Glück im Unglück, dass ihr dieselbe Blutgruppe habt", sagte Reika.

"Ja. Glück. Es war alles nur Glück, wie es mir schien. Pures Glück, dass er die ganze Tortur überlebt hatte. Er hatte sich nämlich immer gefragt, wie er das alles überleben konnte. Shinichi fragt sich das heute noch, wenn er daran dachte. Und ich auch. Jeder andere Mensch wäre diesen Verletzungen erlegen. Jeder. Nur er nicht."

"Es muss eine schlimme Zeit für dich gewesen sein, darauf zu warten, dass Dad aus dem Koma erwacht, oder?", fragte Reika leise.

"Ja", murmelte Ran, strich Reika erneut übers Haar und sah dann zu Shinichi. "Ich hab sehr lange darauf gewartet, wieder in seine Augen sehen zu können und seine Stimme zu hören. Für mich dauerte das eine Ewigkeit."

"Kann ich mir vorstellen", warf Reika ein, liess dann aber ihre Mutter weitersprechen.

"Ich fühlte mich schlecht. Die ganze Zeit über."

"Warum?"

"Wegen meines unbegründeten Verdachts. Ich hab vorhin ja gesagt, dass ich Shinichi verdächtigt habe, fremd zu gehen. Aber als ich dann eines Tages seinen verbrannten und misshandelten Rücken gesehen habe, da... erschrak ich furchtbar. Ich entschuldigte mich zig Mal bei Shinichi für meinen Verdacht. Aber er hörte mich nicht. Als er im Koma lag, nahm er überhaupt keine Notiz von seiner Umgebung wahr. Weder Geräusche noch Stimmen noch irgendwas anderes. Ich wäre am Boden zerstört gewesen, wenn Shinichi gestorben wäre. Ich hab ihn verdächtigt und hätte mich nicht mal bei ihm entschuldigen können. Geschweige denn verabschieden. Ich wäre... Ach, ich weiss nicht, was ich dann gemacht hätte..."

Eine kurze Pause entstand, als Ran sich von ihrer Tochter löste und zu Shinichi ging. "Als er dann endlich aus dem Koma erwachte, war ich natürlich überglücklich und unendlich froh darüber. Trotzdem entschuldigte ich mich dann bei ihm. Als er mir verzieh, fiel mir ein Felsbrocken vom Herzen."

"Und was passierte dann?"

Rans Lächeln verblasste.

"Dann wurde Shinichi plötzlich depressiv. Seine Wunden verheilten nicht so, wie sie sollten. Narben entstanden, die man heute noch sehen kann. Auch war er kaum noch bei Bewusstsein, durch all die Beruhigungs- und Schmerzmittel, die er benötigte. Die Ärzte gaben ihn bald auf, ich konnte es ihren Augen und Gesichtern ansehen. Als einer von ihnen es mir dann sagte, war ich am Boden zerstört."

"Ach Mama!", seufzte Reika und wischte ihr die Tränen aus den Augen. "Aber er wurde wieder gesund. Dann hat er dich geheiratet. Und dann sind wir gekommen und haben angefangen, euch zu nerven."

"Ja, aber so schnell ging das nicht", sagte Ran und strich Reika wieder lächelnd über den Kopf. "Aber ich glaube, wir haben deinen Bruder schon sehr lange warten lassen. Gehen wir runter."

Mit einem letzten Blick auf ihren Vater verliess Reika humpelnd das Zimmer. Ran folgte ihr kurze Zeit später.

"Das dauerte aber lange", wurden sie schon von Shinichi Jr. begrüsst, als sie das Zimmer betraten. Er sah von seiner Zeitschrift hoch, als Reika sich müde auf ihr Bett warf.

"Tut mir leid, Shinichi. Aber es musste sein", entschuldigte sich Ran und musste dann gähnen. Ein Blick auf ihre Uhr sagte ihr, dass es halb vier Uhr morgens war. Sie hatte völlig das Zeitgefühl verloren! Dabei hatte sie, während sie vor dem OP wartete, alle zwei Minuten auf die Uhr geschaut. Ran schüttelte mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf.

"Mum? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Shinichi Jr.

"J-ja, alles gut", murmelte sie leicht abwesend und wünschte sich plötzlich dringend eine Schulter, an der sie sich ausweinen konnte. Und dafür kamen nur zwei Personen in Frage, von denen eine jedoch bewusstlos in einem Krankenhausbett lag...

"Ihr schlaft jetzt besser, es ist schon sehr spät", sagte sie dann, als Reika gerade nach einer Zeitschrift greifen wollte. "Und bitte keine Widerrede, ihr hab in den letzten Stunden genug durchgemacht."

"Wie wahr", gähnte Shinichi Jr., lehnte sich zurück – und schlief sofort ein.

"Wo willst du hin?", fragte Reika ängstlich, als ihre Mutter an die Tür ging und sie leise aufzog.

"Ich bin gleich wieder da", flüsterte sie. "Wenn ich wiederkomme, bleibe ich bei euch. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ja?"

"Ist gut."

Nach einem Telefonat nach Osaka und einem kurzen Besuch bei Shinichi betrat Ran leise und in Tränen aufgelöst wieder das Zimmer und sah sofort, dass inzwischen auch Reika schlief.

Ran legte sich zu ihr ins Bett, nahm sie vorsichtig in den Arm und schlief dann selber erschöpft ein.

**Kapitel 11: Schatten**

Kräftige Sonnenstrahlen fielen ins Zimmer und liessen die weissen, kahlen Wände hell aufleuchten. Reika öffnete schlaftrunken die Augen und gähnte laut. Ein Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr verriet ihr, dass es gerade erst halb neun war. Sie hatte also nur wenige Stunden geschlafen. Im Bett neben ihr lag ihr Bruder, der bereits wach war und in einem der Magazine las. Er hatte kurz aufgesehen, als er spürte, dass Reika ihn ansah.

"Morgen", murmelte er. Reika grüsste zurück.

"Wo ist Mum?"

"Wahrscheinlich draussen", gähnte er.

In diesem Augenblick wurde die Tür mit voller Wucht aufgerissen, so dass Reika, die sich gerade eine Zeitschrift vom Tischchen neben ihrem Bett angeln wollte, mitsamt der Decke unsanft auf dem Boden landete. Shinichi Jr. bekam einen Lachkrampf. Heiji Hattori, der die Ursache für Reikas Sturz war, blickte verlegen drein.

"'tschuldigung!"

"Hallo Onkel Heiji! Lange nicht mehr gesehen!", rief Reika erfreut, schälte sich aus der Decke und warf sich ihm an den Hals.

"Der kleine Rabauke und die wunderschöne Tochter meines besten Freundes! Hallo Leute!"

Heiji freute sich sehr, die Sprösslinge seines besten Freundes wieder zu sehen. Obwohl er selber Kinder hatte, eine vierzehnjährige Tochter und einen zehnjährigen Sohn, hatte er doch einen Narren an Shinichis Kinder gefressen. Besonders an dessen Sohn, dem "doppelten Kudo", wie er den Jungen oft nannte.

Insgeheim hoffte Heiji, dass seine Tochter, die ja nur zwei Jahre jünger als Shinichis Zwillinge war, eines Tages mit Shinichi Jr. anbandeln würde. Das würde dann eine sehr verrückte Hochzeit geben! Allein beim Gedanken daran musste Heiji breit grinsen. Er selbst hätte nichts dagegen, wenn Shinichi Jr. sein Schwiegersohn werden würde. Shinichi allerdings wäre wahrscheinlich nicht so begeistert davon...

Die Stimme vom "doppelten Kudo" lenkte Heijis Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf diesen.

"Welche Welle hat denn dich nach Tokyo geschwemmt?", fragte Shinichi Jr., als er sich von seinem Lachanfall erholt hatte.

"Die Welle heisst Ran", antwortete Heiji und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

"Ist Tante Kazuha auch hier?", fragte Reika.

"Nein. Sie und die Kinder sind gestern zu 'ner Freundin gefahren und verbringen ein paar Tage dort."

"Warum bist du nicht mit?"

"Ich... Ich hatte keine Lust dazu", wich Heiji aus. Er wollte die Kinder nicht beunruhigen indem er erklärte, dass er ein ungutes Gefühl in Bezug auf Shinichi hatte und er deshalb lieber 'in der Nähe' bleiben wollte. Mit unverändertem Gesichtsaudruck fuhr Heiji fort. "Ausserdem war ich hundemüde. Ich schlief, als eure Mutter mich in aller Herrgottsfrühe anrief."

"Um halb vier Uhr morgens sollte man das auch", warf Ran ein und wusste sogleich, dass sie sich selbst widersprach. Schliesslich schlief sie um jene Zeit auch nicht.

"Mum hat dich angerufen?", fragte Shinichi Jr. "Warum?"

"Das fragste noch? Sie hat mich gebeten, herzukommen. Und sie hat mir auch erzählt, was passiert is'."

"Na, dann weisst du ja über alles Bescheid", grummelte Shinichi Jr., bevor er von Reika unterbrochen wurde.

"Wann bist du angekommen?"

"Vor einer guten Stunde", antwortete Heiji.

"Wo warst du denn bis vorhin?"

"Reika, bitte", versuchte Ran ihre Tochter zurückzuhalten. Dass Reika Heiji so viele Löcher in den Bauch fragen konnte, erschien Ran etwas schleierhaft, zumal sie Heiji noch nie so mit Fragen bombardiert hatte. Dasselbe musste auch Heiji gedacht haben.

"Ganz schön neugierig biste!", grinste er und wuschelte Reika durch die Haare. "Aber bei einem Vater wie Shinichi ist das auch kein Wunder."

"Sag schon! Wo warst du?" Reika liess einfach nicht locker.

Heiji seufzte.

"Ich war bei eurem Vater. Ich musste einfach nach ihm sehen, ich konnte nich' anders."

Das war die Antwort, auf die Reika gewartet hatte.

"Und?"

"Shinichi war kurz bei Bewusstsein", sagte Heiji.

"Toll! Ich geh gleich zu ihm!", strahlte Reika und wollte sich schon davonmachen, als Heiji sie zurückhielt.

"Nein, bleib hier. Es bringt sowieso nichts."

"Warum?"

"Weil Shinichi wieder bewusstlos is', deshalb."

Reika sah Heiji an, dann wandte sie sich schnell ab. Er sollte nicht sehen, wie sie weinte. Ihr kurzer emotionaler Höhenflug war vorbei.

"Hat er... etwas gesagt?", fragte Shinichi Jr. zögernd. Auch er lächelte nicht mehr.

"Er hat gefragt, wie's euch geht."

"Das war alles?", fragte Shinichi Jr. enttäuscht.

"Das war alles", bestätigte Heiji.

Reika liess es sich nicht nehmen. Sie stürmte aus dem Zimmer, spurtete die Treppe hoch und an den Wachen vorbei in Shinichis Zimmer. Ran, Heiji und Shinichi Jr. waren ihr dich auf den Fersen.

"Dad!"

Reika erhielt keine Antwort. Shinichi lag noch immer reglos im Bett und schien nichts um sich herum zu registrieren. Reika schüttelte ihn grob.

"Dad, komm schon! Sag doch was! Dad!"

"Es tut weh, ihn so zu sehen, nich' wahr?", fragte Heiji leise, trat neben sie und sah sie von der Seite her an. Shinichi Jr. und Ran blieben im Hintergrund.

Reika schluchzte und nickte.

"Dabei solltet ihr beide froh sein, dass ihr nich' alles über die Vergangenheit eures Daddys wisst", fuhr Heiji fort und blickte in Shinichis blasses Gesicht.

"Wieso?", fragte Shinichi Jr., trat nun neben Heiji und sah zu ihm hoch. "Denkst du jetzt an jene zwei Wochen, in denen ihr...?"

Heiji verschluckte sich an seinem eigenen Speichel, hustete wie verrückt und sah den Jungen erschrocken an.

"Woher weisste das?"

"Ich weiss es auch", warf Reika schmollend ein.

"Woher?"

"Dad hat es uns erzählt. Und zwar an einem Abend, bevor wir... entführt wurden", murmelte Shinichi Jr. und sah nun ebenfalls zu seinem Vater.

"Das heisst, ihr wisst alles drüber?"

"So ziemlich, ja. Dad hat uns auch das Buch gegeben, in dem er alles aufgeschrieben hat."

"Er hat euch das Buch gegeben? Ehrlich?"

"Ehrlich", bestätigte Reika. Heiji sah die Zwillinge fassungslos an. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Shinichi hätte doch niemals...!

Jetzt musste Heiji es genauer wissen. Er zog die Zwillinge aus dem Zimmer, wieder an den Wachen vorbei und bugsierte sie den Gang entlang und die Treppe hinunter. Sein Ziel war das Zimmer, das die Kinder im Moment belegten. Keine zwei Minuten später sassen die Zwillinge auf dem einen Bett, Heiji auf dem anderen. Ran blieb bei Shinichi.

"Noch mal von vorne", begann Heiji und fixierte seine Gegenüber. "Ihr wisst wirklich _alles_ über diese... Sache?"

"Ja doch!" Shinichi Jr. war leicht genervt. "Dad hat uns alles erzählt, von Anfang an. Wie er entführt wurde, was sie mit ihm angestellt hatten, und er hat uns auch das Buch gegeben, in dem er alles aufgeschrieben hat. Das ist die Wahrheit. Wir veräppeln dich nicht", fügte er hinzu. Heiji sah ihn und Reika abwechselnd an und suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

"Is' er denn wahnsinnig geworden?"

"Nein, ist er nicht", kam es nüchtern von Shinichi Jr. "Denn dadurch konnten wir unseren Vater besser kennen lernen. Bis vor kurzem hatten wir davon keine Ahnung. Aber da seine Peiniger wieder auf freiem Fuss sind, musste er uns wohl oder übel davon erzählen. Damit wir wissen, dass jetzt eine Gefahr besteht, die nicht zu unterschätzen ist."

Heiji nickte.

"Is' eigentlich klar. Shinichi musste euch ja 'nen Grund nennen, warum er plötzlich supervorsichtig is'. Und er hat euch alles erzählt? Wirklich alles?"

"Ja", sagte Shinichi Jr. schlicht. Doch Reika fiel etwas ein.

"Das stimmt nicht", murmelte sie leise und sah nachdenklich auf ihre Hände.

"Was stimmt nicht?" fragte Shinichi Jr. nach. Reika sah wieder hoch.

"Dad hat nicht alles in dieses Buch geschrieben."

"Doch, das hat er", sagte Shinichi Jr. und sah seine Schwester an. "Du hast es doch auch gelesen!"

"Ja, schon. Ich hab alles gelesen. Aber jetzt erst ist es mir aufgefallen!"

"Was soll Shinichi denn nich' aufgeschrieben haben?", fragte nun Heiji und sah die Tochter seines besten Freundes gespannt an.

"Zum Beispiel, wie er versucht hat sich umzubringen."

Heiji und auch Shinichi Jr. sahen das Mädchen einen Moment lang stumm an.

"Stimmt, jetzt wo du es sagst...", sagte Shinichi Jr. endlich. "Das hat er wirklich nicht aufgeschrieben. Nicht mal erwähnt."

"Doch, erwähnt hat er es", sagte Reika. "Er hat uns erzählt, dass er es versucht hat."

"Ja, aber er hat nicht gesagt, _wie!_"

Die Zwillinge sahen sich stumm an, während Heiji leicht blass um die Nase wurde. Er hatte gehofft, sich nie wieder daran erinnern zu müssen. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte, ein ganz bestimmtes Bild aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen.

Shinichi.

Am Boden.

Vermeintlich tot.

Es war ein grosser Unterschied, ob man eine fremde Leiche vor sich hatte, oder die Leiche seines besten Freundes...

"Ich würde es doch irgendwie gerne wissen...", sagte Reika nun zögernd und lenkte somit Heijis Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sie zurück.

"Was würdeste gerne wissen?", fragte er, setzte sich leicht auf und strich sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht.

"Die Art, wie Dad es versucht hat."

"An dem Abend, als Dad uns davon erzählt hat, hast du nicht ausgesehen, als ob du es wissen wolltest", bemerkte Shinichi Jr. trocken.

"Wir mussten ja auch erst mal das verdauen, was er uns erzählt hat!", verteidigte Reika sich. "Dir ging es doch genauso."

"Ja, schon, aber..."

Heiji beobachtete schweigend die Geschwister. Und dabei fiel ihm wieder auf, wie ähnlich Shinichi Jr. seinem Vater eigentlich war. Die gleiche Tonlage, wenn er Fragen stellte. Der gleiche Blick. Der gleiche Gesichtsausdruck, wenn ihm etwas nicht passte. Überhaupt musste sich Heiji immer wieder in Erinnerung rufen, dass vor ihm nicht Shinichi, sondern dessen Sohn sass. Und was Reika anging... In Diskussionen war sie ihrer Mutter ähnlicher als sie zugeben wollte.

Heiji schaltete sich ins Gespräch, als er merkte, dass sich daraus bald ein Streit entwickeln würde.

"Kinder", sagte er. Die Zwillinge hörten jedoch nicht auf, sich anzukabbeln. Sie hatten es gar nicht gehört.

"Hey!" Heiji erhob die Stimme. Die Zwillinge verstummten und sahen ihn an.

"Wollt ihr's wissen?", fragte Heiji schlicht und musterte sie.

"Was?"

"Wie Shinichi versucht hat sich das Leben zu nehmen."

Von Shinichi Jr. kam sofort ein Nicken. Nach ein paar Sekunden nickte auch seine Schwester.

"Bitte", sagte sie nur.

Heiji seufzte, lehnte sich zurück und sah zur Decke hoch. Er musste erst seine Gedanken sortieren, damit er auch wirklich von Anfang an erzählte. Reika und Shinichi Jr. sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an.

"Es war an einem Abend, ein paar Tage, nachdem Shinichi aus'm Krankenhaus entlassen wurde. Seine Eltern, Ran und ich holten ihn ab. Kaum betrat er die Villa, zog er sich schon in sein Zimmer zurück und wollte ständig allein gelassen werden. Unsere Versuche, ihn zu uns ins Wohnzimmer zu holen, scheiterten immerzu, aber nie wurde Shinichi aggressiv uns gegenüber. Wie soll ich sagen..." Heiji verstummte kurz und fuhr sich erneut mit der Hand übers Gesicht. "Es tat mir in der Seele weh, ihn so niedergeschlagen zu sehen, das könnt ihr mir glauben."

"Tun wir auch", bemerkte Reika und hatte schon wieder Tränen in den Augen. Heiji holte tief Luft.

"An jenem Abend waren seine Eltern und Ran ausser Haus. Nur wir beide waren da. Ich hatte es irgendwie geschafft, dass Shinichi sein Zimmer verliess und runter ins Wohnzimmer kam, aber wir schwiegen uns dann doch nur an. Die ganze Zeit über. Wir beide spürten, dass der jeweils andere gar nicht über das Erlebte sprechen wollte. Also blieb es still.

Plötzlich rief mich Kazuha an und fragte mich, wann ich endlich nach Osaka zurückkomme. Shinichi, von dem ich dachte, dass er mich nich' beim Gespräch stören wollte, stand auf und ging wortlos nach oben. Das Telefonat ging länger als ich dachte, besonders, da ich Shinichis Eltern versprochen hab, ein Auge auf ihn zu werfen. Also ging ich in sein Zimmer hoch, weil ich dachte, er läge im Bett. Er hat nämlich sehr müde ausgesehen, als er nach oben ging."

"Aber er nicht im Bett, oder?", fragte Reika gespannt.

"Nein. Leider nich'."

Heiji strich sich kurz seine Haare aus den Augen, ehe er fortfuhr.

"Shinichi war im Badezimmer. So naiv, wie ich damals manchmal war, dacht ich, er wolle ein Bad nehmen, also liess ich ihn in Ruhe. Als es dann aber immer später wurde, wurde ich unruhig. Ich meine, niemand denkt doch gleich an Selbstmord, schon gar nicht, wenn noch jemand da is'!"

Heiji stand auf und musste ein paar Schritte laufen, um sich wieder zu beruhigen.

"Ich kann noch immer nich' ganz glauben, was damals passiert is'. Es war einfach zu..." Heiji fielen keine Worte ein, die das hätten beschreiben können, was er von der ganzen Sache hielt. Er liess die Schultern hängen und schüttelte mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf.

"Erzähl bitte weiter."

Heiji seufzte laut.

"Ich hatte plötzlich 'n seltsames Gefühl, also klopfte ich an die Tür und fragte, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Aber ich erhielt keine Antwort. Ich rüttelte wie wild am Türknauf, aber die Tür war abgeschlossen, und meine Rufe blieb ungehört. Also verschaffte ich mir gewaltsam Zutritt in den Raum. Und dann sah ich den Grund, warum ich nich' gehört wurde."

"Hat Dad sich die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten?", fragte Reika leise. Heiji seufzte erneut.

"Nein. Shinichi lag samt Klamotten in der vollen Badewanne. Sein ganzer Körper war unter Wasser. Sein Kopf ebenfalls."

Reika fühlte sich, als hätte ihr gerade jemand mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht geschlagen.

"Oh mein Gott!", brachte sie nur heraus und packte die Hand ihres Bruders, der erstarrt war und Heiji mit grossen Augen ansah. Allerdings brachte er kein Wort heraus.

"Ersticken und Ertrinken gehören meiner Meinung nach zu den furchtbarsten Todesarten, die man sich vorstellen kann. Shinichi wusste das. Und trotzdem hat er..."

Heiji fröstelte kurz.

"Als ich ihn aus der Wanne gezogen und begonnen hatte, ihn zu reanimieren, schoss mir immer nur ein Gedanke durch den Kopf. An jenem Abend wurde mir klar, dass die beiden Mistkerle es geschafft hatten, Shinichis Kampfgeist zu brechen. Und damit bewahrheitete sich eine Befürchtung von mir."

"Eine Befürchtung? Welche?"

"Kurz bevor wir damals an jenem letzten Morgen rausgebracht und schliesslich gerettet wurden, überlegte ich mir, wie es in Bezug auf Shinichi weitergehen könnte. Und da wusst' ich's plötzlich. Wenn sie Shinichi am Schluss nicht töteten, würden sie ihn in den Selbstmord treiben. Irgendwie. Dass Shinichi es überhaupt versucht hatte, zeugte schon von der Macht, die sie noch immer über ihn hatten, obwohl sie im Gefängnis sassen. Als Shinichi so leblos vor mir am Boden lag, hatte ich 'ne Riesenwut auf die Mistkerle. Am liebsten wär ich sofort ins Gefängnis gefahren und hättse umgebracht. Aber es blieb beim Gedanken", fügte Heiji hinzu. "Einerseits waren sie es einfach nich' wert, dass man wegen ihnen zum Mörder wurde, und andererseits hätt' ich Shinichi alleine lassen müssen - was ich in jener Situation auf keinen Fall tun konnte."

"Weiter", bettelte Shinichi Jr.

"Ich war heilfroh, als Shinichi wieder bei Bewusstsein war. Er war zwar noch ziemlich ausser Atem, aber der beruhigte sich schnell wieder. Und dann beschimpfte er mich übel."

"Was hat Dad gesagt?", fragte Reika, obwohl sie es eigentlich gar nicht wissen wollte. Heiji sah ihr direkt in die Augen, als er fortfuhr.

"Ich hätt' ihn sterben lassen sollen. Und ich solle mich gefälligst um meine Angelegenheiten kümmern."

"Kaum zu glauben, dass Dad das mal gesagt hatte", bemerkte Shinichi Jr. und schluckte trocken. "Aber es stimmt. Er hat gesagt, dass er dich angeschnauzt hatte."

"Ja", sagte Heiji leise. "Es war hart, so was von ihm zu hören. Dennoch nahm ich es ihm nicht übel. Ich wusste ja, was passiert war und warum Shinichi das getan hatte. Ich wusste es, weil ich's hautnah miterleben musste. Aber an jenem Abend war es eine traurige Gewissheit: Shinichi war nicht mehr der Shinichi, den ich kannte und schätzte. Er war für mich nur noch ein fremder Junge, der sterben und alles vergessen wollte. Er tat mir so leid. Und es tat mir in der Seele weh, ihn so zu sehen."

"Onkel Heiji", murmelte Reika mitfühlend. "Es muss sicher schrecklich für dich gewesen sein."

"Nich' so schrecklich wie das, was als nächstes passierte."

Shinichi Jr. und Reika horchten auf. Konnte es denn noch schlimmer kommen? Noch grauenvoller, als es schon war?

"Erzähl", bat Shinichi Jr.

"Als er mich angeschnauzt hatte, sass er einigermassen aufrecht am Boden. Aber dann sackte er zusammen. Wie ein Häufchen Elend. Glücklicherweise kamen in diesem Augenblick seine Eltern wieder zurück. Yusaku war sofort klar, was passiert war, und er benötigte sehr viel Zeit, um Shinichi zu beruhigen. An jenem Abend hatte euer Vater den absoluten Tiefpunkt erreicht. Schon allein deshalb, weil er es gleich noch zweimal versuchte." Heiji schloss die Augen.

"Was?", riefen die Zwillinge im Chor. "_Zweimal?_"

Heiji öffnete seine Augen wieder und nickte.

"Er versuchte es wieder. In derselben Nacht. Sein Wunsch zu sterben war sehr stark. Mal abgesehen von der Art wiederholte sich das Ganze."

"_Wie?"_ Reikas Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern.

"Er schlitzte sich die Pulsadern auf. Beim dritten Mal stopfte er sich mit Schlaftabletten voll. Es war früher Morgen, als er es tat, und trotzdem kriegten wir ihn wenige Stunden später fast nich' mehr wach. Ihr könnt euch nich' vorstellen, wie er getobt hat, als er wieder richtig bei Bewusstsein war."

"Dad hat getobt?"

"Und wie! Um sich geschlagen und getreten hat er. Yusaku allein konnte Shinichi nich' mehr bändigen, also half ich ihm. Yusaku und ich hatten später blaue Flecken. Aber als wir ihn dann endlich unter Kontrolle hatten, wurde er wieder apathisch. Die nächsten paar Stunden blieb ich bei ihm. Ohne Überwachung hätte er's sehr wahrscheinlich ein weiteres Mal versucht, aber Rans Anblick liess ihn endlich zur Besinnung kommen."

"Mamas Anblick?", fragte Reika verständnislos.

Heiji nickte wieder.

"Yukiko wollte erst nich', dass Ran sich das Elend mit Shinichi mit ansehen musste, aber Yusaku überzeugte sie schnell, dass Shinichi jetzt die Person brauchte, wegen der er alles durchgemacht hatte. Er brauchte die Person, die der Grund war, warum er überhaupt noch lebte. Er brauchte Ran. Einzig und allein nur sie. Also holte ich sie her, weil sie zu dieser Zeit zu Hause war. Als ich ihr im Schnelldurchlauf erzählt hatte, was passiert war und wie es Shinichi ging, war sie erst mal sprachlos. Ich erinnere mich noch gut an ihr fassungsloses Gesicht, als sie Shinichi in seiner damaligen Verfassung gesehen hatte."

Auch Reika und Shinichi Jr. sahen Heiji fassungslos an.

"Aber...", erklang es nach mehreren Minuten leise von Reika. "Aber er hat doch gesagt, er hätte es einmal versucht. _Einmal! _Und nicht gleich..."

"Hat er nicht", murmelte Shinichi Jr. Reika sah ihn an.

"Was?"

"Er hat nicht gesagt, er hätte es nur einmal versucht. Er hat überhaupt nicht gesagt, wie oft er es versucht hat. Eine Zahl hat er nie genannt. Aber wir _dachten_, er hätte es nur einmal... Oh mein Gott!" Shinichi Jr. wurden die Worte klar, die er gerade von sich gegeben hatte, und er erbleichte. Dann sah er Heiji traurig an. "Er war am Ende, nicht wahr, Heiji? Dad war völlig am Ende."

Heiji nickte.

"Shinichi war nich' mehr Shinichi. Ich kannte ihn gar nich' mehr. An jenem Abend, von einer Sekunde auf die andere, wurde mir klar, dass er sich sehr verändert hatte. Leider nich' zum positiven. Das war sowohl für Shinichi als auch Ran die schwerste Zeit in ihrem Leben. Aber es hat sie fest zusammengeschweisst."

Heiji musste plötzlich lächeln, als er an die Zeit damals dachte, und er sah die Zwillinge abwechselnd an.

"Als ich eines Tages wieder auf Besuch bei ihm war, is' mir aufgefallen, dass er sich wieder verändert hatte. Seine Hoffnung und sein Humor waren zurückgekehrt. Er machte dauernd Witze. Und von der allgemeinen Anspannung war gar nichts mehr übrig. Shinichi war auch nich' mehr dauernd aufgebracht. Im Gegenteil, er war richtig aufgedreht, wie wenn er unter Drogen stehen würde. Dabei war das die reine Vorfreude... Kurzum: Shinichi hatte neuen Lebensmut gewonnen."

"Woran lag das?", fragte Reika neugierig.

"Woran das lag?", lachte Heiji. "Natürlich an euch! 's lag an euch beiden!"

Shinichi Jr. sah Heiji zweifelnd an.

"An uns? Zu jener Zeit waren wir aber noch gar nicht geboren."

"Das nich'. Aber Ran war mit euch schwanger. Die Nachricht von Rans Schwangerschaft liess ihn auf ein gutes Ende hoffen, und eure Geburt... Ich hatte Shinichi noch nie so glücklich und ausgelassen erlebt. Und auch nicht so müde. Ihr habt ihm sehr oft schlaflose Nächte bereitet." Heiji grinste sie an, und Reika lächelte verlegen zurück.

"Dabei wusste Shinichi bis zum Zeitpunkt eurer Geburt nich' mal, dass er Vater von Zwillingen is'!"

"Dad wusste das nicht?" Reika war total perplex. "Warum nicht?"

"Es war mein Geheimnis", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter Heiji. Alle drei drehten sich erschrocken zu der Person um, die gesprochen hatte.

"Mama!", rief Reika überrascht.

"Wo warst du denn die ganze Zeit?", fragte Shinichi Jr.

"Ich war bei Shinichi", antwortete sie und setzte sich neben Heiji. "Ich ahnte, was ihr drei euch zu erzählen hattet, und das wollte ich mir beim besten Willen nicht mit anhören. Deshalb blieb ich bei ihm."

Heiji wandte sich Ran zu.

"Is' er...?"

Ran schüttelte niedergeschlagen den Kopf.

"Um noch mal auf vorhin zurückzukommen, Mum", begann Shinichi Jr. und fixierte sie neugierig. "Du sagtest, es wäre dein Geheimnis gewesen."

Ran nickte.

"Und wie ging's weiter?"

"Das war so", begann Ran nun zu erzählen. "Ich wollte sichergehen, dass bei der Schwangerschaft alles normal verlief, deswegen ging ich regelmässig zur Ultraschalluntersuchung. Die ersten zwei Male war Shinichi nicht dabei. Ich aber erfuhr, dass Zwillinge entstanden sind, und nach einer gewissen Zeit auch, welches Geschlecht sie hatten. Es war also gleich eine doppelte Freude nach dieser schweren Zeit. Obwohl Shinichi langsam wieder sein Leben lebte, konnte eine weitere Freude nicht schaden. Ihr wisst schon, was ich meine."

Die Kinder und Heiji nickten, und Ran fuhr fort.

"Ich beschloss, Shinichi nichts davon zu erzählen, um die Freude und die Überraschung noch grösser zu gestalten. Deswegen wollte ich auch, dass Shinichi mich nicht zu den weiteren Untersuchungen begleitete. Aber er fragte mich immer danach, und meine Antwort lautete meistens: 'Dem Kind geht es sehr gut'. Es war immer nur 'das Kind'."

Ran musste kurz lächeln, als sie sich an jene Zeit zurückerinnerte.

"Die Zeit verging, und dann war es Juli. Ausgerechnet am 31. Juli war es so heiss wie nie in jenem Sommer. Ihr beide könnt mir glauben, dass ich sehr froh war, euch endlich in den Armen halten zu dürfen."

Ran lächelte ihre beiden Lieblinge glücklich an.

"Und Dad?", fragte Shinichi Jr. Ran lachte laut auf.

"Shinichi fiel aus allen Wolken. Er hatte nie mit Zwillingen gerechnet! Nie! Und dann gleich ein Pärchen! Ihr hättet sein Gesicht sehen sollen, als er es erfuhr!"

Nun musste Heiji laut lachen. Auch wenn er an jenem Tag nicht dabei war, konnte er sich Shinichi gut vorstellen. Ran knuffte ihm in die Seite, damit er sich wieder beruhigte und sie weitererzählen konnte.

"Obwohl Shinichi es mir nie erzählt hatte, wusste ich doch, dass er sich immer einen Sohn gewünscht hatte. Ich selber wünschte mir allerdings ein Mädchen. Gleich beide Wünsche wurden erfüllt. So glücklich waren wir noch nie in unserem ganzen Leben."

"Das glaub ich dir sofort", bemerkte Heiji und grinste noch immer.

"An jenem Tag wusste ich auch, dass Shinichi diese... diese schreckliche Sache endgültig überwunden hatte", fuhr Ran fort. "Er litt nicht mehr an Depressionen und hatte auch keine Alpträume mehr. Nun ja, eine Zeit lang hatte er nicht mal mehr normale Träume."

"Wie soll ich denn das bitte verstehen?", fragte Shinichi Jr. nach.

"In der ersten Woche nach eurer Geburt kümmerte sich Shinichi während der Nacht um euch. Und da ihr fast immer abwechselnd geschrieen habt, hat er kaum noch geschlafen. Er war jeweils am morgen todmüde."

"Ups!" Das war das einzige, was Reika über die Lippen brachte. Sie lief leicht rot an.

"Ach ja", seufzte Ran schliesslich. "Das war vielleicht eine Zeit..."

"Kaum zu glauben, dass Dad jetzt bewusstlos im Krankenhaus liegt." Mit diesem Satz holte Shinichi Jr. alle Anwesenden in die traurige Gegenwart zurück. "Und das nur, weil die Schatten seiner Vergangenheit uns eingeholt haben."

"Gib nich' Shinichi die Schuld", sagte Heiji leise. "Sondern lieber den beiden Schwarzkitteln."

"Das tu ich ja auch! Es ist aber trotzdem tragisch, dass ausgerechnet Dad..."

Shinichi Jr. verstummte wieder. Reika begann, an ihren Fingernägeln rumzukauen. Das tat sie sonst höchst selten.

"Lass das", sagte Ran und zog die Hände ihrer Tochter von deren Mund weg. "Du weisst doch, dass ich das nicht gerne sehe."

"Entschuldige."

Ran seufzte kurz, dann stand sie auf.

"Ich bin gleich wieder da", sagte sie und verliess schnell das Zimmer.

Ran musste mal dringend. Als sie jedoch vor der Toilettentür stand, fluchte sie leise. 'Defekt' stand auf einem Schild. Die Toilette im unteren Stockwerk war wegen Reinigungsarbeiten geschlossen. Also wich Ran auf die Toilette in der Eingangshalle aus. Warum mussten die Toiletten immer dann geschlossen sein, wenn man sie brauchte? Glücklicherweise war diese Toilette frei.

Mit einem Seufzen schloss Ran kurz darauf die Toilettentür hinter sich und lehnte sich dagegen. Sie fühlte sich nicht gut. Sie fühlte sich krank und ausgelaugt. Und sie fühlte sich beobachtet. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken.

Trotzdem machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihren Kindern und Heiji, doch so schlapp, wie sie sich im Moment fühlte, verzichtete sie auf die Treppe. Sie ging zum Fahrstuhl, drückte auf den Knopf und wartete. Die Sonnenstrahlen, die durch den menschenleeren Flur fluteten, warfen ihren Schatten an die noch verschlossenen Türen des Aufzugs, doch Ran hatte den Blick zu Boden gesenkt.

Plötzlich wurde ihr Schatten von einem weitaus grösseren Schatten überdeckt, was Rans Aufmerksamkeit nicht entging. Sie hob den Kopf. Ihre Augen weiteten sich panisch, doch sie blieb still und wie gelähmt stehen.

Ran wusste es sofort. Der lange Mantel des Mannes hinter ihr war schwärzer als der Schatten, den er warf.

"Bitte, Gott, nein!", flehte Ran stumm, bevor ihr ein Tuch auf Mund und Nase gedrückt wurde und sie kurz darauf das Bewusstsein verlor.

**Kapitel 12: Ruhe in Frieden**

_"Das Spiel heisst 'Schmerz', und ich bin der Geber!", sagte Gin, der mir gegenübersass. Zwischen uns stand ein Tisch mit fünf ungestülpten Papierbechern darauf. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was das sollte, ich war mir jedoch sicher, dass es nichts Gutes werden würde. Wie Recht ich doch hatte!_

_Gin grinste mich die ganze Zeit über an, doch ich versuchte so gut wie möglich, jeglichen Augenkontakt zu vermeiden. Meine Gedanken waren zu jener schicksalhaften Donnerstagnacht zurückgeschweift. Ich bereute es sehr. Ich hätte Megures Angebot annehmen sollen. Dann wäre ich jetzt nicht hier... sondern bei Ran..._

_Ich vermisste sie sehr._

_Gins plötzlicher Fausthieb in mein Gesicht holte mich in die Gegenwart zurück._

_"Ich rede mit dir, Bursche!"_

_Der Schlag hätte mich eigentlich auf den Boden verfrachtet, aber Wodka, der hinter meinem Stuhl sass, hielt mich fest._

_"Ich erklär dir jetzt noch mal die Regeln, und diesmal hörst du zu!"_

_Ich sah also die Becher an, während Gin redete. Warum er es überhaupt erklärte, war mir schleierhaft, es führte ja sowieso immer alles auf das Gleiche hinaus..._

_Unter einem der fünf ungestülpten Bechern befand sich ein Nagel. Gin und ich sollten abwechselnd mit der Hand auf einen von uns ausgewählten Bechern schlagen, und wenn man den falschen Becher erwischte, hatte man den Nagel in der Hand. Düstere Aussichten also._

_Gin fing an. Er wählte den Becher ganz rechts aussen von mir aus gesehen, und erwischte den Nagel nicht. Natürlich nicht. Dass er nicht wisse, wo der Nagel versteckt war, glaubte ich ihm nicht. Dann war ich dran. Ich konnte nur den Becher aussuchen, um zuzuschlagen, war ich zu schwach. Ich wählte den ganz aussen links - und ich hatte Glück, als Wodka meine Hand gepackt und mit ihr zugeschlagen hatte. Ich atmete kurz auf._

_Es waren jetzt noch drei Becher übrig._

_Gin wählte wieder den rechten Becher. Ich wurde nervös, als kein Nagel zum Vorschein kam, und ich begann zu zittern._

_Noch zwei Becher._

_"Du bist dran", lachte Gin, warf den zerdrückten Becher in die Ecke, in der die anderen schon lagen, und gab Wodka ein Zeichen. Der packte meine rechte Hand._

_"Welchen Becher willst du?", fragte er mich, doch ich gab keine Antwort. Erfolglos versuchte ich, meine Hand aus Wodkas Griff zu bekommen. Ich wollte das 'Spiel' nicht länger weiterspielen._

_"Du willst nicht?", fragte Gin. "Dann wähle ich einen für dich aus... diesen hier", fügte er dann hinzu und deutete auf den rechten Becher._

_"Nein!", keuchte ich._

_"Dann eben den linken Becher. Ist mir doch egal", knurrte Gin und sah mich an. "Ich sag dir nur eins, Bursche. Wenn du dich nicht entscheidest, entscheiden andere für dich." Er hob den Blick. "Los, Wodka."_

_Er klatschte meine Hand mit voller Wucht auf den Becher - und ich schrie. Der Nagel durchbohrte meine Hand, das Blut floss. Der Schmerz war unbeschreiblich. Unter hämischem und lautem Lachen wollte ich den Nagel aus der Wunde ziehen, doch Gin packte die Hand und hielt sie fest, während Wodka meine linke Hand griff._

_"Willst du den anderen Becher auch noch?", fragte Wodka vergnügt. Er wartete jedoch keine Antwort ab, sondern schlug gleich auf den letzten Becher._

_Mein Schrei hätte Tote aufgeweckt. Ich schlug meinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte. Der Schmerz war unvorstellbar. Wieder ein Nagel in der Hand. Ich wollte auf der Stelle sterben...!_

_Gin riss mich vom Tisch weg und schmetterte mich an die Wand. Ich sackte zusammen, während ich noch einige Fusstritte von Wodka kassierte. Gin griff in seine Manteltasche, holte aber nicht wie erwartet seine Pistole hervor, sondern einen Hammer. Er und Wodka hoben mich hoch. Wodka hielt mich fest, während Gin mich wortwörtlich an die Wand nagelte. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen. Schmerz!_

_Als sie mich endlich losliessen, hing ich an der Wand. Mein nur noch geringes Gewicht wurde nur von den Nägeln gehalten, da ich den Boden mit den Füssen nicht berührte, selbst wenn ich mich streckte. Mein Fuss, den sie mir am Anfang gebrochen hatten, war geschwollen, und er tat höllisch weh. Doch diese Schmerzen verblassten im Angesicht der Wunden, die sie mir heute zugefügt hatten..._

_Nach einigen Schlägen und Tritten liessen sie mich alleine._

_Meinem Gefühl nach zu urteilen hing ich mehrere Stunden an der Wand. Mir kam es wie eine Ewigkeit in der Hölle vor... Als Gin wieder auftauchte, riss er die Nägel aus der Wand und somit auch aus meinen Wunden. Kraftlos stürzte ich zu Boden und regte mich nicht mehr, obwohl ich noch bei Bewusstsein war._

_"Steh auf!"_

_Ich rührte mich nicht, stellte mich bewusstlos._

_"Ich sagte, steh auf!" Gin trat mir in den Bauch. Ich krümmte mich stöhnend zusammen, wurde aber sofort von Gin hochgezerrt und an die Wand gedrückt. Sein Knie landete in meinem Magen. "Stell dich noch einmal bewusstlos, und ich bring dich um!"_

_'Gut', hätte ich am liebsten gesagt, doch ich hielt den Mund. Das wäre schwachsinnig gewesen. So lange ich noch lebte und nicht aufgab, bestand die, wenn auch sehr kleine, Möglichkeit, Ran wieder zu sehen. Meine Ran! Ich durfte nicht aufgeben!_

_Gin liess mich los, ich lag wieder am Boden. Ich versuchte, auf die Beine zu kommen, doch meine Kraft reichte nicht mal mehr aus, um mich überhaupt aufrichten zu können. Ich fiel zurück, und das war für Gin anscheinend das Signal, weiterzumachen._

_Er trat und schlug wieder auf mich ein. Ich schrie jedoch nicht mehr auf und wehrte mich auch nicht mehr gegen die Schläge. Ich liess alles mit mir geschehen, und Gin merkte das schnell. Seinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen fand er es nicht lustig, wenn ich nicht mehr versuche, mich zu wehren. Ich hoffte, dass er dann vielleicht endlich aufhörte..._

_Ich irrte mich. Seine gnadenlosen Schläge liessen mich zu einer Erkenntnis kommen:_

_Gin wollte, dass ich um mein Leben bettelte._

_Als ihm jedoch klar wurde, dass ich das nicht tun würde, zog er andere Seiten auf. Inzwischen wusste er, wo mein wunder Punkt lag. Oder besser, _wer_ mein wunder Punkt war._

_Ran._

_"Du bist so was von einem Spielverderber, weisst du das?", fragte Gin und hielt inne._

_Ich antwortete nicht und hoffte wie schon so oft vergebens, dass er endlich von mir ablassen würde. Weit gefehlt..._

_"Deine kleine Schlampe...", sagte er dann. "Wie heisst sie noch mal? Ran?"_

_"Wag es nicht, ihren Namen in den Mund zu nehmen", flüsterte ich und versuchte, so drohend wie möglich zu klingen. Es war vollkommen idiotisch, was ich da machte. Als ob ich in der Lage wäre, Gin Paroli bieten zu können!_

_"Du willst mir drohen?", fragte Gin belustigt und schlug einmal zu. "_Du_ willst _mir_ drohen?" Sein nächster Schlag gegen meine Brust nahm mir die Luft. Ich konnte nicht mal mehr aufkeuchen. Gin musste eine ganz bestimmte Stelle getroffen haben, denn ich bekam keine Luft mehr. Während der nächsten paar Minuten, in denen ich verzweifelt nach Luft schnappte und ich dann allmählich wieder atmen konnte, liess Gin mich nicht in Ruhe. Er nutzte die Situation natürlich aus, während ich wahre Erstickungsängste durchlitt..._

_Doch dann sprach er wieder von Ran._

_"Ein süsses Mädel ist sie, hübsch und unschuldig. Ich glaube, wir holen die Kleine her, dann hast du Gesellschaft. Es könnte sicher noch interessant und vor allem lustig mit ihr werden, meinst du nicht?"_

_Gin grinste mich an, so dass mir speiübel wurde. Ich hatte Gins zweideutige Bemerkung begriffen. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein...!_

_"Eines Tages, Kudo. Eines Tages werde ich deine Schlampe in die Finger kriegen. Und dann... ist sie dran!"_

_Panik überkam mich. Alles, bloss das nicht! Nicht das! Nicht _Ran_!_

_"Bitte nicht", flüsterte ich flehend. Ich flehte Gin tatsächlich an! Ich war noch nie so verzweifelt wie in diesem Moment._

_"Oh doch! Ich freu mich schon auf ihre Schreie, wenn ich sie-!"_

"Nein!"

Das letzte Wort hatte Shinichi laut geschrieen. Er sass kerzengerade im Bett und starrte seine Hände an. Doch wider Erwarten sah nichts. Keine Narben, die davon zeugten, was geschehen war. Keine Verformungen der Hände. Einfach nichts. Rein gar nichts.

"Was 'nein'?", fragte plötzlich eine Stimme mit Osaka-Dialekt. Shinichi drehte seinen Kopf so schnell in Richtung Tür, dass er es knacken hörte. In der Tür stand sein bester Freund Heiji Hattori. Er grinste ihn an, und neben ihm erschienen Reika und Shinichi Jr. Sie lächelten erleichtert, auch wenn Reika Tränen in den Augen hatte.

"Dad!"

Sie und ihr Bruder stürmten auf ihren Vater zu und warfen sich sofort auf ihn.

"Uff!"

"Hey! Nich' so stürmisch!", rief Heiji und trat zu Shinichi ans Bett.

"Hallo, Kudo. Wie geht's dir?"

"Siehst du nicht, dass ich gleich ersticke?", keuchte Shinichi und schnappte gespielt nach Luft. Immerhin lag das Gewicht von beiden Zwillingen auf ihm. Reika war die erste, die sich wieder regte und etwas sagte.

"Danke, Dad! Danke!"

Sie krallte sich in Shinichis Krankenhaus-Hemd und begann zu schluchzen. So gut es ging nahm Shinichi sie in den Arm und schloss auch Shinichi Jr. mit ein.

"Meine beiden Kleinen. Ihr seht so schrecklich aus, geht's euch gut?"

"Ja, uns geht's einigermassen gut", antwortete Shinichi Jr. "Aber das 'Kompliment' geb ich gleich zurück. Du hättest unter anderem auch noch einige Stunden Schlaf nötig", fügte er hinzu.

Shinichi lächelte und strich seinem Sohn durch die Haare.

"Vielen Dank, Dad. Danke, dass du uns gerettet hast."

"Das ist meine Aufgabe als Vater. Eure Mutter wäre sonst sehr böse auf mich gewesen, wenn ich euch nicht zurückgebracht hätte."

Dann fiel Shinichi etwas auf.

"Wo ist Ran überhaupt? Ist sie nicht hier?"

Schlagartig verschwand das Lächeln aus allen drei Gesichtern. Shinichi, dem das nicht entgangen war, zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

"Was ist?"

Keiner der drei wagte, Shinichis Frage zu beantworten. Er wurde unruhig.

_"Was ist los?",_ fragte er noch mal nach. _"Wo ist Ran?"_

Heiji brachte es endlich über sich. Immerhin war Shinichi sein bester Freund.

"Ran is' weg", sagte er leise.

"Was?"

"Sie wurde entführt. Heute Nachmittag. Von... ihnen."

Shinichi fühlte sich, als hätte ihm gerade jemand ein Messer ins Herz gestossen. Seine geliebte Ran in den Händen von Entführern! Und was für Entführer das waren! Shinichi liess sich nach hinten fallen und starrte zur Decke hoch. Er brauchte einige Momente, um sich von dem Schock zu erholen. Wortlos lag er im Bett. Shinichi Jr. und Reika blieben ebenfalls stumm.

"Hier, den Zettel hab ich am Boden gefunden", sagte Heiji dann und reichte Shinichi ein Stück Papier. Shinichi Jr. und Reika sahen zu, wie ihr Vater das Paper auffaltete und es las. Anschliessend segelte es zu Boden. Shinichi starrte wieder zur Decke hoch und dachte nach. Heiji sah, wie er krampfhaft versuchte, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Und es gelang ihm.

"Was machste jetzt? Was haste vor?"

Shinichi schluckte, um den Kloss in seinem Hals loszuwerden.

"Das ist ja wohl klar, oder?", gab er dann leise zurück. Alle drei wussten, was Shinichi damit meinte.

"Tu das nicht, Dad!", bat Shinichi Jr. und positionierte sich so über seinem Vater, dass dieser ihm ins Gesicht schauen musste. "Wir wollen dich nicht verlieren!"

"Wenn du dort hingehst, wirst du sterben!", schluchzte nun auch Reika und tauchte ebenfalls im Blickfeld Shinichis auf. "Diesmal wirklich! Bitte, Dad! Geh nicht!"

"Hör auf deine Kids, Kudo", ergriff nun Heiji das Wort. "Wenn du jetz' gehst, wirste gekillt. Ebenso wie Ran. Und die Zwillinge sin' dann Vollwaisen. Das willste doch nich', oder?", versuchte Heiji seinem Freund ins Gewissen zu reden.

"Wenn ich hier bleibe und Ran getötet wird, dann sind sie Halbwaisen. Sie müssten ihr weiteres Leben ohne ihre Mutter verbringen. Und das will _ich_ nicht! Was würdest denn du in meiner Situation tun, Heiji? Würdest du nicht auch versuchen, Kazuha zu retten?"

"Doch, natürlich würd ich das! Aber hier geht's um dich! _Um deine Familie_!"

"Wisst ihr", begann Shinichi, nachdem er einige Minuten mit Schweigen verbracht hatte. Er lag noch immer im Bett, sah jetzt aber erneut zur Decke hoch. "Damals..."

"Hör bitte auf, von damals zu erzählen!", flehte Reika ihren Vater an, doch er ignorierte ihre Bitte. Er fuhr einfach fort.

"In den dunkelsten Stunden dachte ich an Ran. An ihre Augen, ihr Gesicht, ihr Lachen. Immer wieder dachte ich an sie. Wegen ihr hab ich überlebt. Nach diesem 'Becherspiel' war ich drauf und dran gewesen, mich aufzugeben. Aber das hätte bedeutet, dass ich Ran nie mehr wieder gesehen hätte. Dass ich nie mehr in ihre strahlenden Augen geblickt hätte. Und sie nie mehr hätte lachen hören.

Ran weiss von meinen Gefühlen damals. Auch danach... Sie war immer für mich da. Tag und Nacht. Einfach immer."

Shinichi sah nun Heiji und seine Zwillinge an.

"Und jetzt verlangt ihr von mir, dass ich Ran im Stich lassen soll. Das kann nicht euer Ernst sein."

Fassungslos sahen die drei zu, wie Shinichi plötzlich aus dem Bett kletterte, sich von den Schläuchen und Kabeln befreite und einfach ohne zu fragen nach Heijis Reisetasche griff, die im Zimmer deponiert war.

"Was soll'n das?", fragte dieser, als er sah, wie Shinichi ohne Zögern eine seiner Jeans und ein Sweatshirt herauszog.

"Denkst du, ich gehe mit _diesen_ Klamotten zum Treffpunkt?", fragte Shinichi zurück und deutete auf sein Pyjama-Hemd, bevor er es auszog. Die Verbände darunter wurden sichtbar. Reika fröstelte kurz. Ihr gefiel es ganz und gar nicht, was ihr Vater vorhatte. Seine Wunden waren schliesslich noch ganz frisch und könnten jederzeit wieder aufreissen. Und was dann?

Heiji hingegen sah seinen besten Freund an, dessen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck, und da wurde es ihm klar. Er konnte Shinichi nicht davon abhalten, zu gehen. Aber wenn er ihn schon nicht aufhalten konnte, dann vielleicht...

"Ich komm mit."

Shinichi, der bereits fertig umgezogen war, dachte, sich verhört zu haben.

"Was?"

"Ich sagte, ich komm mit!"

"Du bleibst hier, Heiji", gab Shinichi zurück. "Ich möchte, dass du auf die Kinder aufpasst."

"Vergiss es, Kudo, das is' dein Job!"

"Aber-"

Shinichis Unterbewusstsein befahl ihm eindeutig, bei seiner Familie zu bleiben. Doch er ignorierte es. Wenn er schon die Gelegenheit hatte, diesen Alptraum ein für allemal zu beenden, dann würde er sie auch packen.

"Tut mir Leid, Heiji. Ich gehe, und du bleibst hier. Das ist mein letztes Wort."

Heiji versuchte es ein letztes Mal, Shinichi umzustimmen.

"Weisste, wasde bist, Kudo? Du bist 'n trauriger Gefangener, gefesselt von den Ketten der Vergangenheit. Nimm doch endlich Vernunft an!"

"Ja, Dad. Hör auf ihn! Bitte!", sagte Shinichi Jr., während Reika heftig nickte. "Bitte bleib bei uns!"

"Es geht nicht. Ran braucht mich, ich kann sie nicht alleine lassen. Alleine mit diesen... Monstern. Ich werde zu ihr gehen. Zu ihr und Gin."

"Gin hat dich durch die Hölle geschickt! _Durch die Hölle_, Dad! Und er wird's wieder tun!"

Doch die Worte seines Sohnes liessen Shinichi kalt.

"Wenn ich damit Ran retten kann, ist es mir egal."

Als Heiji empört den Mund aufriss, sah Shinichi ihn an.

"Bitte, Heiji. Tu mir den Gefallen und bleib bei meinen Kindern. Ich will nicht, dass ihnen auch noch was passiert. Es reicht schon, wenn ich..."

Heiji schüttelte plötzlich resigniert den Kopf.

"Schon gut. Ich geb's auf. Tu, wasde nich' lassen kannst. Aber ich sag dir eins, Kudo. Wenn du als Leiche zurückkommst, prügle ich dich grün und blau!"

Shinichi lächelte müde.

"Ich war schon öfters grün und blau als du. Aber im Moment bin ich noch in der Lage, zurückzuschlagen. Also, pass gut auf, was du sagst!"

"Schon gut, Kudo. Ich will mich nich' mit dir prügeln. Aber nimm zur Sicherheit die mit."

Heiji zog eine Pistole aus dem Inneren seiner Jacke hervor und drückte sie Shinichi in die Hand. Shinichi starrte sie an.

"Seit wann hast du... Woher?"

"Bevor ich losfuhr, hab ich sie eingepackt. Ich weiss nich', warum, war wohl so 'ne Eingebung. Aber jetz' weiss ich, dassde sie gut brauchen kannst."

"Heiji, ich..."

Shinichi wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, darum verstummte er.

Die Uhr an der Wand hinter Heiji zeigte halb acht an. In einer halben Stunde musste er am Hafen sein, wenn er Ran nicht verlieren wollte...

"Du brauchste mir nich' zu danken. Das kannste dann tun, wennde wieder zurück bist", sagte Heiji aufmunternd und schlug Shinichi leicht auf die Schulter. "Und jetz' geh. Ich kann dich ja sowieso nich' aufhalten."

"Dad!" Reika umarmte ihren Vater ein letztes Mal und schluchzte laut. "Komm wieder lebend zurück, ja?"

Shinichi lächelte sie traurig an.

"Ich versuch es..."

"Viel Glück, Dad!" Auch Shinichi Jr. umarmte seinen Vater und sah dann zu, wie dieser aus dem Zimmer verschwand und die Tür zuzog.

"Warum hat unser Vater nur so eine harte Birne?", sagte Shinichi Jr. dann, mehr zu sich selbst.

"So war er schon immer, euer Alter", antwortete Heiji leise.

Nach einem kurzen Schweigen meldete sich Reika zu Wort.

"Jetzt verstehe ich es endlich", murmelte sie und starrte zu Boden.

"Was verstehste endlich?"

Reika sah hoch.

"Als wir noch klein waren, spielten wir oft das Hütchenspiel. Einmal wusste ich den Namen nicht mehr und sagte dafür 'Becherspiel'. Da wurde Dad kreideweiss und versteckte schnell seine Hände in den Taschen. Ich verstand bis vorhin nicht, warum er das tat. Aber jetzt..."

"Stimmt. Gin hatte ja auch gesagt, dass wir uns seine Hände ansehen sollten...", sagte Shinichi Jr. leise und verstummte dann wieder.

Alle drei waren in Gedanken bei Shinichi, der um Punkt 20 Uhr eine Halle am Hafen betrat.

"Da bist du ja endlich!"

Gins Stimme war nur noch ein Knurren. Er und Wodka lehnten gelangweilt an einer Wand, neben ihnen sass Ran, die gefesselt und geknebelt war.

"Wir dachten schon, du kommst gar nicht mehr."

"Falsch gedacht", murmelte Shinichi und sah Ran an. Die Panik in ihren Augen war nicht zu übersehen.

"Nun denn", sagte Gin und stiess sich von der Wand ab. "Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren. Wollen wir es kurz und schmerzlos machen? Oder willst du leiden, so wie gestern?"

Shinichi gab keine Antwort. Es war wirklich erst einen Tag her, als er Gin gegenüberstand. Und jetzt war es wieder soweit.

"Lasst sie gehen", forderte Shinichi mit fester Stimme. "Sofort."

"Du kennst unsere Antwort", gab Wodka zurück.

"Ich bin doch hier! Ihr wollt doch nur mich! Also lasst sie gehen!"

"Gnade ist ausverkauft, Kudo. Aber wir werden Spass haben, bis die Stunde deines Todes kommt."

Shinichi erwiderte wieder nichts, sondern wartete stumm eine passende Gelegenheit ab.

Wodka passte es überhaupt nicht, dass Shinichi weder etwas sagte noch etwas tat. Er wurde langsam nervös.

"Sieh mal einer an. Du hast ja eine Pistole dabei!", lachte Gin plötzlich los. "Denkst du etwa tatsächlich, dass sie dir hilft, zu überleben?"

'Ich hoffe es zumindest', dachte Shinichi, blieb aber noch immer stumm. Ein Blick in Rans Gesicht sagte ihm, dass sie vollkommen ratlos war. Er sah aber auch, dass in ihren Augen nun die Hoffnung schimmerte.

Die Tatsache, dass Shinichi eine Waffe dabei hatte und immer noch stumm blieb, liess Wodka plötzlich ausrasten. Es ging Knall auf Fall und für Shinichis Geschmack viel zu schnell.

"Jetzt reicht's!", rief er und stürmte auf Shinichi zu. "Stirb, du elender-!"

Shinichi konnte zwar seine Pistole hervorholen, doch er war nicht schnell genug. Schon lag er am Boden, während sich Wodkas Hände fest um seinen Hals geschlossen hatten. Gin sah einfach nur zu und lachte. Ran musste tatenlos zusehen, und Shinichi versuchte mit allen Mitteln, sich gegen Wodka zu wehren...

Ein plötzlicher Schuss liess die beiden Kämpfenden erstarren. Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, lösten sich Wodkas Finger um Shinichis Hals, und er kippte auf die Seite. Er blieb regungslos liegen. Shinichi befreite sich endgültig von ihm und rutschte von ihm weg. Er keuchte. Gin, der einen undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hatte, trat auf ihn zu und drehte seinen Komplizen mit einem Tritt auf den Rücken.

Wodka war tot. Die Kugel hatte sein Herz getroffen.

Gin schaute Shinichi an und anschliessend das, was dieser in der Hand hielt. Shinichi folgte seinem Blick, sah ebenfalls nach unten... und erstarrte. Es war die Pistole. Er hatte Wodka erschossen. _Er hatte einen seiner Peiniger erschossen!_

Shinichi fiel die Pistole aus der Hand. Die Fassungslosigkeit stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er glaubte nicht, was gerade passiert war. Doch langsam aber sicher sickerte die Erkenntnis in sein Gehirn. Und das Prekäre daran war: Es tat ihm nicht mal Leid!

"Du hast meinen Komplizen erschossen", sagte Gin mit eiskalter Stimme. "Dafür wirst du in der Hölle büssen!"

"Da war ich schon", gab Shinichi monoton zurück und stand auf.

"Weisst du...", sagte Gin nun und liess Shinichi nicht mehr aus den Augen. "Schlimme Dinge passieren nicht von selbst."

"Soll das etwa heissen, ich bin schuld, dass ihr mich...?"

Shinichi war stocksauer, er holte seine Pistole vom Boden und zielte gleich auf Gins Kopf.

"Für das, was du mir angetan hast, wirst _du_ in der Hölle schmoren! Ich werde dir nie verzeihen, hörst du? Nie!" Shinichis Stimme überschlug sich beinahe. "Und dass du Angst und Schrecken über meine Familie und Freunde gebracht hast auch nicht!"

Gin hingegen blieb ganz ruhig. Er sah Shinichi in die Augen.

"Du gibst _mir_ die Schuld, dass wir _dich_ gefoltert haben?"

"Ja, verdammt!"

"Gut...", sagte Gin, zog seine Pistole aus der Innenseite seines Mantels und richtete sie auf Shinichi. Jetzt standen sich beide Kontrahenten gegenüber und richteten ihre Waffen auf den jeweils anderen.

Shinichi wurde bleich und seine Hand, in der er die Pistole hielt, begann zu zittern.

Seine Chancen sanken gerade annähernd gegen Null. Im nächsten Augenblick wusste er, was gleich passieren würde. Er würde sterben. Hier und heute. Er würde Ran und die Kinder zurücklassen. Und doch...

Er blieb stehen, noch immer kampfbereit. Obwohl er wusste, dass er schon verloren hatte. Aber er hatte es ja herausgefordert... Hätte er doch bloss vorhin schon abgedrückt!

"Ich nehme an, du weisst, dass deine Chancen jetzt nicht mehr allzu gut stehen, oder?", grinste Gin hämisch und entsicherte seine Pistole. Er hatte natürlich Recht. Gin war ein Profikiller, und als solcher sollte er ja wohl besser und schneller schiessen können als ein Detektiv, der höchst selten eine Pistole in die Hand nahm...

Shinichi schluckte trocken, als ihm das bewusst wurde. Dennoch hielt er noch immer seine Pistole gegen Gin gerichtet. Vielleicht schreckte ihn das etwas ab...

"Du wirst nicht lange alleine bleiben. Deine hübsche Frau wird dir ins Jenseits folgen. Und deine vorlauten Gören ebenfalls..." Gin grinste ihn gehässig an und spannte den Abzug. Der Lauf seiner Pistole war auf Shinichis Kopf gerichtet. Dieses Mal meinte Gin es ernst.

Shinichi schluckte erneut. Seine Zeit war abgelaufen. Er hatte nur noch ein paar Sekunden, bevor Gin ihn...

"Los, verabschiede dich von deiner Schlampe! Du hast dreissig Sekunden!"

Shinichi sah zu Ran, die angstvoll zurückstarrte. Sie erkannte, was Shinichi lautlos mit den Lippen formte, denn zu sprechen war er nicht mehr in der Lage.

_Es tut mir Leid, Ran. Ich liebe dich._

"Die Zeit ist um!", sagte Gin mit eiskalter Stimme und lenkte Shinichis Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf ihn. Shinichi holte tief Luft. Sein letzter Atemzug...

"Fahr zur Hölle, Kudo!"

Ran kniff die Augen fest zusammen und drehte sich so gut es ging vom Geschehen weg. Sie wollte nicht zusehen, wie Shinichi getötet wurde. Sie konnte es nicht mit ansehen. Sie wollte überhaupt nichts mehr sehen...

Ein einziger Schuss ertönte, und Ran erschrak furchtbar. Sie hörte deutlich, wie ein Körper hart auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Dann war es still.

Ran brauchte ihre Augen nicht zu öffnen. Sie wusste, was passiert war. Ihre Intuition hatte sie noch nie getäuscht. Noch nie.

Der Dolch der Erkenntnis bohrte sich tief in ihr Herz.

_Shinichi war tot._

**Kapitel 13: Vorbei**

Ran weinte.

Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Sie _wollte_ es nicht glauben. Sie wollte nicht glauben, dass ihr Ehemann tatsächlich tot war. Erschossen. _Ermordet_. Von ihr gegangen...

Ihre Tränen liefen unaufhaltsam ihre Wangen hinunter, sie hatte ihre Augen immer noch geschlossen. Sie war noch nicht bereit, Shinichis Leiche zu sehen. Noch nicht. Würde sie jemals dafür bereit sein?

Sie schluchzte kurz auf, dann erinnerte sie sich an Shinichis Worte.

_"Ich habe überlebt, um von nun an Alpträume zu durchleben."_

'Nun denn, Shinichi', dachte Ran traurig. 'Dein Alptraum ist zu Ende. Du hast endlich alle Qualen hinter dir. Du hast die Welt verlassen. Du hast die Kinder verlassen. Und du hast mich verlassen... nicht freiwillig. Ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf deswegen. Du wolltest es nicht, das weiss ich. Ach Shinichi... warum musste es bloss ein solches Ende mit uns nehmen...?'

Ran schluchzte wieder, als ein plötzliches Geräusch sie zusammenzucken liess. Ran hatte total vergessen, dass Gin, der Mörder ihres Mannes, noch immer da war. Sie wagte nicht, die Augen zu öffnen und ihn anzusehen. Sie konnte den Anblick Gins jetzt nicht mehr ertragen. Niemals...

Ran hörte deutlich, wie er langsam auf sie zu kam. Wenige Meter vor ihr blieb er stehen. Und wartete. Ran hob den Kopf nicht. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr, um zu kämpfen. Derjenige, der ihr immer Kraft gegeben hatte, war schliesslich tot...

Was dachte Shinichi damals, als er erfuhr, dass seine Kinder entführt wurden?

_"Wenn man auf Gin traf, gab es meistens Tote."_

Es hatte sich wieder bestätigt. Es gab wieder Tote. Wodka. Und natürlich Shinichi. Shinichi...

Ran regte sich immer noch nicht, sondern liess ihren Tränen freien Lauf, als der zweite noch lebende Anwesende näher trat. Es war Ran egal, dass sie vor Gin weinte. Er würde sie ja sowieso umbringen, ob sie jetzt weinte oder nicht.

Rans Gegenüber fiel auf die Knie und beugte sich soweit vor, dass Ran dessen Atem auf dem Gesicht spüren konnte. Sie ekelte sich. Ekelte sich vor dessen Anwesenheit, dessen Taten, und momentan dessen Atem in ihrem Gesicht. Am liebsten hätte sie Gin niedergeschlagen und wäre davongerannt. Wenn sie nicht immer noch gefesselt und geknebelt wäre! Ran hasste ihre derzeitige Lage. Sie wollte zurück nach Hause. Zurück zu ihren Kindern. Zurück zu den einzigen ihrer kleinen Familie, die noch lebten. Für Shinichi kam ja jede Hilfe zu spät... Aber Gin würde sie nicht gehen lassen. Wieso auch? Er hatte gesagt, dass sie, Ran, ihrem Mann ins Jenseits folgen würde...

"Ran?"

Ein kraftloses Flüstern. Eine ihr sehr bekannte Stimme.

Ran riss erschrocken die Augen auf und starrte auf ihr Gegenüber. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Sie konnte es nicht fassen! Das war unmöglich! _Unmöglich!_

Vor ihr kniete ein kreideweisser Shinichi!

Es war der Shinichi, der ihr vor 18 Jahren ewige Treue geschworen hatte. Der Shinichi, der ihr jeden Tag sagte, dass er sie liebte. Der Shinichi, der der Grund war, warum sie schwanger wurde. Der Shinichi, der ihr Ehemann war. Aber auch der Shinichi, der Wodka getötet hatte...

Trotzdem... _er lebte! Shinichi lebte! _Oder?

"Shi-!"

Rans Knebel störte ihre Aussprache gewaltig. Mit einem kurzen Lächeln entfernte Shinichi ihn, nachdem er die Pistole neben sich auf den Boden gelegt hatte.

_"Shinichi?!"_

Rans Tränen, die für einen kurzen Moment versiegt waren, begannen wieder zu fliessen.

Ohne etwas zu sagen löste Shinichi Rans Fesseln. Sie starrte ihn weiterhin an, und als Shinichi auch nach mehrfachem Blinzeln und Augenreiben nicht verschwunden war, fiel sie ihm schluchzend um den Hals. Er schwankte bedrohlich.

"Oh mein Gott! Shinichi! Du lebst! _Du lebst!_", wimmerte sie und drückte sich fest an ihn.

"Ist ja gut, Ran", sagte Shinichi leise, hielt sie fest und wartete, bis sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte. "Ist ja gut", wiederholte er. "Alles ist gut."

"Aber du... ich...Gin!"

Bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens drehte Shinichi den Kopf weg und schaute dorthin, wo Besagter lag. Ran liess Shinichi los, folgte seinem Blick und entdeckte Gin, wie er rücklings am Boden lag, die Arme weit von sich gestreckt. Seine Pistole lag neben ihm.

Gin war tot.

Jetzt endlich verstand Ran. Sie hatte _ihn_ gehört, als er zu Boden fiel! Nicht Shinichi. Gin!

Pure Erleichterung ergriff von Ran Besitz, und sie seufzte laut auf. Sie liess sich wieder zurück gegen die Wand fallen und blieb dann am Boden sitzen. Erneut bahnten sich ihre Tränen den Weg über ihre Wangen, doch diesmal störte Ran das nicht. Überglücklich sah sie ihren Ehemann an, der noch immer vor ihr kniete, zu Boden sah und... noch blasser geworden war.

Plötzlich kippte Shinichi vornüber in Rans Arme und blieb regungslos darin liegen. Ran hatte ihn gerade noch so auffangen können und zog ihn näher zu sich. Sie spürte etwas Warmes, Flüssiges, und als sie sich ihre Hand ansah, war sie voller Blut.

"Shinichi?"

Sie erhielt keine Antwort.

Als Ran Shinichis gequälten Körper genauer betrachtete, sah sie, dass seine Wunden aufgerissen waren und die Verbände versagt hatten. Darum verlor Shinichi viel Blut, was seine Bewusstlosigkeit zur Folge hatte.

Ihr fiel ein, dass Shinichi schon voller Blut war, als er sie noch gar nicht von ihren Fesseln befreit hatte. Warum hatte sie das nicht bemerkt? Die Freude über Shinichis Überleben musste sie wohl blind für alle anderen Sachen gemacht haben...

Aber wann rissen die Wunden auf? Ran vermutete, dass das geschah, als Shinichi mit Wodka gekämpft hatte.

Mit einem lauten Seufzen zog Ran Shinichi noch näher zu sich und achtete darauf, dass er nicht abrutschte. Dann holte sie mit ihrem Fuss Shinichis Pistole in ihre Reichweite. Ran wollte kein Risiko mehr eingehen. Sie war bereit, Shinichis und ihr Leben zu verteidigen. Selbst wenn das hiess, dass sie jemanden umbringen müsste. Wie Shinichi es getan hatte...

Regungslos, mit dem noch immer bewusstlosen Shinichi in ihren Armen, blieb Ran an der Wand sitzen. Sie wartete. Wartete darauf, dass endlich die Polizei auftauchte. Und sie wartete darauf, dass sie endlich wieder mit ihrer Familie zusammen sein konnte...

Shinichi hörte nicht, wie Ran anfing vor Erleichterung zu weinen, als sie ein bekanntes Gesicht erblickte. Shinichi spürte nicht, wie er an der Schulter gerüttelt wurde. Er hörte keine Sirenen. Er bekam auch nicht mit, dass auf einmal mehrere Polizisten in der Halle standen und den Tatort absicherten. Er spürte nicht mal mehr, wie er schliesslich hochgehoben wurde.

"...ichi!"

Kurz tauchte Shinichi halb aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit auf. Hatte ihn gerade jemand gerufen?

"...do!"

_"Dad!"_

Shinichi konnte die Stimmen nicht zuordnen, es war ihm momentan schlicht unmöglich. Er spürte jedoch, dass ein feiner Regen fiel. Er war kalt und tat ihm gut. Auf einmal fühlte Shinichi sich befreit. Befreit von allem, was er ertragen musste...

Der Alptraum war vorbei. Er war endlich vorbei... Endgültig.

Shinichi schlief ruhig, als auf einmal ein Stimmengemurmel erklang. Shinichi hörte es undeutlich, wie aus weiter Ferne. Anscheinend redeten sie auf ihn ein - und verwirrten ihn damit total.

"Wann wacht Dad denn endlich auf?"

"Nur die Ruhe, Reika. Lass ihn schlafen. Er hat es dringend nötig."

"Genau. Die Ereignisse von vorgestern hatten nich' gerade zu seiner Erholung beigetragen." Eine kurze Stille. "Willste uns immer noch nich' sagen, was passiert is', Ran?"

"Nein. Ich will, dass Shinichi das erzählt", kam die schlichte Antwort.

Nun konnte Shinichi jede einzelne Stimme wieder einer Person zuordnen. Er war aufgewacht.

"Was soll ich erzählen?", fragte er flüsternd und erschöpft, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

"Dad!", kreischte Reika und heulte gleich los. Shinichi Jr. grinste über beide Ohren. Man sah ihm an, dass er sehr erleichtert über Shinichis Aufwachen war.

Shinichi öffnete nun müde die Augen und lächelte schwach.

"Meine zwei kleinen Rabauken", sagte er, bevor er von ihnen fest umarmt wurde.

"Wir haben dich vermisst, Dad", murmelte Shinichi Jr. "Schrecklich vermisst!"

Reika heulte immer noch, so dass Shinichi beiden über den Rücken strich, bis sie sich wieder zurückzogen und er eine überglücklich lächelnde Ran erblickte.

"Hallo Ran."

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen kam Ran an sein Bett und küsste ihn.

"Uuuh! Und schon knutschen sie wieder!"

Shinichi Jr. konnte sich diesen Kommentar nicht verkneifen. Er lachte, und auch Heiji konnte nicht aufhören zu grinsen.

"Werde bloss nicht frech, sonst gibt's Hausarrest", sagte Ran, als sie sich von Shinichi gelöst und auf die Bettkante gesetzt hatte.

"Ja, ja, schon gut."

"Willkommen zurück, Kudo!", begrüsste Heiji seinen besten Freund. "Wieder alles klar?"

"Wie man's nimmt", antwortete Shinichi und schaffte es, ihn kurz anzugrinsen.

"Aber sonst geht's dir gut?"

"Mal abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass ich mal wieder im Krankenhaus liege, ja!"

Heiji musterte Shinichi, der nun wieder von Ran in Beschlag genommen wurde. Und plötzlich fiel ihm etwas auf. Etwas war anders. _Shinichi. Er _war anders. Er war nicht mehr bedrückt. Er war nicht mehr besorgt. Die Angst war aus seinen Augen verschwunden. Shinichi war sehr erleichtert! Woran lag das?

"Sag mal, Kudo... Willste uns erzählen, was passiert is'?", fragte Heiji und sah Shinichi erwartungsvoll an. Shinichi jedoch schloss seine Augen. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen.

"Ja! Komm schon, Dad! Erzähl es uns!", bat Shinichi Jr. "Die Polizei hat kein Wort darüber verloren. Und Mum hat nur gesagt, dass wir uns keine Sorgen mehr machen müssten. Stimmt das?"

"Ja, das stimmt", sagte Shinichi und machte keine Anstalten, seine Augen wieder zu öffnen.

"Erzähl schon!", bettelte Reika. " Was ist passiert?"

"Es ist vorbei", sagte Shinichi nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens. "Definitiv vorbei. Sie werden euch – uns – nichts mehr tun. Niemals mehr werden sie das."

"Warum?"

"Weil..."

Shinichi verstummte. Es war still im Zimmer, alle Anwesenden warteten auf Shinichis Antwort, die jedoch lange auf sich warten liess.

"Dad?"

Shinichi öffnete seine Augen, sah jedoch niemand an.

"Weil ich sie erschossen habe."

Die Zwillinge wurden bleich, und auch Heiji war sprachlos. Alles hätte er erwartet. Alles! Aber nicht _das_!

Nach einigen Minuten fassungslosen Starrens auf Shinichi fand dessen Sohn als erster die Sprache wieder.

"Ist das wahr? Mum? Dad?"

"Es ist wahr", sagten Shinichi und Ran im Chor.

"Ich wollte ein letztes Mal sichergehen, dass die Gefahr gebannt ist, darum bat ich Inspektor Megure, dass ich die beiden Mistkerle noch mal sehen durfte", fügte Ran hinzu.

"Und?"

"Wodka hatte eine Kugel im Herzen und Gin ein schönes Loch zwischen den Augen. Du kannst gut zielen, Shinichi." Der Angesprochene lächelte schwach.

Shinichi Jr. jedoch fand das gar nicht zum Lachen.

"Aber Dad... Dafür wanderst du in den Knast!"

Shinichi schloss erschöpft die Augen und Ran sah zu Boden. Die Zwillinge starrten ihren Vater noch immer an und Heiji... fing plötzlich an zu lachen!

"Ziemlich sicher steckt man euren Daddy nich' in den Knast!", lachte er und brauchte eine kurze Pause, um sich zu erholen.

"Warum bist du dir da so sicher, Onkel Heiji?", fragte Reika verständnislos. "Wenn man jemanden erschiesst, muss man doch ins Gefängnis!"

"Es kommt auf die Umstände an", begann Ran, liess dann aber Heiji weiterreden.

"Ran hat Recht. Die Umstände sind entscheidend. Wie man diesen Fall voller Grausamkeiten und Wahnsinn auch dreht und wendet, 's kommt immer dasselbe dabei raus. Und zwar Notwehr. Auf Notwehr steht keine Haftstrafe. Nich' wahr, Kudo?", fügte Heiji hinzu und sah zu ihm. Es war aber nicht Shinichi, der als nächstes etwas sagte, sondern Inspektor Megure, der gerade zur Tür hereingekommen war.

"Hallo zusammen!", begrüsste er die Anwesenden. "Na, Shinichi? Wieder auf dem Damm?"

"Nein." Einfache Antwort.

"Kann ich verstehen", murmelte Megure und musterte dann den Detektiv. "Aber du hast wahren Heldenmut bewiesen, Shinichi. Weisst du das?"

"_Ich habe jemanden umgebracht_! Wissentlich! Ich würde das nicht als 'Mut' bezeichnen!"

"Schon gut, Shinichi. Schon gut. Es tut mir Leid."

"Sollte es auch", grummelte Shinichi und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Jedenfalls bin ich froh, dass du noch lebst."

"Ja! Das sind wir wirklich!", sagte Heiji und boxte Shinichi leicht gegen den Oberarm. "Aber weisste eigentlich, was ich für 'n Anschiss von den Ärzten bekommen hab, weil ich dich hab gehen lassen?"

"Entschuldige, Heiji, aber du wusstest genau, dass es sein musste. Dafür hast du bei mir was gut. Einen Rieseneisbecher mit verschiedenen Eissorten, heissen Beeren und Schokoladenüberzug gibt's aber nicht!"

"Wollt ich auch nich'."

"Da ihr gerade von Eis sprecht", sagte Shinichi Jr. und stellte sich den Eisbecher gerade vor. "Ich hab Hunger."

Ran sah auf die Uhr. Es war kurz vor zwölf Uhr Mittags.

"Kein Wunder. Am besten, wir gehen nach Hause und ich koche euch was."

"Darf ich auch mitkommen?", fragte Heiji und schaute Ran lieb an.

"Wenn es denn sein muss", seufzte Ran ironisch und zog sich ihre Jacke über.

Shinichi hatte dem Gespräch stumm zugesehen, doch er war froh, dass es dieses Gespräch überhaupt gab. Es war das erste Anzeichen dafür, dass alles langsam wieder zum Alltag zurückkehrte.

"Ich muss auch gehen. Ich hab noch einen Fall, der gelöst werden sollte", sagte Inspektor Megure und rückte seinen Hut zurecht. Shinichi, dem gerade etwas eingefallen war, rief ihn zurück.

"Inspektor Megure? Könnten Sie mir einen Gefallen tun?"

Megure kehrte zu ihm zurück.

"Was immer du willst, Shinichi."

"Ich würde gerne wissen, warum ich noch lebe. Ich möchte, dass Sie das rausfinden. Ich vermute, es reicht, wenn Sie Gins Pistole untersuchen lassen."

"Gins Pistole?"

"Er hat nicht abgedrückt. Vielleicht konnte er es gar nicht. Ich möchte wissen, wieso."

"Wenn du das willst, werde ich eine Untersuchung in die Wege leiten. Das ist das Mindeste, was ich für dich tun kann."

"Danke."

Als der Inspektor verschwunden war, wandte sich Heiji an Shinichi.

"Du denkst, es lag an der Pistole?"

Shinichi sah ihn nur an.

"Komm Onkel Heiji, wir gehen!" Reika zog ihm am Arm. "Bis dann, Dad! Schlaf gut!"

"Schlafen?", fragte Shinichi gespielt aufgebracht. "Es ist Mittag!"

"Ach komm!", sagte sein Sohn und grinste ihn an. "Dir fallen doch jetzt schon fast die Augen zu! Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du nicht müde bist."

Shinichi lachte und strich seinem Sohn durch die Haare. Shinichi Jr. hatte Recht.

"Schlaf gut, Dad!"

Reika gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann verschwanden sie und ihr Bruder.

"Wir kommen morgen wieder", sagte Ran, beugte sich zu ihrem Mann hinunter und küsste ihn. "Erhol dich gut, ja?"

Shinichi nickte und sah Ran nach, bis sie die Zimmertür geschlossen hatte. Dann seufzte er laut auf.

Einen Tag später, am Abend, als Ran, die Zwillinge und Heiji wieder bei Shinichi waren, kam Inspektor Megure und hatte die Ergebnisse der Untersuchung dabei. Shinichi war schon sehr gespannt. Er glaubte nach wie vor nicht, dass er sein Überleben seinem Können als Schütze verdankte. Er glaubte nicht, dass er schneller als Gin abgedrückt hatte.

Shinichi bestritt nie, dass Gin der bessere Schütze war. Immer wieder schoss ihm der gleiche Gedanke durch den Kopf, den er schon an jenem Abend hatte.

_Gin war ein Profikiller, und als solcher sollte er ja wohl besser und schneller schiessen können als ein Detektiv, der höchst selten eine Pistole in die Hand nahm..._

"Die Ergebnisse der Untersuchung hatten mich sehr erstaunt, Shinichi. Das kannst du mir glauben", sprach Megure und holte ihn so aus seinen Gedanken. "Aber es erklärt alles."

"Und?", fragte Heiji gespannt.

"Der Abzug war verklemmt."

Shinichi erbleichte. Die Worte von Megure brauchten seine Zeit, bis sie verdaut waren. Selbst Heiji sah den Inspektor fassungslos an.

_"Der Abzug war verklemmt?"_, fragte er nach.

"Der Abzug war verklemmt", bestätigte Inspektor Megure. "Das war alles."

"Aber das würde ja heissen...", sagte Shinichi Jr. und sah seinen Vater mit grossen Augen an. "Du hattest Glück! Nur ein Riesenglück!"

"Ich denk, mit Glück hat das nichts zu tun", sagte Heiji. "Du musst 'nen Engel haben, der auf dich aufpasst, Kudo."

Shinichi lächelte Ran zu.

"Und den hatte ich auch", sagte Shinichi so leise, dass es nur Ran hören könnte. Sie wurde rot.

"Eines würd ich aber gern noch wissen, Kudo", lenkte Heiji die Aufmerksamkeit aller wieder auf sich. "Warum haste sie nich' schon früher abgeknallt?"

"Hä?"

_"Wie bitte?",_ fragte Ran, verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen und sah ihn drohend an. Was dachte sich Heiji dabei?

Heiji grinste verlegen und kratzte sich am Kopf.

"War doch nur 'ne Frage!"

"Wann hätte ich das deiner Meinung nach tun sollen?", fragte Shinichi ruhig.

"Zum Beispiel an dem Abend, an dem du deine Kids gerettet hast."

"An dem Abend hatte ich anderes im Kopf. Anderes zu tun."

"Du hätteste es da schon beenden können."

Shinichi sah stumm auf seine Bettdecke. Wenn er es recht bedachte, hatte Heiji eigentlich Recht. _Wieso_ zum Teufel hatte er nicht...?

"Ich glaube, wir lassen Shinichi jetzt in Ruhe", sagte Ran, um ihm eine Antwort zu ersparen. "Er muss jetzt schlafen. Inspektor Megure, darf ich bitten?"

"Natürlich, Ran."

Er verabschiedete sich von den Zwillingen, Ran und den beiden Detektiven. Ran, Heiji und die Kinder gingen ebenfalls, und noch bevor die Tür von Ran geschlossen wurde, befand sich Shinichi wieder im Land der Träume.

Zwei Wochen später durfte Shinichi das Krankenhaus verlassen, und seine Rückkehr in die Villa gestaltete sich problemlos. Heiji hatte sich bereits dort einquartiert. Er hatte von Kazuha einen Anruf bekommen, in dem sie erklärte, dass sie und die Kinder ihren Aufenthalt bei ihrer Freundin verlängern würden. Was hiess, dass sich niemand darüber aufregte, wenn Heiji länger bei Shinichi in Tokyo blieb.

Der erste gemeinsame Abend seit langem brach an, es wurde geredet, geredet und noch mal geredet. Ran erzählte, wie sie die ganze Sache aufgefasst und erlebt hatte. Sie konnte ohne Probleme und ohne zu stocken reden. Das Wissen, dass Shinichi lebte, liess Ran die letzten Tage und Stunden wie einen bösen Alptraum vorkommen, aus dem sie wieder erwacht war.

Reika und Shinichi Jr. hörten ihrer Mutter interessiert zu, und als Heiji begann zu erzählen, erinnerte sich Reika plötzlich wieder an ihre Frage, die sie Shinichi schon lange hatte stellen wollen.

"Dad?"

"Was ist?"

"Ich hab noch eine letzte Frage."

"Und die wäre?"

"Onkel Heiji hat uns erzählt, wie du versucht hast, dir das Leben zu nehmen. Ich-"

"Was hat er?"

Shinichi sah Heiji entrüstet an.

"Sieh mich nich' so an, Kudo! Sie wollten's wissen, darum hab ich's ihnen erzählt!", verteidigte Heiji sich. Shinichi brummte. Reika fuhr fort.

"Heiji hat auch erwähnt, dass du es mehrmals versucht hast. Ich... ich möchte wissen, warum _du_ es uns nicht erzählt hast."

"Wann hätte ich es euch denn erzählen sollen?", stellte Shinichi die Gegenfrage.

"Zum Beispiel an dem Abend, an dem du uns deine ganze Geschichte erzählt hast", bemerkte Shinichi Jr.

"Ich habe euch an jenem Abend schon sehr viel zugemutet. Eigentlich zu viel", antwortete Shinichi und sah seine Kinder ernst an. "Das, was ich euch erzählt habe, _musste_ ich erzählen. Ihr musstet das wissen, damit ihr erkennen konntet, in welcher Gefahr wir alle schwebten. Die Anzahl meiner Selbstmordversuche war nicht relevant. Deshalb hab ich es nicht erzählt."

"Und das Buch?"

"Das ist mir rausgerutscht. Ich wollte es eigentlich gar nicht erwähnen..."

"Ich versteh immer noch nich', warum du das Buch überhaupt geschrieben hast", murmelte Heiji dann und sah seinen besten Freund an.

"Damit er es verarbeiten konnte", kam Reika ihrem Vater zuvor und fixierte Heiji. "Es heisst nämlich, dass man sich so etwas von der Seele schreiben soll. Das hilft, das Geschehene und die Folgen davon zu überwinden."

"Hast du Psychologie studiert?", fragte Shinichi Jr. und sah seine Schwester verblüfft an.

"Nein", wehrte sie ab. "Ich hab mich nur etwas mit diesem Thema beschäftigt."

"Stimmt das, Kudo?"

Shinichi nickte.

"Es stimmt, was Reika sagte. Und es stimmt auch, dass das Buch mir geholfen hat, darüber hinwegzukommen."

Eine Stille trat ein, doch weder Heiji noch Shinichi unternahmen den Versuch, diese zu unterbrechen. Sie waren müde.

Nach einem kurzen Blick auf ihre Uhr stand Ran auf.

"Reika, Shinichi, ab ins Bett!"

Ohne auch nur ein Wort darüber zu verlieren, dass es erst zehn Uhr abends war, gehorchten sie ihrer Mutter. Auch Heiji zog sich zurück, und als Shinichi ins Elternschlafzimmer trat, lagen dort schon die Zwillinge im Bett und schliefen.

"Was soll das denn?", fragte er und schaute Ran, die gerade zu ihm trat, an.

"Als du noch im Krankenhaus lagst, wollten sie mich partout nicht alleine lassen. Also schliefen sie ohne lange zu zögern in unserem Bett."

"Soso."

"Stört es dich? Soll ich sie-?"

"Nein, nein, lass nur", wehrte Shinichi ab und lächelte. Familiäre Nähe war immer gut.

Vorsichtig und leise, um ihre Kinder nicht zu wecken, krochen beide in ihr Bett. Sie schwiegen, und trotz der Müdigkeit, die beide verspürten, konnten sie nicht schlafen.

"Du hast dein Leben für das deiner Kinder aufs Spiel gesetzt", flüsterte Ran plötzlich. "Dafür danke ich dir von ganzen Herzen. Und das ist die Wahrheit."

Shinichi küsste sie kurz.

"Du hast nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesagt. Es sind nicht _meine_ Kinder. Es sind _unsere_ Kinder. Unsere beiden Lieblinge. Ich würde alles für sie tun. Alles. Für dich auch. Ihr drei seid mein Ein und Alles. Mein Lebensinhalt."

Ran lächelte in die Dunkelheit hinein und schloss dann die Augen. Sie war glücklich. Ihre Familie war wieder vereint.

Es wurde ihre erste alptraumfreie Nacht seit langem.

**Kapitel 14: Der Beginn eines neuen Lebens**

Eine Woche später hatte sich der Tagesablauf wieder normalisiert. Heiji musste zurück nach Osaka, weil ihn eine ziemlich aufgebrachte Kazuha fast regelrecht dazu gezwungen hatte. Die verdorbenen Lebensmittel im Kühlschrank machten die ganze Sache noch komplizierter als es bisher schon war...

Die Zwillinge mussten wieder zur Schule und Shinichi zur Arbeit. Dadurch hätte Ran Zeit, an ihrem Manuskript weiterzuarbeiten, aber ihr fehlte die Lust und teilweise die Inspiration dazu. Jedesmal, wenn sie den Schreibstift aufs Papier setzte, streikten ihre Gedanken. Nach dem fünfzehnten Versuch gab sie es seufzend auf. Trotzdem verging kein Tag, an dem sie nicht daran dachte, endlich weiterzuschreiben.

Shinichi fiel es das erste Mal bei einem Abendessen auf. Im Verhältnis zwischen seinen Kindern hatte sich etwas verändert. Nach dem Essen dachte Shinichi lange darüber nach, und als er Reika und Ran in der Küche miteinander reden hörte, wusste er, was anders war.

Die Zwillinge waren erwachsener geworden!

Die letzten Tage hatten sie sehr verändert. Reika war nicht mehr so naiv wie früher, und Shinichi Jr. sah das Leben nun etwas ernster. Trotzdem hatte er immer mal wieder einen Witz auf Lager.

Shinichis und Rans Befürchtung, dass die Zwillinge unter Alpträumen leiden könnten, erwies sich als unbegründet. Auch wenn ihnen etwas widerfahren war, was sich die meisten Menschen gar nicht vorstellen können oder wollten, sahen sie das Positive daran. Und das Positive war, dass ihr Vater, dem das Ganze eigentlich widerfahren war, noch lebte. Die ganze grausame, schreckliche Erzählung, die Entführung, und schliesslich der glückliche Ausgang blieben ihnen als einfache Erinnerung im Gedächtnis zurück.

Damit sich die Kinder jedoch wirklich nicht mehr daran erinnern werden, beschlossen am Abend alle vier Kudos gemeinsam, diese 'Sache' nie wieder zur Sprache zu bringen.

"Eines werde ich aber noch tun, was diesen Fall betrifft", sagte Shinichi bestimmt und sah sie alle der Reihe nach an. "Zu gegebener Zeit. Und ich möchte, dass ihr dabei seid."

"Was immer du willst, Dad", gab Shinichi Jr. sein Einverständnis. Reika nickte. Ran sah ihn lächelnd an, was für Shinichi ein Zeichen war, dass auch sie einverstanden war. Shinichi lächelte zurück.

Am nächsten Abend kam Shinichi mit Geschenken für seine Familie nach Hause, die er nach dem Abendessen verteilte. Shinichi Jr. bekam die von ihm gewünschte CD, die sehr selten und kaum mehr aufzutreiben war. Für Ran und Reika hatte er eine Überraschung dabei. Seiner Frau schenkte Shinichi eine silberne Kette mit einem halben Herz als Anhänger. Die andere Hälfte des Herzens trug Shinichi bereits um den Hals.

Ran starrte auf das glänzende Schmuckstück in ihrer Hand, dann sah sie zu Shinichi hoch.

"Als Zeichen meiner Liebe. Und dass mein Herz dir gehört. Ein kleines Dankeschön, dass du immer bei mir warst und zu mir gehalten hast. Danke, Ran. Danke für alles", sagte er.

"Oh, Shinichi!", schluchzte Ran und umarmte ihn. "_Ich_ danke _dir_! Danke!"

Shinichi schenkte seiner Frau einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, ehe er ihr erklärte, dass er auch für Reika etwas dabei hatte. Lächelnd und noch immer dankend liess Ran ihn gehen.

Als Shinichi an Reikas Zimmer ankam, sass sie an ihrem Schreibtisch und las in einem Jugendbuch. Er lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und musterte sie einen Moment lang, ehe er sich räusperte. Reika hob den Kopf.

"Oh, Hallo Dad. Ist was? Muss ich runter?", fragte sie und stand gleich auf. Shinichi jedoch griff sie am Handgelenk und zog sie zu ihrem Bett, wo sich beide hinsetzten.

"Was ist los?"

"Ich hab etwas für dich. Hier", sagte Shinichi, zog ein kleines, mit blauem Samt überzogenes Schächtelchen aus der Tasche und drückte es seiner Tochter in die Hand.

"Was ist das?", fragte sie ganz überrascht und musterte es neugierig.

"Mach es auf, dann siehst du es", lächelte Shinichi.

Ein silbriger Delphin mit einem Diamanten als Auge und eine silbrige, feingliedrige Halskette glitzerte Reika entgegen.

Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihren Vater sprachlos, aber voller Freude an. Dann fiel sie ihm um den Hals.

"Danke, Dad! Vielen Dank!"

"Gern geschehen. Ich hab von Ran erfahren, dass du dich in letzter Zeit sehr für Delphine interessierst."

"Ja, seit du is Krankenhaus eingeliefert wurdest. Der Gedanke an sie gab mir Trost. Aber du hättet mir nichts kaufen müssen. Ehrlich!"

"Ach was. Dein Glaube an mich war ungebrochen, das muss doch belohnt werden. Oder meinst du nicht?"

"Du bist der beste Dad, den man sich wünschen kann!", jubelte Reika und küsste ihren Vater auf die Wange.

"Und du die beste Tochter, die es gibt."

"Danke!"

Und schon stürmte Reika nach unten zu Ran, um ihrer Mutter ihr Geschenk zu zeigen. Shinichi konnte ihr noch nicht mal erzählen, dass ihre Familie bald in die Ferien fliegen würde...

Einen Monat später sass die Familie Kudo in einem Flugzeug Richtung Okinawa. Ihr Ziel war eine kleine, aber gemütliche Pension, die von einem älteren Ehepaar geführt wurde. Ausser der Kudo-Familie waren nur sehr wenige Menschen zu Gast, aber ihnen war das mehr als nur willkommen. Somit war die Wahrscheinlichkeit eher gering, erkannt zu werden.

Nachdem die Familie am späten Nachmittag eingecheckt, sich umgezogen und sich auf dem Weg hinunter zu ihren reservierten Plätzen am Strand gemacht hatten, sahen die Zwillinge sofort, dass bereits zwei Menschen dort lagen und sich sonnten.

"Wer ist denn das schon wieder?", grummelte Shinichi Jr. und verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen. "Die sind auf unserem Platz! Die sollen verschwinden!"

"Nur die Ruhe, Sohnemann", beruhigte Shinichi den Jungen. "Diese zwei gehören auch zu uns."

"Was?", fragte Reika und schaute zu den beiden. Und da erkannte sie sie.

"Oma und Opa!", rief sie und rannte auf sie zu, Shinichi Jr. ihr gleich hinterher, als auch er sie erkannt hatte.

"Hallo Kinder!", rief Yukiko und umarmte beide. Ihr Mann Yusaku jedoch hatte erst nur Augen für seinen Sohn. Er musterte Shinichi, der nun zusammen mit Ran lächelnd näherkam. Er sah gut aus. Sehr gut sogar!

"Na, Junge? Alles wieder fit?", fragte Yusaku Shinichi und knuffte ihm in die Seite.

"Jetzt ja", gab Shinichi zurück und umarmte seine Mutter, die sich nun ihm zugewandt hatte. "Vor zwei Monaten sah es anders aus. Warum habt ihr mich nicht besucht?"

"Es tut uns wirklich Leid, Shinichi, aber wir konnten nicht. Wir waren in Florida und mussten dort einen Termin wahrnehmen, der sich unmöglich verschieben liess", entschuldigte sich Yukiko und sah ihn kurz traurig an. "Aber wir sind froh, dass es dir wieder gut geht. Hallo Ran! Gut siehst du aus!"

"Hallo Yukiko. Du auch!", gab Ran lächelnd zurück und umarmte sie kurz. "Wir dachten schon, ihr kommt gar nicht!"

In diesem Moment dämmerte es den Zwillingen.

"Das war geplant! Nicht wahr, Dad?", fragte Shinichi Jr. laut. "Es war geplant, dass wir mit Oma und Opa Urlaub machen!"

"Natürlich!", lachte Shinichi. "Was hast du denn gedacht? Dass wir sie zufällig hier treffen?"

"Sind Eri und Kogoro auch hier?", fragte Reika und sah sich um. Ran lächelte nicht mehr.

"Nein", antwortete sie und sah kurz traurig übers Meer. "Sie konnten leider nicht kommen."

Rans ewige Versuche, ihre Eltern wieder zusammenzubringen, gelangen bisher nur zur Hälfte. Kogoro und Eri hatten sich zwar versöhnt, sie lebten aber noch immer nicht zusammen. Ran hoffte noch immer, dass sie sich auch irgendwann zu diesem letzten Schritt entschliessen würden. Irgendwann...

"Wollten Onkel Heiji und Tante Kazuha nicht mitkommen?", fragte Reika weiter.

"Nein." Diesmal antwortete Shinichi. "Heiji meinte, dass er und seine Familie uns nur stören würden. Aber sie kommen gerne ein andermal mit."

"Sie uns stören?", fragte Shinichi Jr. "Bei was denn stören?"

Shinichi schwieg, und Ran ebenfalls.

"Oh", murmelte Shinichi Jr., als es ihm klar wurde. "Oh!", wiederholte er. Dann grinste er seine Eltern an. "Ich hab nichts gesagt! Komm, Reika!"

Während sich die Zwillinge im Wasser aufhielten und sich gegenseitig damit bespritzten, sassen die vier Erwachsenen auf ihren Liegestühlen und unterhielten sich.

"Was ich nicht verstehe, Shinichi", begann Yusaku plötzlich und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Wasserflasche. "Du hast schon oft mit den Kindern Urlaub gemacht, aber nie hast du uns mitgenommen."

"Warum sollte ich?", gab Shinichi leicht beleidigt zurück. "Ihr seid alt genug, um alleine zu gehen. Aber diesmal ist es was anderes. Ich wollte, dass die ganze Familie dabei ist. Schade, dass Rans Eltern nicht auch hier sind."

"Da kann man eben nichts machen", seufzte Ran und blickte über den Horizont. Die Sonne stand bereits ziemlich tief, der Himmel färbte sich langsam aber sicher rot.

In diesem Moment meldete sich Yusakus Magen zu Wort, worauf Shinichi nichts anderes tun konnte als zu lachen. Und es tat gut! Es tat so gut, aus vollem Halse über etwas Belangloses zu lachen! Die letzten Monate waren ja schliesslich nicht zum Lachen...

Nach dem Abendessen, bei dem sich die Zwillinge nicht zurückhalten konnten, bat Shinichi seine gesamte Familie, ihn zu einem nahe gelegenen Waldstück zu begleiten. Sie fanden dort eine bereits hergerichtete Feuerstelle vor. Ran wusste sofort, was Shinichi damit bezwecken wollte.

"Hast du... es etwa mitgenommen, Dad?"

Anstatt seinem Sohn eine Antwort zu geben, holte Shinichi das blauschwarze Buch hervor.

"Heute wird es beendet. Endgültig und für immer", sagte er nur und sah dann zu, wie Yusaku, der bereits eingeweiht war, die Feuerstelle anzündete. Schon nach kurzer Zeit brannte das Holz lichterloh.

"Ich hätte es schon vor Jahren tun sollen", murmelte Shinichi und sah ins Feuer. "_Vor Jahren_."

"Es ist noch nicht zu spät dafür, Shinichi", munterte Yusaku ihn auf und legte seinen Arm um dessen Schultern. "Es ist nie zu spät für etwas."

"Mach schon, Dad."

Shinichi atmete tief durch, schloss kurz die Augen - und warf dann das Buch ins Feuer. Sofort fing es an zu brennen, und bald darauf war nur noch Asche davon übrig. Alle hatten dem Verbrennen stumm zugesehen. Und allen war klar, was es Shinichi bedeutete, dass sie alle in diesem Moment bei ihm waren...

_Aufschreiben. Vernichten. Aber nicht vergessen._

Würde man einen Psychologen fragen, würde der genau diese Worte wählen. Shinichi wollte es zwar, doch er konnte es nicht vergessen. Aber er konnte es verschweigen. Nie mehr davon reden. Das konnte er.

Er seufzte erleichtert auf.

Der nächste Tag brach an, und er versprach, genauso schön und heiss zu werden wie der Vortag.

"Pass auf, dass du dir heute keinen Sonnenbrand holst!", mahnte Ran ihren Mann, als sie kurz auf den Balkon trat und gen Himmel schaute, der strahlend blau war.

"Keine Angst, ich bleib im Schatten", gab Shinichi lachend zurück und zog sich ein kurzärmeliges Hemd an. "Aber erst wird gefrühstückt!"

Shinichi war der erste, der am Frühstückstisch sass. Noch war er alleine, und er liess den Blick über die Esswaren schweifen. Diverse Brötchensorten, Obst und Früchte, Joghurt, Müsli, Säfte, Milch, Butter, Marmelade... Sein Blick blieb sofort an ihr hängen. Es war nicht irgendeine Marmelade. Es war _Erdbeermarmelade!_

Shinichi starrte sie an, ihm lief schon das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Dann schaute er sich verstohlen um. Ran war noch nicht in der Nähe, seine Kinder und seine Eltern auch nicht. Wenn er jetzt gleich...

"Du kannst es wohl nicht lassen, was?"

Sofort zog Shinichi seine bereits ausgestreckte Hand zurück und sah mit einer Unschuldsmiene zu Ran hoch.

"Hä?"

Ran sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

"Ich sehe es dir doch an. Du würdest zu gerne von ihr naschen, gib es zu." Dann setzte sie noch einen drauf. "Und dass du zu Hause von der Marmelade genascht hast, kannst du auch gleich zugeben." Shinichis unschuldiges Grinsen entglitt ihm. Er sah nun seine Frau entsetzt an. Sie lachte kurz auf. "Glaubst du etwa, ich hätte es nicht bemerkt?"

Shinichi senkte den Blick. Mist, erwischt! Dabei war er sich sicher, dass Ran nichts bemerkt hatte!

Nun war Ran es, die sich verstohlen umschaute und dann kurz kicherte.

"Mhm, lecker!"

Sie schraubte den Deckel auf, griff sich einen kleinen Löffel und tauchte ihn in die Marmelade.

"Ran!"

Shinichi schaute sie mit einem entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck an. Und dann dämmerte es ihm.

_"Du!"_

Ran grinste ihn an, dann nahm sie den Löffel voller Marmelade in den Mund.

"Was du kannst, kann ich schon lange!"

"Du!", wiederholte Shinichi. "_Du!_ Na warte, du!"

Noch immer kichernd schraubte Ran den Deckel wieder auf das Glas und setzte sich Shinichi gegenüber. Gerade reichzeitig, denn just in diesem Moment kamen die restlichen vom "Kudo-Clan" zu ihnen.

"Guten Morgen, miteinander!"

"Morgen!", grüssten Shinichi und Ran zurück und taten so, als wäre nichts gewesen.

"Sag mal, Dad, tauchst du heute mit uns?", fragte Reika, kaum hatte sie sich gesetzt.

"Tauchen?"

"Mit Brille und Schnorchel!", fügte Shinichi Jr. hinzu.

"Wenn ihr wollt", sagte Shinichi und lächelte ihnen zu.

"Als Shinichi in eurem Alter war, waren wir auch mal hier in Urlaub", warf Yusaku dazwischen. "Wir gingen auch zusammen tauchen."

"Dann kennst du dich hier ja aus!", freute sich Reika.

"So ist es", murmelte Shinichi und warf Ran wieder einen Blick zu. Die Marmeladen-Nasch-Sache nahm er ihr übel. Sie hatte ihn reingelegt! Plötzlich fing Ran einen seiner Blicke auf und grinste ihn an. Jedoch verloren beide Ehepartner kein Wort darüber.

Zwei Stunden später war Shinichi mit den Zwillingen tauchen, während Ran fast ungestört an ihrem Manuskript weiterarbeiten konnte. Yusaku wollte zwar zu gerne sehen, woran seine Schwiegertochter schrieb, doch Ran konnte sich gut gegen ihn wehren. Alles Bitten, Betteln und Drohen half nichts. Yukiko lachte lauthals, als Yusaku schlussendlich aufgab. Ran war nun mal ein Dickkopf, genau wie sein Sohn. Yusaku seufzte. Was für eine Familie!

Etwas später lag Shinichi keuchend im Liegestuhl neben Ran und ruhte sich aus. Das Tauchen hatte ihn mehr angestrengt, als er gedacht hatte. Er musste seine Kondition wieder verbessern, wenn er eines Tages nicht absaufen wollte...

Reika und Shinichi Jr. vergnügten sich wieder im Wasser, Yusaku und Yukiko stritten sich leise, und Ran las in einem Buch. Shinichi starrte in den Himmel, doch das Rauschen des Meeres liessen ihn bald und sanft in den Schlaf abdriften...

Er merkte nicht, wie seine Kinder langsam und mit einem Plastikeimer voller Wasser näherkamen. Ran sah hoch, als sie ankamen und ihren Vater musterten. Reika deutete ihrer Mutter, Shinichi nicht aufzuwecken. Sie nickte nur und brachte sich langsam aus der 'Gefahrenzone'. Yusaku und Yukiko sahen stumm und interessiert zu.

Und dann...

Mit einem Ruck schüttete Shinichi Jr. den Eimer mit Meerwasser über seinen Vater. Erschrocken schrak er auf und prustete laut. Shinichi Jr. und Reika lachten laut und ergriffen die Flucht, bevor ihr Vater überhaupt realisiert hatte, was gerade geschehen war. Ran konnte sich nicht mehr halten und lachte ebenfalls laut. Yukiko grinste in sich hinein, und Yusaku hatte mit hochrotem Kopf das Gesicht abgewendet.

Genau das Gleiche hatte Shinichi damals mit ihm gemacht...

"Na wartet ihr!", rief Shinichi, als er sich von dem Schock erholt hatte. Er warf sich die nassen Strähnen aus den Augen und fuchtelte gespielt mit der Faust Richtung Zwillinge.

Diese wussten, dass ihr Vater nicht wirklich sauer darüber war, und waren froh, dass er so locker auf ihren Streich reagiert hatte. Ran und Yukiko lachten noch immer.

"Da haben wohl deine Erziehungsmethoden nicht funktioniert, was?", spottete Yusaku, der wieder seine normale Gesichtsfarbe angenommen hatte.

"Wieso? Mal abgesehen von einigen Änderungen hab ich die Kinder so erzogen, wie ihr mich erzogen habt", konterte Shinichi.

"Ich weiss. Du hast damals schliesslich dasselbe mit mir gemacht!"

Yukiko lachte noch lauter und hielt sich den bereits schmerzenden Bauch.

"Und schon damals wusste ich, dass sich das irgendwann an mir rächen würde", sagte Shinichi. "Aber wer hätte gedacht, dass es meine eigenen Kinder sind...?"

"Sei froh, dass nicht ich es war!"

"Jaja, Dad, schon gut", sagte Shinichi und spielte den Beleidigten. "_Du_ würdest so was ja nie tun."

Yukiko schüttelte es so sehr, dass sie von ihrem Liegestuhl in den Sand plumpste. Ran, deren Bauch auch schon schmerzte, half ihr mehr schlecht als recht wieder auf. Shinichi sah seinen Vater grinsend an, doch der sagte nichts dazu. Er wurde nur wieder rot.

Schneller als alle gedacht hatten neigte sich der Tag schon bald wieder dem Ende zu. Nach dem gemeinsamen Abendessen sorgten Yusaku und Yukiko dafür, dass Shinichi und Ran den Abend ungestört verbringen konnten, und unternahmen mit den Zwillingen etwas. Shinichi fragte gar nicht, was sie sich ausgedacht hatten, er würde es am anderen Morgen sowieso ausführlich von den Kindern erfahren...

Als Yusaku, Yukiko und die Zwillinge weg waren, wartete Shinichi, mit kurzen Hosen und einem luftigen Hemd bekleidet, in der Lobby auf seine angetraute Ehefrau. Er musste nur wenige Minuten warten, als ihm auch schon Ran gegenübertrat, die ein kurzes, eng anliegendes, dunkelblaues Sommerkleid trug. Sie war wie Shinichi ebenfalls barfuss. Shinichis Kinnlade fiel runter, als er sie sah.

"Wow! Du siehst umwerfend aus! Ich verliebe mich gleich noch mal in dich!"

Ran lächelte ihn nur an.

Einem romantischen Spaziergang am menschenleeren Strand stand also nichts mehr im Wege.

Hand in Hand, jedoch wortlos, spazierten sie im seichten Wasser den Strand entlang, immer darauf bedacht, dass das warme Meerwasser ihre nackten Füsse umspülen konnte.

"Es ist ein Traum", murmelte Ran plötzlich und blieb stehen. Shinichi tat es ihr nach und schaute ihr tief in die Augen.

"Nein, ist es nicht", flüsterte er und küsste sie lange und leidenschaftlich.

Ran schwebte im siebten Himmel. Shinichi lebte. Ihre Kinder lebten. Sie lebte. Die Gefahr war gebannt. Sie waren in Okinawa in Urlaub. Und jetzt befand sie sich in den Armen des Mannes, den sie über alles liebte. Konnte ihr Leben noch glücklicher und schöner werden?

Als Shinichi sich von ihr löste, setzten sie sich in den noch warmen Sand und warteten Arm in Arm auf den Sonnenuntergang. Shinichi nutzte die Zeit, um ein Herz und Rans Namen in den Sand zu schreiben. Eine Liebeserklärung. Ran schossen die Tränen in die Augen.

Erneut versanken sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, den sie beendeten, als die Sonne im Meer versank und den ganzen Horizont in ein wunderschönes Rot tauchte. Dieser Sonnenuntergang gehörte ganz alleine ihnen. Und nur ihnen.

In diesem Moment vergass das Paar alles um sich herum. Sie verstanden sich ohne Worte. Die letzten Monate und Wochen waren vergessen, wie weggeblasen. Es zählte nur noch das Hier und Jetzt...

Ran und Shinichi blieben sitzen, bis die ersten Sterne sichtbar wurden. Für Ran konnte es nicht noch romantischer werden. Sie war glücklich. Und sie wusste, dass auch Shinichi glücklich war. Die Vergangenheit war abgeschlossen. Endgültig. Sie wusste es, und Shinichi wusste es auch. Ab heute konnte für sie alles nur noch besser werden.

Es war der Beginn eines neuen Lebens.

Owari


End file.
